Weaving a Song
by Adere
Summary: "Your child will be gifted. She will be able to do what even Elves have trouble with. Be warned, she may not survive the coming days, but then, the fate of Middle-Earth is yet in the balance." "Now for another, one to keep her steady." But Almiel's fate is her own to decide. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Mostly for minor violence and a few darker chapters.
1. Prologue

**I wish I did but I do not own the masterful piece called Lord of the Rings... darn.**

_**Weaving a** **Song**_

Prologue

c. 2020 Third Age

Ilúvatar watched his creation carefully. The Song was still playing but the Valar had been left out, on purpose, of a few things. This caused them to try to maintain as much of a hands off policy as possible but it was becoming a dire situation on Middle-Earth, even with the sending of the Istari. Though his will would be accomplished no matter, there were a few that could be saved that would not be with the way things were going thus far.

Ilúvatar stroked his chin knowing what he was about to do. _I will give them a child. _He thought. He began singing, weaving fabrics together with his voice and affecting the seed planted within a Queen of Middle-Earth.

The Valar stood by, unable to understand the song he was weaving. It spoke of strength, love, hurt, fear, and some even thought death. _Grace be with you child._ Ilúvatar thought. _Now for another, one to keep her steady._

He found another that could help her and he smiled before softly singing a new thread into his life. One that would only be awakened when he met the child.

* * *

_Thranduil…_

_ Thranduil!_ Thranduil woke with a start. He had flown upward, reaching instinctively for his sword, before glancing around the room. His wife still lay peacefully in a trance, ignorant of both the voice and his movement. _Thranduil, she will not wake. I have been sent from the Valar. She will not hear me, nor will you see me. _Thranduil's eyes widened.

"What have I done to deserve such?" He asked, his voice no more than a whisper.

_This is not just for you, but for all. Your wife will conceive._

Thranduil was even more shocked now. They had one child, a boy who was fully mature and the Crown Prince. They had never expected another after years of his wife never conceiving.

_Your child will be gifted. She will be able to do what even Elves have trouble with. Be warned, she may not survive the coming days, but then, the fate of Middle-Earth is yet in the balance._

He had enough time to comprehend the man's words before darkness took him.

**A/N: This will be book verse until the trilogy where it will be book and movie verse depending on what is best for the story. It will include some add-ins of my own and some events will be slightly AU. **


	2. Chapter 1

******I ********wish******** I ********did******** but I do not own the masterful piece called Lord of the Rings... darn.**

_**Weaving a Song**_

Chapter 1

c. 2020 Third Age

Thranduil woke the next day with his mind still echoing the words of the messenger sent from the Valar. He sat up and rubbed his hands over his face, his thoughts now racing with anticipation and slight anxiety. Next to him, his wife stirred most likely because their bond was telling her something was different with him. His thoughts went to what might happen to her if what the messenger said was true, and he thought they were. With that in mind, he then wondered at the fate of all of Middle-Earth. It had always been uncertain living where they did in Mirkwood with the Orcs and Spiders and ever encroaching darkness. Now, however, he had been told that all of Middle-Earth hung in the balance.

"Thranduil?" His wife asked concerned now sitting up beside him. Oiolairë could obviously tell that something was wrong.

"Yes?" He asked, straining to sound fine. His pride obviously told him not to tell his wife, that it would end up fine and nothing need be worried about. Then again, messengers of the Valar were not usually something to be ignored.

"We have a strong enough bond so you don't have to lie to me." So Oiolairë was able to read him better than most.

Thranduil sighed. "I had a vision last night… in a way." He paused to let the words sink in. "It was different because I could only hear words, there was no visual. It was a man's voice that came to me and said that he was a messenger from the Valar."

Oiolairë's eyes betrayed the shock that she heard at his revelation. "You've never had such a vision before."

"No… It was quite a new experience." That was the more obvious approach. He realized he still had not revealed what he had actually heard.

"What did he say?" Oiolairë asked, revealing that she had realized as much. Thranduil did not answer for a minute. He was still too confused himself. _She will be able to do what even Elves have trouble with. What does that mean?_ Oiolairë sensed something of what was wrong through their bond.

_What is wrong? You seem as if judgment has been decreed on you. _

_He… he told me something wonderful. _

_Then why are you hesitant? I thought…_

_He also told me something dreadful. _

_(fear pulsed slightly through Oiolairë) Why can't you tell me? What do you mean both wonderful and dreadful? _

_I fear hurting you. It… it is something you may find… I am unsure of what has happened myself. I wish not to get you excited, only to become full of fear._

_Telling me this is not helping. You are only making my imagination wander more. I only wonder what could be so wonderfully dreadful._

_(A mental sigh) You are carrying a child, a girl. _

_(A pause and then sudden joy) How could you possibly not tell me that? What dread is there in that?_

_He also said that she would have something like a gift, but that she may not survive the coming days. He added that the fate of Middle-Earth hangs in the balance. _He finally looked at his wife whose eyes had widened in fear as she touched her stomach.

"She might die?" Thranduil shrugged helplessly. What answer had he to give? He knew nothing besides what had been told to him. He gathered her into her arms as she leaned into him. He felt her tremble slightly, and he held her closer.

"It'll be okay. We can assume she will live quite a long time. Otherwise, what would be the point of giving me a vision?" He paused hoping his own words were true. Then he smiled as his thoughts led him elsewhere. "Besides, we all know Legolas will be thrilled."

Oiolairë laughed, "True enough," she agreed but then sobered quickly. "Perhaps we should wait to tell him."

"Why?" Thranduil asked and then felt a little guilty as Oiolairë turned her eyes from his. He knew Oiolairë's reasons for keeping silent for the moment. He knew she felt she had injured his own pride.

"Just in case…" Thranduil nodded. Besides, by keeping silent, they would make it an even bigger surprise for Legolas later on, not to mention the rest of Thranduil's realm.

"If that makes you happy," he said. She reached up and kissed him.

"It does." Thranduil smiled and then got out of bed and got ready for his kingly duties awaiting him. It would be a long wait for the daughter he always wanted. _My little aranel…_ He thought. Oiolairë then smiled as well, reading his mind. She knew her husband as well as he knew her. He had waited a long time for this child, longer than she had wanted him too. With that, she knew exactly what they should name this girl when she would arrive.

_Thranduil?_

_Yes?_

_Her name, it should be Almiel._ Thranduil smiled as he turned to look at her. She could both see and feel the joy emanating from her husband.

_Yes._

**A/N: Almiel means daughter of blessedness. From here on expect updates once a week. :) **


	3. Chapter 2

**I wish I did but I don't own Lotr... Gosh dang it...**

**Also note: Assume people are speaking their native language unless noted otherwise or unless there is someone there who does not speak the same language in which case its probably Westron. **

**_Weaving a Song_**

Chapter 2

c. 2020 Third Age (three months later)

"Legolas? Can you come in here?" The King asked. Legolas walked into his father's study, looking curious. He looked even more curious when he saw his mother, who usually did not join Thranduil in his study unless there was some important visitor who wished to privately visit with both the King and Queen which had been happening less and less of late.

"Yes, Ada?" The King smiled softly and then glanced at his wife. Oiolairë had not been completely sure of her pregnancy until two days ago…

_Legolas had just come back from a patrol. His eyes were a little wider and skin paler. _

_"Legolas!" Oiolairë had cried. "What's wrong?" She grabbed his hands and then jumped back. "You have much fear…" Thranduil had glanced at her concerned. He had not felt fear coming from his son even though his bond was usually stronger with Legolas than his wife's was. _

_"Nana…" Legolas said weakly. His being felt weary and his usual good cheer had been taken from him._

_"What happened?" Thranduil asked. _

_Legolas opened his mind to them and they felt his fear as he told them their patrol had barely escaped a group of Orcs who pursued him and his company until they managed to trap them in a Spider's web. One of their own had gotten seriously wounded. Their escape had been pure luck that the Spiders had come back and, at first seeing only the Orcs, killed the Orcs first which gave them time to cut themselves out and regroup to escape the Spiders._

_After his tale was told, Oiolairë had gotten up and hugged him tightly. Thranduil watched amazedly as Legolas breathed once deeply while his glow increased and his eyes were once again filled with light. Oiolairë had sent Legolas had to go rest and then Thranduil had turned to her with a questioning brow. _

_"I felt his fear… but it was not through my bond with him. It was as if…" Her eyes had widened and she had automatically put her hands on her stomach. Thranduil's eyes widened. _

_"His sister already has a stronger bond with him than we do?" He had asked. It sounded impossible that his sister had already taken the burden of a bond with her brother and helped him, rather quickly, get over his fear. Oiolairë shrugged._

_"Yes… yes I suppose so." She sounded confused but warmth came from her stomach where her hand rested, and where she could feel the beginning of a bond with her forming child._

"Legolas, there's something we need to tell you. You remember how I felt your fear the other day?" Legolas nodded slowly. His mother quietly moved and sat him down, kneeling across from him. "That was not me feeling your pain, it was someone else. Someone who I'm connected to," she drew in a deep breath and Legolas looked slightly concerned. "It's not anything bad, son, you're about to be an older brother."

Legolas looked stunned for a minute. He had known how many times his parents had wished for another child. They had tried more than once before, and the few times his mother had conceived the child had never survived. He looked at his mother. "Are you sure?" His mother nodded knowing full well why he had asked. Then his face broke into a grin. "Finally!" He said. He jumped up and held his mother. "Wait..." He said. "How did my unborn sibling feel my fear?"

"We do not know." Oiolairë said softly. "A gift, perhaps, bestowed on the child. It surely is a cause for joy." Legolas let a trace of doubt flicker across his face before he smiled and hugged his mother closer. He missed the tiny shred of doubt that had crossed Thranduil's face and caused his smile to waver. The words of the messenger left him feeling like it was a mistake to bring the child into the world.

_Do not fear bringing this child to life. She will be a blessing not only to you but to your people. Her fate is hers alone to decide. Your wife was right, she is a blessed child._

Thranduil sat stunned for a second before he nodded his head. Then he smiled. "Legolas?" Legolas looked at him, a grin still on his face. "What do you think of the name Almiel?" Legolas' eyes danced.

"It's a very good name, Ada." Then he hesitated. "How do you know it is a girl?" Thranduil smiled.

"I just know." Legolas shook his head and sighed. His father never changed that much. How he knew things like this was beyond the younger Prince to understand.

"Well if you are right then I know the kingdom will rejoice at the birth of a princess."

Thranduil nodded. "Yes, a feast will be in order." Oiolairë and Legolas looked at each other and smiled, knowing quite well not only Thranduil's affinity for a good feast, but the whole of the elves of Mirkwood as well. Their people enjoyed laughter and song, and Legolas had a feeling this would be the biggest feast since either his coming of age or his own birth, possibly bigger.

For, while the people were thankful for a Crown Prince, they, like his father, had long awaited the birth of a Princess.

**A/N: For the purpose of this story, Elves develop in the womb at the same rate as humans. After that, however, their Elf to Man year ratio is 5:1 so a five year old Elf looks and acts for the most part like a 1 year old human. Also, in Return of the King Tolkien refers to the fact that Elves can speak mind to mind and Gandalf can as well by using their eyes. For my purposes, this is increased in Elves with strong bonds so that they can speak from distances and feel each others pain. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry, don't own Lotr.**

**_Weaving a Song_**

Chapter 3

c. 2020 Third Age (Six months later)

"Push My Lady." Oiolairë did as she was told. Her mind was racing and her body aching. As soon as that thought went through her mind something strange happened. All the sudden it was like the pain was deadened.

Through harsh breaths she asked, "Did you give me any medication?"

"Yes, My Lady, when you first went into labor." Suddenly she gave one last push and she heard the sound of a baby's cries. She sat up and looked at the bundle in her nursemaid's arms. "It's a girl." The nursemaid said and handed her over to her Queen.

Oiolairë looked at her child in wonderment. All of her fears for the child washed away as the tiny girl reached her hand up to her mother. "Almiel…" The Queen cooed. The nursemaid smiled and went into the hall.

"You can go in there now." She said to the King who was pacing frantically outside. The King's eyes widened and he rushed into the room. The nursemaid turned to the Crown Prince who still stood there hesitant. "I think you can go in there as well. Don't be frightened. The child is fine." Legolas nodded and slowly pushed the curtain aside as he walked into the room.

He stared at his parents surrounding some small bundle out of which hands and feet were reaching up to them. Oiolairë looked up and smiled at him. _Come, meet your sister._ Legolas walked softly over to the bed and sat down. The Queen passed the child to his arms. He stared down at the blonde hair just like his own. The shape of her eyes was the same too. In fact, he would be looking in a mirror if not for the bright green that stared at him instead of the cool blue. She had obviously gotten everything but her eyes from her father. Something made him want to draw her in closer. Everything felt warmer when she was closer. He broke eye contact with Almiel and looked at his parents who were smiling very contentedly at him. He looked back down and then handed the child back to his mother.

After handing her back it was like the room temperature had gone down a little. _Does she give off that much? _He wondered slightly. He looked at her now and saw that the glow that all Elves give off was much intensified, maybe even more so than her father's. _Is that only because she's an infant? _He asked his father. His father cocked his head and looked at the child again.

_No, it means she truly is a daughter of blessedness. _

Then Thranduil smiled wider, "Tomorrow we shall present her to our Kingdom."

**The next day:**

The Elvenking stood at the end of a table that was quite larger than normal, for the whole of Elven civilization in Mirkwood had come. Some had been invited from other Elven kingdoms as well though few had shown up because of the rather late invitation. This was because up until the end of the pregnancy Oiolairë had been worried about what would actually happen. Thranduil was more confident seeing how the Valar would protect the child through birth if they truly thought she could change someone's fate. It was after her birth that Thranduil was worried about.

Nonetheless, a feast had been prepared, one of the biggest in their history only comparable to the one after the Last Alliance of Men and Elves, and after her brother's own birth. So, Thranduil stepped up and clapped his hands, his eyes already dancing. "My kin!" He cried. All became silent as the Elves looked to their King. "Many of you have awaited this day for a long time. As of yesterday, you need wait no longer. I give you your Princess, Almiel of the Greenwood!"

The Queen came forward, carrying a small bundle in her arms. The Elves all looked on to see the Princess they had indeed been waiting years for. The Queen passed the child to Thranduil who took Almiel gently. He uncovered the child's face and smiled at the shining green eyes peering up at him. Then he carefully angled the child so that the rest could see the Princess' face. The gathered Elves all gasped with wonder at the small green eyes and blonde hair that matched the child's parents almost exactly. The child was smiling and now all could see the glow that almost challenged that of her father's who was an Eldar.

"Your Princess," The King said again, but much softer and gentler. The gathered Elves began singing softly, the same song they had sung when Legolas was born. Legolas himself stood by his mother dressed in his Princely garb with a circlet of silver leaves on his forehead. He smiled softly at his baby sister who was now reaching for her father. Her father smiled and let her have his finger which she delighted in suckling on. He laughed softly. Oiolairë rescued his finger by taking Almiel back gently. When the Elves stopped singing he took his wineglass and held it up and the rest followed suit. After he took a sip, the crowd mimicked and then laughter and song broke out as the ceremonies ended. Food and wine were all brought out and joy flowed from Elf to Elf. Even the trees around them shook their branches at the Elves gaiety.

All the while, one of the royal family held the Princess while Elf after Elf came to adore the infant which they had already given their loyalty to. Sometimes the infant was sleeping, other times she was peering about curiously, other times she tried reaching for whoever was above her, and yet other times she simply laid contentedly in the arms of her caretakers.

Everyone who came near her, however, noticed the same thing. The Princess gave off warmth that just was not normal in other life forms, even Elves. Through this, the royal family all realized that she was gifted, but with what they were not sure. Thranduil himself wondered if they ever would.


	5. Chapter 4

**Nope, don't own Lotr...**

**_Weaving a Song_**

Chapter 4

c. 2035 Third Age

Almiel, now three, was a very joyful child full of laughter. Legolas constantly said they should have named her Lalwendë instead. As a three year old in Elven years, she was only just getting the hang of crawling and was thereby wandering around trying to follow everyone everywhere. Her mother had to constantly stop her from interrupting important meetings in the throne room and from going into her father's study. Not to mention the time she crawled trying to follow Legolas out of the gate. Luckily, one of the guards had noticed her, though it was not hard as she was not a very fast crawler yet, and carefully carried her back to her overly worried mother who had discovered her child was missing.

Finally Oiolairë had assigned one of her servants to the child to make sure she could not go anywhere she was not supposed too. Nonetheless she still managed to make that servant want to pull her hair out. Legolas, on the other hand, found her wandering spirit somewhat hilarious and laughed every time the servant had to extract her from somewhere in the palace at which the servant herself would try hard not to glare at her Prince which only made Legolas laugh even harder.

It seemed that Almiel had grown very attached to her brother and it was he she seemed to be following the majority of the time. He would turn around at some point and find green eyes staring up at him where upon he found them deceivingly innocent. He would then laugh and sweep her into his arms and wait not five minutes before the servant would come bursting into whatever room they happened to be in. He would then kiss her on the forehead and pass her off to the servant who seemed unsure she wanted to take her back. Then Almiel would smile or laugh in the servant's arms and the servant would relax. "You are one mischievous Princess." She would say and then coo at the child who was seemingly irresistible.

On of these days, Legolas swept her into his arms and she looked at him curiously. He cradled her against his body and he felt something shift in their bond.

_Brother…_ Legolas looked down stunned at his sister. She smiled and then pressed her head against his chest.

_Yes,_ he had told her before cradling her closer.

_Father?_

_Yes?_

_Almiel just spoke to me, but... Through our bond._

_(Surprise) What?_

_She just said 'brother' in my mind. _

_Are you sure?_

_Yes. _

_(Swell of emotion) That's wonderful._

Legolas had gone to bed that night rather happy. However someone was not. Almiel had been placed in her cradle and left alone for the night. Her room was adjacent to her parents but, being the King and Queen, they had business that night. Almiel, indignant as always at being left behind, had decided to explore. Having a sudden burst of Elven ability, she had managed to climb out of her cradle and onto the floor. She walked somewhat steadily out the door and into the hallway. She followed her instinct before coming to another curtained doorway. She slipped into the room and stopped. Legolas had been aware that the curtain to his room had been pushed but seeing no one had assumed it was the wind or someone walking by.

He was then quite surprised when something tugged on his bed from the other direction. He glanced down and saw Almiel trying to climb up onto his bed. He laughed softly and pulled her onto his bed. She looked at him with bright green eyes and then started looking around her. _What are we going to do with you?_ Legolas thought to himself. Finally he made up his mind and lay back down. Almiel glanced curiously at him and he patted the bed next to him. She squealed delightedly and snuggled next to him. Legolas mentally shook his head. He glanced down at her. She was already sleeping soundly. He wished he could remember being able to sleep. Elven children could as they were in need of it to grow, but after a certain stage Elves did not sleep but rather rested their minds by passing through waking dreams or by looking at beautiful things. So as he slipped into his own waking dreams, Almiel slept in her dreams and together they rested through the night.

At dawn, Legolas carried the still sleeping Almiel back to her cradle and set her down softly. She had never been missing so far as the servant knew and she was awoken by her mother. However, every night after she would climb out of the cradle and go to her brother's room. Legolas would then let her stay there until dawn when he would take her back and for awhile it was their secret. It was not until a year later after Almiel had begun to talk to everyone that their secret was found out. Oiolairë had found her bed empty one night and had panicked. Legolas was awoken by his parents' panic and he had calmed them both. _Peace, she is with me. _He had said to his father.

_What is she doing with you?_

_Well… every night she sneaks out of her bed and into mine. And I never had the heart to send her back. _

_(Slight irritation) Pushover._

_Well Ada… you would be too. _

_(Grudging agreement) I suppose. _

Thereafter they just put the cradle in Legolas' room figuring it would be less of a climb for the young Almiel to have to make.

_Maybe the servant is right. _Legolas told her. Almiel looked at him curiously, her eyes wide. Legolas laughed. _You __**are**_ _rather mischievous_. Almiel only smiled.

**A/N: Elves do sleep with their eyes open and can do so while running. (The Two Towers) I decided myself to make it where Elf children actually sleep like we do. There is no factual basis for that. Thanks for all the reviews & follows/favorites :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm done with disclaiming what it would be foolish to think I did. But seriously... This is the last disclaimer on this story.**

_**Weaving a** **Song**_

Chapter 5

c. 2035-2060

Almiel grew up mostly like any other Elf. She learned to walk and talk. She was, however, the Aranel of Mirkwood so she had a little extra than the average elleth to do. It amazed those around her how quickly she had caught on to everything, but also how aware she seemed to be. During those first three years they had called it mere curiosity. Now, however, she seemed to be where people needed her most. It was her father who finally caught on to what she had done.

When she was only twenty-five, barely more than a five year old in human years, she had found her way into the healing ward. The healing ward was mainly only for those injured in battle, as they were Elves, and it happened more than most of them cared for it to. She had gone right to a man with a mortal injury where an Orc had hit him with an axe. She had pressed her hand against his forehead and whispered something in his ear before a healer saw her and took her back to the Palace. The next day the man was completely healed. The healer had immediately gone to the Palace and informed the King of what had happened.

This stunned Almiel's whole family, but Thranduil especially watched her closely after that. He was the first to realize how the temperature of a room would drop after she left, and that her leaving was the only thing that remained the same in all of those situations. He also saw how Legolas looked so alive after having her in close proximity throughout the whole night. Then he remembered how Oiolairë had felt Legolas' pain through her bond with Almiel. _She will be able to do what even Elves have trouble with. She can empathize better than anyone. She can feel their fear, their pain._ He had thought. The fact of the matter was it scared him. He did not want his daughter to be forced to do something if it only came because she felt immensely guilty not doing it. He would later realize how real this fear actually was.

_Ada?_ Almiel questioned him. She was still his daughter though. _Why are you sad?_ She felt his pain even at that.

_Tis nothing child. I will be fine. _He stroked her hair gently and then turned to leave. However his daughter caught his hand. He felt warmth filling his arm as he did.

_Do not worry for me._ Was all she said. She then turned and ran out of the room. It occurred to him then that even being able to feel their pain was not her true gift. Her true gift was taking the fear and pain away and replacing it with warmth and light. Replacing it in such a way as to even save someone's life. Someone like the mortally injured man who only needed to forget his pain for a minute to be able to heal.

Around this same time, the servant noticed that the child began to sneak out of the castle much more often. Again, it was Legolas who caught her. Having very obviously become the source of her idolization, she followed him around the Palace like a shadow. Always indignant at being left behind, she tried very consistently to try to follow him out of the gate. One day she actually managed it.

Legolas was in the training arena practicing with his bow for which he was soon being recognized as one of the best when he heard a rustle behind him. He turned and found a very innocent yet guilty face behind him. He crossed his arms.

"Now what would mother say if she knew you were here?" Almiel had given him the puppy dog eyes he had never been able to resist. "Fine you can stay." _Nana? Almiel is with me._ He felt a sigh come across his link with his mother. _Do not worry. I will keep her safe._ The child grinned and leaped beside him.

"Show me!" She demanded. He smiled.

"Yes my Princess." She squealed in delight as he managed to stick every arrow to the center of the target. The Captain of the Guard had heard and wandered over to see the Princess laughing as Legolas entertained her.

"Are you not supposed to be training?" He asked the Prince. Legolas grinned at him.

"Yes, but my Princess demanded I provide her with entertainment with my bow." The Captain grinned at the young Princess who had blushed.

"Well then, I will not keep you from your duty any longer." He said and bowed to the Princess. Legolas raised an eyebrow at his sister.

"You, my sister, are getting me in trouble." Almiel shrugged and pointed again at the target.

"Show me again!" She squealed.

Legolas sighed. "As you wish," he said, turning back toward the target.

It was around this time that people stopped asking where she was. If she was not trailing Legolas, she was trailing her parents. If she was not with either of them than all it required was a trip to the healing ward to see her speaking with one of the injured Elves. Any other time she was easily found by asking the trees who delighted in her presence which usually meant she turned up in one of the Palace's gardens. Unfortunately this would prove potentially problematic in the near future.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Weaving a Song_**

Chapter 6

c. 2060

"I shall see you at home!" Almiel told her brother before leaping off toward their Palace. Now eight in human years she simply buzzed with energy. Legolas shook his head before continuing on with his work. _I am way too old…_ He thought as she bounded off.

That night he came in finding his parents sitting by the fire. "Where's Almiel?" He asked. Thranduil's forehead creased.

"We thought she was with you?" Legolas paled.

"No… she left me hours ago. She said she would see me at home." He could feel his mother's panic.

"Come now," Thranduil started. "She cannot have gotten too far. Let us check the Palace." But though they might as well have torn the Palace, the healing ward, and the training grounds apart they saw no sign of her. Finally Legolas put his hand on a tree.

_Have you seen my sister? _He asked softly singing to it. The music of the tree sped up as it interacted with the forest and its own memories.

_Quick young Prince! I fear your sister is in danger! She is caught in a web, soon to be dead._ Instant panic flooded him as he pictured his sister being eaten alive by the vicious Spiders. He relayed the information to his father and ran to get his weapons.

"Come Taenron! My sister is in danger!" His best friend and fellow warrior, was almost equal to the Prince as he was Captain of the Guard, heeded the words and ran to get two horses. Collecting their weapons they rode hard through the forest, the trees guiding them to the trapped Princess.

_Almiel? _Legolas tried asking her, but either she could not hear him or she was ignoring him. Both were frightening concepts to the Prince. They pulled up their horses and climbed the nearest trees. The trees here made the Wood-Elves sad because they were deadened by the affects of the wicked Spider's poison. Singing softly Legolas tried to coax the tree to speak.

_Your sister is beyond aid._ It finally and begrudgingly said. Legolas refused to believe the treacherous tree, and so he and Taenron leapt from branch to branch and tree to tree trying to find Almiel. Then they stopped short upon hearing a familiar voice.

"You are not alone like you think." Legolas' brain spun. That was his sister's voice. "You are part of this world. The world does not reject you unless you choose to be evil. You cannot be so full of pain that you cannot turn back." They slowly came into view of the young girl who was holding a very vicious looking Spider back with only her words. She was indeed caught in the web, it looked as though her ankle had been caught in it. However, she did not yet look like she was in mortal danger.

"You can be free of your curse. Let me touch you." The Spider hissed and reeled at her words. Almiel seemed offended. "Please, let me help you." Some form of anger rose inside of Legolas. She was trying to help this evil creature bent on destroying every good thing! He would not stand for it. He had raised his bow but Taenron put his hand on it shaking his head. The Spider was also rather offended at the words and spit at her before walking away, clearly having lost its appetite.

_How do we get her down? _Legolas asked.

_We'll have to cut the net that's holding her. You have a knife with you right?_ Legolas mentally nodded. He jumped lightly from the tree. Almiel looked slightly surprised to see him.

_We are here to rescue you_. He said. She smiled weakly.

_I am not the one who needs rescuing._ She said and nodded in the direction of the Spider. Legolas mentally scowled and began to cut at the threads binding her ankle. _Legolas… the Spider is coming back. _She told him. Legolas started cutting faster. _I need to touch him_.

_No, I am getting you out and we are leaving. _He said.

_But-_

_You cannot argue with me on this one._ Just as he cut the last strand a hiss came from behind him and he grabbed his sister and dived to the side.

A hiss came out of the Spider's mouth. "You cannot have her!" Legolas said.

_Let me touch him._

_NO!_ He yelled at her. He felt stunned silence coming from her but ignored it focusing more on how to escape. He passed her up to Taenron who was waiting and then jumped up himself. He drew back, aimed, and fired an arrow at the Spider who was attempting to follow them.

"No!" Almiel cried as he did so and he glanced at her stunned. The Spider hissed as the arrow skimmed its body and then gathered itself and jumped at Legolas.

"Legolas!" Taenron said. Legolas remembered what was happening just in time to jump out of the way and onto a branch above him. Taenron managed to shoot the Spider in the eye and it fell back. Almiel had begun sobbing quietly, clutching her stomach.

"Legolas!" Taenron cried again at the Prince who as this moment had jumped down to finish the beast. The Prince looked up in time to see a sword being tossed to him and he caught it and finished the beast then and there. Almiel let out a whimper and she went pale. She might have fallen out of the tree if not for Taenron who grabbed her before she could. He climbed down the tree with the Princess on his back and then handed her off to her brother. She buried her face in his shirt still crying and he had a very confused look on his face as he carried her back to their horses.

Then it dawned on Legolas. His father had told all of them (all of them being Legolas and the Queen) what he suspected her gift really was, but it looked like he had been partially wrong. She could not just feel Elven pain, or even any particular race. _She can feel the pain of Spiders, perhaps even the fear of Orcs. She could give light to all of them. If her power increases, what will she stop at? What is the extent of whose fear she can take and replace… with something good? _


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews/follows/fav :) they make me happy**

**Weaving a ****Song**

Chapter 7

c.2060

"Why did you wander off?" The King asked. Almiel stood rather forlornly off to the side. She seemed dazed and had only recently extracted herself from her brother. Legolas stood off behind her seemingly confused.

_What happened? _Thranduil asked. Legolas shared the memory with his father as well as his suspicions. Thranduil frowned, remembering. _She may not survive the coming days… _

"Ada?" Almiel's voice asked.

"Yes?"

"I-I was on my way home, but… I… I felt something I hadn't before. I wanted to see it, to help it. It was so scared… I just…" She broke off. It was the first time she had openly admitted what she could do. Thranduil sighed. He was about to speak when Taenron rushed into the room.

"My Lord, a patrol has just returned. I need to speak with you immediately." Thranduil paused looking at Almiel.

_Legolas, take her to your room and stay there. I'll tell you what has happened later. _

_Yes Ada. _

"Come Almiel." He said softly. Almiel slowly joined her brother. He put his hand on her shoulder and led her away. Thranduil watched concerned. The new information was shocking and a little bit disturbing. He sighed and turned to face his captain.

* * *

"Here try to sleep." Legolas said. Almiel looked at the bed and then shook her head. _Come sister, you must rest._ Almiel looked at him. She could feel his fear for her.

_Why do you worry for me?_ She asked.

_Because you are my sister._ She looked out their window glancing at the sunset.

_I never meant to scare you. _She finally said after the sun went down. _I was not really in danger._

_Almiel… you were caught in a web._

_So? The spider never would have killed me._

_How do you know? It wouldn't be the first time it's happened. _

_It feared me too much. I'm not sure why though. I didn't want it to be scared. _

Legolas hoped his thoughts were his own at the moment. He thought he knew exactly why. The spider had never encountered a being that knew a spider's fear before. If he had been a spider… he would have been mortified.

_Come child, you still need sleep. _He picked her up and set her down gently on the bed.

"Legolas?"

"Shhh…" He hushed her and closed her eyes. She touched his arm and he felt warmth coming from her. She then visibly relaxed and sighed. In minutes she was asleep.

_Legolas?_ Legolas jumped. It had been nearly two hours since Almiel had fallen asleep during which it had been only him and his thoughts.

_Ada?_

_No its your mother… really? (laced with sarcastic thoughts)_

Legolas sighed. _I'm sorry, you scared me._

_Is she asleep?_

_Yes, she's not likely to wake up either. _

_Then come to my study. We need to speak. _

_Yes Ada._

A couple minutes later Legolas entered his father's study. Thranduil barely glanced up from the paper he was writing on.

"What's wrong?"

"I fear war."

Legolas stood shocked for a minute. "War?" He finally managed to ask.

Thranduil sighed, "I fear it so."

"How…?" Legolas started. He broke off wondering what the patrol could have found.

Thranduil smiled weakly. He then pointed out the map. "The patrol was not a normal one. It was one I had sent out awhile ago to scout the forests. It was some of our best." He saw the look on Legolas' face. "Worry not, only one was injured. They went through a large part of Mirkwood. And they found something, here." He placed a small silver figurine on the map. Legolas paled when he saw it.

"Dol Gulder?"

Thranduil nodded slowly. "One of them was old enough to have fought in the Last Alliance. He felt a presence there he had not since before you were born."

Legolas paled. _The Dark One?_ Thranduil did not bother answering.

"For awhile things have been happening." Taking another figurine he put it on Moria. "Moria has been overtaken by something and many Dwarves are fleeing as well as some Silvan Elves that have fled south out of Lórien. The Witch-King reappeared and has been orchestrating chaos, particularly in Gondor. And most recently Minas Ithil has become Minas Morgul and the last King has been lost forever. His bloodline endurs but a steward now rules over Gondor. Lórien was the first to notice Dol Gulder had been darkening, but were not sure until a patrol of ours and theirs met up. Mirkwood and Lórien are now tied into this and someone is needed to take a message to Elrond in Imladris." He pointed at the paper he had been writing before Legolas had come in.

Legolas shifted. "You wish for me to go?" Thranduil nodded. "But what if there is a battle? You'll need me." Thranduil cocked his head.

"Perhaps, but you're leaving someone out." Legolas' eyes narrowed.

"Almiel?"

"Yes, if her range, both in distance and in life forms, is increasing I don't want her anywhere near a battle." _Especially if the presence is who it is suspected of being. And even if its not, she still doesn't need to feel anyone like that._ "Besides, I'm sure she'll want to see more of the world." Legolas stared at the map slowly tracing his finger around every place they had talked about.

"How long?" Thranduil glanced at the map.

"Go fast there, but take your time coming back. Go to Lórien instead of coming here. I will send word for you to return. While your there act as ambassador. I don't know what will be happening in the coming years but I will need a representative there. Send messages to me through someone else." Legolas slowly nodded.

"Fine, but you'll still need me." Thranduil smiled.

_You certainly have my stubborn nature._ "Go at dawn the day after tomorrow. Use tomorrow to prepare."

"Will we take horses?" Thranduil nodded.

"Yes, I can't afford sending Taenron with you, but a certain friend of yours was on the patrol from Lórien that met up with ours and he's agreed to go." Legolas frowned.

"Who?"

_Aw, come on, you taught him how to shoot when he visited us here before. _Legolas' eyes widened.

"Haldir?" Thranduil smiled.

"Yes, I should hope the two best Elven marksmen can protect my daughter." It was Legolas' turn to grin.

_You don't really change much do you? Taking away Lórien's best marchwarden for your own daughter? Such a sacrifice. _

Thranduil humphed. _You'll understand if you ever get married and have children. _

Legolas pretended to look offended. "To who?" Thranduil crossed his arms.

"Anyone, it's about time the Crown Prince got married anyway. I was hoping for grandchildren eventually." Legolas sighed.

"I'll just be going now. Maybe I'll find someone in Imladris and just stay there since you don't need me here. You can come visit if you wish to see your grandchildren." He started walking off. Thranduil did not stop him, but instead left him with some parting words.

_You're only bitter because that one elleth turned you down for the mere peasant. _Legolas did not stop but Thranduil chuckled as he saw the tips of his ears grow red.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Weaving a Song_**

Chapter 8

c. 2060

The next morning Legolas ran into his friend. "Haldir!" He said seeing him across the room. Haldir turned and grinned.

"It's been too long." He said and they clasped arms. Legolas felt his sister enter the room, finally having awoken.

_Come sister I have someone for you to meet. _Almiel came up behind Legolas but appeared shy and stayed behind his leg. Haldir knelt down.

"And who is this?" Legolas glanced amused at his sister. No matter that people came to meet the Princess everyday, somehow, Almiel still had a shyness problem.

"It's supposed to be the, ah, Aranel, but apparently she likes to hide behind my legs." Almiel seemed to shrink further into his legs as he spoke. _Almiel? Why are you always so shy? _

_It's a new person, _was her answer.

_Come on!_ He said. She peeked around his legs at the smiling blonde elf in front of her. His eyes twinkled when he saw her.

"Hello." He said. She blushed and hid behind Legolas again. Legolas rolled his eyes and grabbed her. He swung her onto his side holding her close so she could not escape.

"Almiel, this is Haldir." Haldir smiled and took her hand.

"It's a pleasure, Milady." She blushed even more if possible when he lightly kissed her hand, but it went away as quickly as it came and Legolas felt shock coming through their bond.

Despite her shock, she smiled and said, "Hi." Legolas sighed.

"Obviously she is no diplomat yet." He looked at her. "Some excuse for a Princess you are." His voice was lilting and full of laughter as he said it. She gave him an "oops" smile.

"Like you were any better at forty." Haldir teased. Legolas put her down and crossed his arms.

"I most certainly was." Haldir rolled his eyes.

He gave the Princess a meaningful look and said, "No he was not." Legolas eyed him which only made Haldir laugh.

"I cannot believe I used to tolerate you, much less impart my skill to you."

"Just because you taught me to shoot doesn't mean you _imparted_ your skill to me. Besides, you think I am to like you to do any less than tolerate me." Legolas only narrowed his eyes further. Haldir smiled at his sister. "He only gets like this when someone beats him at his own game." Almiel glanced up at her brother, eyes curious.

"Don't believe a word he says. He likes to think he's better than me." Almiel frowned slightly and looked at Haldir.

"And you better not believe your brother. His pride is only challenged by that of his father's. He says things like that when his pride is wounded."

"My pride-!"

Haldir waved whatever Legolas might have said down. "Will survive to make you stubborn another day. Are we not supposed to be getting ready to leave?" Legolas let his arms go.

"I suppose. I'll meet you at the gate at dawn." Haldir inclined his head but still in a rather sarcastic way.

"Of course, My Ever Diplomatic Prince, I'm not really yours to command." He said and walked away leaving Legolas nursing his wounded ego. Then Legolas turned to Almiel.

"What was wrong?" Almiel's eyes widened at him.

"I… I couldn't feel him…" She said. "And… and when he touched me… I couldn't help him…" She paused and then looked meaningfully at him, "Legolas… he helped _me_."

Legolas' mind spun for a moment before he collected himself. "Well since he's going to be protecting you that's probably a good thing." He said but still wondered silently at the new phenomena. Then he motioned to her. "Come, we must get ready to leave." Almiel took his hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To Imladris, the Last Homely House."

* * *

Dawn the next morning found the three companions standing next to the three horses they were to take. For the time being, Almiel was going to ride in front of her brother while the third acted as a pack horse. Even with Imladris being relatively close by, they had no idea how long they were to stay in Lorien before they would come home.

Thranduil and Oiolairë came out to the gate where the three awaited them. _Hurry my son, make sure someone gets word to Mithrandir. _

_Yes Ada. _Legolas replied touching the scroll hidden within his clothes.

"Take care of my daughter." Thranduil said to Haldir. Haldir smiled placing his hand on his chest.

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"I'll be fine." Almiel said slightly exasperated. Thranduil smiled and kneeled down in front of her while Legolas and Haldir were mounting their horses bareback. "I know. But we have to give him something to do right?" Almiel cocked her head and nodded. "See?" He said with a smile. He picked her up and, after her mother kissed her, swung her in front of Legolas. _Good luck, _he said to Legolas. Then, as they started off, both siblings heard their parent's voices.

_We love you._

Almiel smiled and leaned back into her brother who was smiling as well.

* * *

They followed Haldir who rode in front, eyes alert for anything amiss. It had been three days. Another day of traveling and they would be in Imladris. It was nearing dark when Almiel tugged on Legolas' sleeve.

"What is it?" He asked.

"The horses need water." Haldir nodded and dismounted gracefully. Legolas jumped off and then helped Almiel down. Haldir glanced around.

"Is there any water around?" Legolas shrugged.

"I know there's a river somewhere around here." Almiel stood still for a moment.

"There's a stream over there." She said. Haldir glanced that way. Legolas was staring that way with narrowed eyes. Almiel shifted and then pointed at one of the trees. "She told me." Legolas walked up to the tree and started singing softly.

He felt the tree hum in response. Its lifeblood, water, was coming from somewhere nearby. He then followed it and sure enough there was a small stream. He tested it finding it safe enough. He whistled. Soon all three horses were drinking their share while the three travelers sat in the shade.

"How did the tree speak to you?" Haldir asked curiously. Almiel was playing with a twig. Then she glanced at him.

"I spoke to her because of how lonely she seemed, so then when it spoke again I could hear the water and knew a stream had to be somewhere over here."

Haldir's eyes shifted to Legolas. "Maybe she's more of a Wood-Elf than you are." Legolas' face remained rather blank as his eyes roved over Haldir.

"As long as you don't go putting ideas in her head, she'll be fine." Haldir raised an eyebrow but even Almiel could see the traces of a grin in his lips.

"Oh, and what ideas would I put in her head that you have not?"

"Ha, you're from Lórien yet you also like traveling and adventure. Something hardly any from there ever do. There's sure to be something dangerous for a Princess in there." Haldir shook his head.

"I think it's you she better watch out for. All those tales of those who live in Mirkwood… what is it? More dangerous, less wise?" Almiel glanced curiously at her brother.

_What does it mean? _She asked.

_Nothing, just a saying._

_Liar. _

_Am not!_

_Liar._

_…_

Haldir saw the silent interaction. Funnily enough, he seemed to be getting some sort of emotional waves from Almiel. _Why?_ He asked himself. At that moment, however, Almiel's widening eyes darted to his. Legolas, who had been watching a bird singing above them, missed the whole thing.

Almiel looked up as well when she saw him. Her eyes lighted up. She started singing in Sindarin. The bird flew down and landed on her finger where she sang softly to it while the bird chirped along.

Haldir and Legolas sat listening amazed. Her voice rivaled that of any either had heard before. Many Elves could sing well. It was a well known trait of the Elves, but her voice seemed magical. It was as if it alone could wipe away all the fear and pain in the world. _Her gift keeps getting bigger. _Legolas thought. _What will she not be able to do?_

**A/N: In the Two Towers Legolas rides Arod bareback and Gandalf calls it Elf-Style. Also when Haldir meets them in the Fellowship he says he only knows the Common Tongue because he is one of the few who has travelled abroad. Also, thanks for all the support :)**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Weaving a Song **_

Chapter 9

c. 2060

They arrived at Imladris the next day nearing sundown. Legolas seemed amused at Almiel's look of wonder when she saw the city. The golden aura it was dipped in seemed to her bright and homey. "That would be why it is called the Last Homely House." Legolas said.

Haldir smiled. "It is beautiful, your brother just likes to think Mirkwood is better." Legolas made a small noise of disagreement in his throat.

Almiel cocked her head looking at the city. "Neither is better… they are too different." Haldir's smile faded into a proud curve.

_Young wisdom?_ He asked Legolas.

_Yes… she seems to get something from the fact that her father is of the High-Elven._

"Ah, young Prince, my lord awaits you." Erestor said as they arrived. Legolas inclined his head and motioned for the other two to follow him. Now Almiel followed him, again shy, as they walked through the open and grand building.

After Erestor knocked on Elrond's study they heard a deep "enter" and then the doors opened inward. Almiel was now hiding behind Legolas again and Haldir smiled at her antics. "Legolas Thranduilion, I trust your journey was safe?" Legolas placed his hand on his chest and inclined his head.

"Yes, Lord Elrond."

"Good, what of you Haldir of Lórien?" Haldir copied Legolas' movements.

"It was well, My Lord." Elrond nodded and then saw the flash of gold behind Legolas.

"What have you brought with you?"

"It seems it wishes to remain shy in the presence of new people." Legolas answered, not without sarcasm.

"Your sister?"

"That remains to be seen as she seems to be incapable of showing her face in front of anyone new."

"Legolas!" Came a muffled cry from behind his legs. He sighed.

"If you would just come out…" Elrond smiled slightly as a small face poked around Legolas' legs but, upon seeing Elrond looking at her, she disappeared again. "Come on," Legolas pleaded to her, "this is Lord Elrond, master of the house. You cannot hide forever."

Haldir again surprisingly felt a mixture of embarrassment, confusion, and slight fear coming from the young elfling. _Almiel, do not fear, he is a good and wise man. _He then felt some gratitude flow from her to him.

"Come child, you have nothing to fear from me." Lord Elrond said. Almiel slowly peeked her head around Legolas once more. This time she actually moved in front of him but she still stood rather shyly in front of her brother, grasping his arm for comfort. "I hear you're the new Princess of Mirkwood." She nodded blushing. "Well, I have a child of my own, Arwen, who would probably love to meet you." Almiel cocked her head. She seemed to hesitate about something, but then she nodded. Elrond smiled then looked back at Legolas. "Will you be joining the feast tonight?" _What did she hesitate about?_

"Yes, of course." _I will have to speak to you later, about a couple different things. As urgently as possible. _

"Good, Erestor will show you to your rooms." It was a clear dismissal. Haldir and Legolas inclined their heads again and then Erestor led them out of the study. _Come by after the feast._

_Yes, Lord Elrond__._

* * *

Their rooms were side by side with Legolas and Haldir in one and Almiel in the other. An older, motherly servant entered Almiel's room and smiled at her. "It's been awhile since young ones were running around here." She said. Almiel smiled back, still rather shy, and shrugged. "I guess we'd better get you ready for the feast. I brought some old dresses of Arwen's that Elrond said you could wear for tonight. Let's see which one looks best shall we?" Almiel nodded slowly.

"You wish Arwen and her mother were still around here instead of Lórien?" She asked. The servant froze and turned to face her.

"What makes you think that?" Almiel's started to speak then shut her mouth. The servant gave her a look, and she blushed and looked down.

"You… you had a strange look in your eye." She said. Then she looked up and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry." The servant felt warmth and her pain disappear as she looked into the eyes of a now smiling elfling.

"Well then, come and get dressed. I have a feeling your brother wants you to look the part of a princess."

Legolas smiled at his sister who had been dressed beautifully as he had once seen Elrond's daughter dress. "Your sister looks beautiful." Haldir said softly. Legolas nodded.

"Yes, she'll be a beautiful woman someday." _If she lives that long._

"And a great Princess I'm sure. Everyone in Mirkwood already loves her, at least, that's what I heard the little time I was there." Legolas nodded again.

"Yes, her youth is a joyful presence to have around." Haldir did not speak again, but rather watched as the young Almiel turned to them dressed in silver. It accented her glow and made her hair seem effervescent. Her green eyes shined as she looked at them and the silver crown showed her status as a Princess. She grinned slightly embarrassed. Legolas smiled at her.

"Come our presence will be missed at the feast if we do not go." Almiel took her brother's hand while Haldir walked behind them. Her eyes sparkled as she looked to her brother who was dressed in his customary light blue and silver with a silver crown of his own to wear. His glow gave off a soft light and his blue eyes shimmered wherever he looked. She wondered if she would be as looked up to as her brother was.

They walked into the feasting room where Elrond was already seated. Erestor greeted them and motioned Legolas and Almiel to the seats across from Elrond and Haldir to a seat diagonal to Almiel next to two elves. It was curious, Almiel thought, that those particular elves looked completely identical. Then she heard Haldir's voice in her head. _They are the sons of Elrond: Elrohir and Elladan. They are twins._

_Thank you._ She said and looked over at Haldir who winked. She smiled. He was wearing red robes making him look the equal of everyone else. She looked back at the twins who seemed the image of their father with grey silver eyes and ebony hair. They wore midnight blue that seemed to accent everything about them and give off the sense of royalty though they wore gold crowns instead of the silver that she and her brother did. She realized this must be because of their hair. She then realized that no one called Elrond "king" either like everyone called her own father.

_You're right. _Legolas said to her. _We are technically the only Elven royalty left in Ennor. Elrond is the master of the house and everyone considers him a Lord. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn both exude power. They are the rulers of their own realm in Lórien as well but they do not call themselves King and Queen. Only Thranduil actually became King when he declared Mirkwood his realm. It hardly matters though. All three of them might as well be Kings or Queens. _

The twin across from her smiled. "I'm Elladan." He said. "What is your name young Princess?"

"Almiel." She said softly playing slightly with her fork as he spoke to her.

"You look much like your brother." He said, then with a twinkle in his eye he added, "although we'd best hope you don't end up like him." He said though Almiel could feel a sense of mischievousness coming from him.

"Don't mind him, he and his brother are the source of all mischief in Imladris, and probably also a pain to their father." Elrond smiled slightly as he overheard the conversation.

"And lately I've lost all control over them." He said. Both twins looked at him feigning hurt, but Almiel was not fooled. She would know if they were actually hurting.

"Ah, words hurt don't they young Almiel?" Elladan asked trying to get at least one other on their side. Legolas stayed quiet this time, but Haldir watched very carefully.

"Yes, but those words didn't hurt you." Elladan's eyes looked surprised.

"How do you know? My father and fellow elf conspire against me and I don't find it hurtful." Almiel cocked her head.

"No," she said. Elrohir leaned closer.

"Well what about me? Did the words hurt me?" Legolas felt a growing apprehension in his gut.

_Almiel…_ he warned.

"No, it seems as if you have heard those words, or similar ones, before." Elrond's eyes caught Legolas'.

_You really must inform me more of her._ Legolas looked down. Elladan and Elrohir were exchanging a look that was not good for anybody.

They leaned forward toward Almiel. "Then what would hurt us young princess?" Legolas put a hand on his sister.

"I don't think you want to ask her that question." Elladan raised an eyebrow at him.

"And why not? You haven't been telling her stories about us have you?" Legolas smirked.

"Of course not. No one needs to hear _anything_ about the two of you. Especially not anything that involves your supposed pain."

"I'm offended that you think so unhighly of your superiors."

"Superiors? You forget that I'm the oldest of the young." Legolas said.

"Yes, and you are the youngest of the young." Elrohir said to Almiel.

"So you would certainly need some, ah, coming of age questioning." Elladan continued.

"She's forty. She doesn't come of age for a very long time." Legolas said.

"Either way she has yet to answer the question." Elrohir said turning back to the young girl who looked very confused.

"Careful my sons, someday you will bite something that bites back." Elrond said rather passively. Elladan sighed.

"You positively ruin all our fun."

"Just a warning Elladan."

"So?" Elrohir said to Almiel. Legolas felt the questioning thought process coming from her. Haldir was watching as he ate.

_Try not to offend them._ Legolas told her. She glanced at the twins who were awaiting her answer.

"You have pain but before you mentioned it, it was buried deep within you and nearly forgotten. When you brought it up it became more noticeable." She paused. "The thing you fear is not hopeless as you think." Both twins faces had mirror images of shock. Elrond gazed at the child.

Haldir felt guilt coming from Almiel as it seemed something else was bothering her. _Elrond warned them_. He told her. Legolas had to meet both twin's eyes as they moved to his.

"Did you tell her?" Legolas shook his head. "But, you must be lying, she could not know."

"I only knew because it was then rolling off you in waves once you brought it to the front of your mind." Almiel said, not really feeling hungry anymore. The twins looked to their father who was examining her with his eyes. Then he looked around finding that everyone else was already done eating and was awaiting his signal. He stood.

"It is time." He said and everyone moved slowly to the next room. The twins stopped their father.

"How could she have done that?" Elrond hushed them.

"Legolas is speaking with me tonight." He started to move off again. "But if I were you I wouldn't ask her about your pain again."

**Ennor- Sindarin for Middle-Earth**

**A/N: I know there's a lot of stories that have Thranduil's father establishing Mirkwood, but everything I've read by Tolkien himself suggests Thranduil actually established it as a Kingdom around 750 S.A. (second age). I have read the three pages in Unfinished Tales that has Oropher, but in two separate timelines in Lotr and People of Middle-Earth Tolkien suggests Thranduil established Mirkwood. If you want a better citing, I have one on the first chapter of A Nation is Formed. That's it! Thanks for the support:)**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Weaving a__ Song_**

Chapter 10

c. 2060

Elrond awaited Legolas in his study later that night. He heard a soft knock on the door. "Enter," he said. Legolas came in the door, shutting it carefully behind him.

"Forgive me, I had to wait until my sister was asleep."

"It's fine," he motioned to a seat by a fireplace as he sat down in a chair next to it. "You obviously came here for a reason. What was it?" Legolas handed him the scroll his father had entrusted him with.

"This is from my father. A patrol was sent further away in Mirkwood, somewhere we hardly go. Haldir was with the group from Lórien doing the same thing. They felt something there. It's explained in the letter. So when my father decided Imladris needed to be involved, he also wanted someone to come from Lórien just in case. He sent my sister for another reason that I'll explain after the letter is read." Elrond frowned and then nodded. He began to read the letter and his hand came up to his chin. His face got paler as he read.

"So it happens…" he said when he finished reading. He glanced at Legolas' confused face. "It was only a matter of time though it is still unsure who this is. Though if the Witch-King returned... We had to assume _he_ would as well, but nothing is certain." He then put the paper down and sat back. "You said you would explain?" Legolas shifted and then settled back in his chair.

"First, my father wanted to make sure word gets to Mithrandir about this." Elrond nodded.

"Of course, I shall send Glorfindel later." Legolas nodded.

"Good," he hesitated again. "I said I would tell you of my sister. I will- but understand, even my father is not sure about her or her fate. He had a vision before they even knew my mother was expecting. In it, the words of a messenger of the Valar spoke to him. He asked what he had done to deserve such- even he isn't that greedy. The messenger said it wasn't just for him, but for all. He said that my mother would conceive. You know why that has been a touchy subject for them over the years… Anyway, the messenger said that she would have a gift to be able to do something even Elves have trouble with. But, as if to counteract any joy, he said that she may not survive the coming days, that it was uncertain that anyone would. Since then we discovered my sister's gift. She is able to feel other people's fear and pain, but that's not all. She also knows how to counteract it. She can touch you and… all fear, all pain will dissolve for the time being. Sometimes forever so far. She also can know exactly what to say to help you. And only very recently… she can also feel the fear and pain of creatures besides Elves, besides Men, maybe even besides Dwarves, she has felt the pain of the Spiders and almost successfully counteracted it. And we fear she will be able to feel anything, even if it was the Dark Lord."

Elrond sat shocked for a minute. He had been expecting something similar, but nonetheless, it was a scary prospect. "She felt the twins' pain tonight."

Legolas nodded. "She doesn't have to touch you to feel it, though it seems touching her is what imparts her gift to you. The Spider was a very long way away when she felt it." He paused. "Anyway it was right after that when we got the message from the patrol." Elrond sat there, his forehead creased for a long time.

"Call Haldir. I wish to speak with him." Legolas nodded and left the room to get Haldir. Elrond sat there deep in thought.

_What does the Valar wish to accomplish? Are they so willing to sacrifice such innocent lives? What's going on?_ Legolas and Haldir reentered the room. "Yes, My Lord?" Haldir said inclining his head. Elrond motioned for them both to sit again.

"You were with the patrol. What did you experience?" Haldir sighed slightly and took a second to gather his thoughts.

"It was… very discomforting. When we got close we noticed it was darker than it should have been. That's when we met up with the patrol sent from the Elvenking. Their patrol had noticed the same thing ours had so we went out together. We got closer and noticed that the darkness was deepening. The closer we got, the heavier the feeling in our hearts. I'm not sure how, but something must have spotted us. We started to fight, but a large group of Orcs came charging at us, as well as another feeling of extreme evil. I… I've never fought anything like that before. It made me weary to just breathe. We could not fight like we are able too. We ran, one of the best of Mirkwood seriously injured. After several days we came to Thranduil's palace." Elrond's face was grave.

"Thank you both for bringing this news. I will inform the White Council but Mithrandir should be here soon. He told us he would return at some point. Is there anything else?" Haldir glanced at Legolas.

_Have you mentioned anything about your sister? _Legolas hesitated. Haldir was yet unaware of the situation.

_Yes, but what of? She is just a Princess. _

_Ha, you cannot fool me, Prince._

"If I may… I am not sure what has happened. But since we are in private… when I first saw the Princess I was not… affected. However, as soon as I touched her hand… her emotions flooded into mine. After that, I never touched her and it abated. There were, however, a couple different times when I either felt a very strong emotion from her or she felt mine. And it wasn't just fear on the part of either of us, for I know that she can feel others."

"How?" Legolas asked now thoroughly confused. "How did you know that?" Haldir looked at Elrond hesitantly.

"When the twins were… antagonizing her, her emotions were practically rolling off of her. However that time I felt her thoughts as well. She basically told me herself." Elrond's eyes widened slightly.

"Can you feel her thoughts at all times?"

"No, it was only then. So far I cannot even feel her emotions unless she is touching me. It seems its only when she's more extremely emotional." Legolas looked like he was in shock. His face had gone slightly paler and his eyes much wider.

"How is this possible? Even her own family has a harder time trying to figure out the bond between us." Elrond frowned.

"I know not the answer to either situation. Only the Valar or Eru himself could possibly know. All I would say is that it must be for a reason, so I would not try to harm whatever bond you have. You must simply use your own wisdom for this, for I have no experience in these matters; only that the Valar have reasons for everything they do. Wait for their guidance. In the meantime," he said glancing out his balcony, "I believe you both need rest. I shall think on these matters."

**A/N: Newsflash! I am writing a companion to this story to add in one-shots from this world that would slow down the plot otherwise. None of the one-shots will be necessary for reading this story, though I may reference them as memories. This is to add some of the stuff readers wanted, such as the story between Legolas and the elleth who rejected him. :) They stories wont be in chronological order because I will write them as I get inspiration. It is subtitled One Song at a Time. If you want me to try to write a certain scene, let me know and I'll do my best. Again, thanks for the support! **


	12. Chapter 11

_**Weaving a Song**_

Chapter 11

c. 2060

Legolas panicked the next day when he went into Almiel's room and she was missing. _Father sent her here so she would not get hurt._ He thought. Haldir came in the room.

_Peace, friend, if she was really in trouble the room would not look as if nothing happened. Also… an intruder would not have made the bed._ He ended almost teasingly and pointed at the perfectly made bed. Legolas sighed exasperated.

_Well then Mr. High and Mighty, why don't you use your new found powers and find my sister._

_I can't. I don't know how they work. Surely you have some bond with her since you're, oh I don't know, her brother._

Legolas eyed Haldir darkly and then looked out the window, his eyes now unfocused. He felt her near by, she was not that far. She was close enough to him that he could feel her general emotions. She seemed very happy. _Almiel?_

_Yes?_

_Where are you?_ There was a pause.

_Well Elven Prince, you might want to get a move on. It's the ninth hour of the day and you usually are up with the sun._

Legolas sent her a humph to which she giggled. _Will you just tell me where you are?_

_No, you must find me!_ Legolas broke the connection and muttered complaints about stubborn princesses under his breath.

"Now, as a royal Prince, heir to the throne, you shouldn't be speaking like thus." Haldir teased. Legolas shot him another dark look and made his way out of the palace. Haldir laughed as he followed. Stepping outside they both drew in deep breaths, here where the air was filled with purity and fragrance. Legolas had a smile on his face and with the light on his face and the circlet in his hair, he truly looked every bit the Prince he was. Then his eyes scanned the gardens and he saw a young girl sitting with her feet in the water surrounded by winged creatures of all types. _My word, she even calls the birds to her._ Legolas thought.

Haldir followed his line of vision and too saw the young child. All of a sudden it was like he was sitting next to her.

"_My, my sweet dove, I would not be surprised if your lady is not entranced with your song."_

_The dove cooed to her, slightly ruffling his feathers. Another bird, this one blue, landed on her outstretched hand. It let off a trill of song and she laughed. "I am not!" She said. The bird trilled again and she giggled. "Oh fine, if you insist." A cardinal landed in front of her. She cocked her head as it spoke and she glanced over to where her brother and protector were watching. She smiled brilliantly, her eyes twinkling. "Would you like to get them for me?" She asked the cardinal. It took off with a burst of feathers flying towards the two Elves searching for a young princess._

Haldir shook himself and watched the bird come closer. Legolas, by some instinct, held out his hand and the bird landed on it. He waited and it started speaking in the sing song way that birds speak. Legolas laughed lightly as it spoke, and after Haldir got over what had happened, he smiled widely as well. Legolas placed the bird on his shoulder and walked lightly over to his sister.

"Why does the young Princess now request our presence?" Almiel smiled and as she did any worries from the night before faded completely from both of their minds.

"Well, now that the morning is halfway over, I thought it would be nice for some company." Her sweet voice trilled. The cardinal and dove lilted and both men stared incredulously for the birds _seemed_ to be laughing at them. Haldir then laughed along.

"Well, here's something new. The daughter of Thranduil can make the birds laugh as the youngest gets the better of the eldest." Legolas turned his blue eyes on his sister who had her shy puppy dog eyes on him, screaming for innocence. Finally he smiled and laughed.

"I certainly don't think the King knew what he was getting into or else he never would have agreed." Legolas said teasingly and sat down next to her.

"You don't mean that." Almiel said quite contentedly. "You would miss me too much." Legolas smiled and put his arm around her shoulders. He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, I would." Haldir sat down on the other side of her.

"Yes, you should have seen how much he panicked when he did not find you in your room." Almiel looked at Haldir and then back at Legolas and grinned.

"Is this true?" Legolas raised an eyebrow.

"Panicked? No, I was, ah, caught off guard." Haldir laughed again.

"Oh always the trained diplomat are you not? Caught off guard means panicked in fancy Prince language." Almiel giggled when her brother pouted. Haldir smiled. Unfortunately for Legolas, in the presence of his sister he could not help but let his mouth curve upward.

"I just did not want my father, the King of Mirkwood, to have to hear from me that I was too busy sleeping to protect my sister, his 'blessed child'." Haldir actually laughed at that.

"Well then I do not really blame you. You would have to be a rogue forevermore just to avoid his wrath." Legolas smiled.

"My point exactly, but I would drag you with me." Almiel let out a sigh.

"It doesn't matter because nothing will happen to me anyway. This is a safe place."

"Indeed," came a voice from behind them. Legolas turned to see the twins watching the trio with interest. "Does the Prince not also agree?"

"I do, anyplace guarded by Elven magic is sure to be safe." The twins grinned.

A look of mischievousness warned Legolas so he was able to pull Almiel out of the way when both twins jumped in the water, splashing everything within a large portion of the garden. Legolas managed to shield Almiel from most of it, but Haldir was caught in the full blast of it.

"You sure have a way with foreign dignitaries, don't you?" Haldir said sarcastically. The twins came up with identical smiles.

"Yes, we do. It's our way of making sure they know who's in charge here."

Legolas grimaced. "You're just lucky you were not raised by my father. You never would have made it."

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a look and then smiled at them. "So that's why you are always so uptight."

The day ended with all five of them dripping wet and not in the least uptight at all.

**A/N: Make sure to check out the companion fic! id:9149401 It has two one-shots right now, but more is coming! Let me know if there are any specific scenes you want. :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**_Weaving a Song_**

Chapter 12

c. 2060

Elrond summoned the three guests to his office again the next day. "I have good news. Mithrandir is due to arrive at any moment. Glorfindel never even had to leave. I have a feeling he knew he needed to be here."

"That is good news indeed." Legolas said.

Elrond saw that, curiously, the young elleth still appeared very shy in his presence. _Maybe it is a result of her gift._ He thought. _Then again maybe she's just actually shy._ _Rather different than her brother though, he has never been shy._

"If I may, when will we leave?" Haldir asked.

"Tomorrow," _Legolas? _Elrond asked the young elf in his mind.

_Yes?_

_When you get there, tell the Lord and Lady to include their daughter in the meeting whenever you speak to them. Tell them, but speak to no one else. Best keep it as quiet as possible._

_Yes My Lord._

"In the meantime, enjoy your last day here among us." The three of them inclined their heads to him and started to walk away. Almiel seemed to hesitate. Legolas looked at her questioningly. Then she seemed to change her mind and grabbed her brother's hand as they walked out the door. However she spoke to Elrond in his mind.

_Do not fret, My Lord, the homes of the Elves will not fall until the rest of Ennor will. And Men are yet strong, not weak like you suppose._

Elrond repressed a shiver as she left the room. Such powerful words, from such a young and seemingly innocent child.

* * *

Almiel was the first to notice him, even though she had never seen him before. She tugged on Legolas' sleeve and when he looked at her she pointed. Legolas smiled when he saw the man.

"Mithrandir," he called. The man also called Gandalf the Grey turned to him and smiled.

"Prince," he said slightly inclining his head. Legolas in turn inclined his head as well while Haldir bowed a little deeper. Almiel hid behind her brother. "Is there not also a Princess here?" Mithrandir asked.

"You always do seem to know everything." Legolas said and then smiled again. "However the Princess seems to have acquired a shyness never to be broken no matter how many times we introduce her to someone. She also has an annoying habit of hiding behind my leg."

"So very unlike yourself I see."

Haldir grinned. "Exactly what I was thinking."

Legolas sighed. "I think it is more because my father was more lax on her diplomatic training than my own since she will not be running a kingdom in the event of his departure. And he thinks it's cute." He added with more exasperation.

"Whatever you wish to think." Haldir said teasingly. Legolas, ever the diplomat, simply let it bounce off of him, his face remaining the same.

"So tell me young Prince what brings you here." Mithrandir said breaking the chain of teasing.

"My father wished for Almiel to start to see the world." Legolas answered casually.

Mithrandir probably had guessed some of the hidden meaning but he called no attention to it. "A very beautiful part of the world she is seeing then."

"Yes, and we go to Lothlórien tomorrow."

"Ah yes, the young Almiel will enjoy that I am sure."

"Yes, if she comes out from behind my leg to see it." Mithrandir tilted his head slightly.

"Why don't you come out young one?" He asked. A small blonde head with vivid green eyes peeked around Legolas' waist. A sheepish grin covered her face. "Come child." He said to her. Legolas knelt down and pushed her forward. She stumbled slightly but recovered and ended up standing in front of the Wizard.

"Have you enjoyed your time in Imladris?" He asked her. Almiel nodded. He glanced with twinkling eyes back at Legolas. "Perhaps you don't realize the gift you've been given, young Prince. Most brothers complain of their little sisters talking too much." Legolas smiled.

"I am sure. However, when she follows you around so much you cannot turn around without knocking her over, it is almost as bad as incessant chattering."

"That was when I was a baby!" Almiel protested.

"She speaks!" Gandalf said, feigning surprise. Almiel shrugged. Such was the beginning of another weave of friendship.

* * *

Mithrandir stroked his beard. "Bad tidings indeed. I will think on all you have said. I shall perhaps even take counsel with others in my Order. But I think I shall need to visit Dol Gulder myself." Elrond leaned forward.

"There is something else we wish to speak to you of." Mithrandir raised an eyebrow. Elrond nodded to Legolas. Legolas sighed and again spoke of his sister. Mithrandir thought on the matter for a long while.

Finally he spoke, "I do not know what to say. It would be one thing if thus was all she could do, but you speak like her power is ever increasing. As for Haldir, I know not why he is included in this situation, but the Valar do everything for a reason."

"So we figured." Legolas said. "But we fear for her life."

"Not yet I should think." Mithrandir said. "Perhaps in Lórien... though I think... Galadriel will not be able to solve the puzzle of your sister either. I do not think her fate is ours to know. However, if I am reckoning right it will be awhile before that prophesy comes to happen. Indeed maybe it is even more important that I visit Dol Gulder as soon as possible.."

They were quiet for a few minutes as they reflected on what they had spoke of. Finally Elrond spoke, "It is time we rest. Legolas has a journey of his own to make tomorrow and you, Mithrandir, may have one as well."

Mithrandir nodded. "Perhaps, but I think I shall stay here for another couple of days to try to figure this puzzle out. Then I shall leave."

"If that is all, then, I shall take my leave." Legolas stood standing. Elrond smiled.

"Yes, we shall bid you farewell in the morning."

* * *

"Farewell to you, Legolas and Almiel Prince and Princess of Mirkwood, and to you, Haldir of Lórien, may your journey be safe and swift." Legolas put his hand on his heart and inclined his head.

"We thank you for your hospitality, Lord of Imladris."

"Fare thee well," Mithrandir said, "perhaps I shall see you in your own homes." Haldir and Legolas both inclined their heads. Almiel cocked hers. Legolas sighed inwardly.

_Almiel, you need to incline your head to him._ He scolded gently, but she was not listening.

She walked up to Mithrandir and touched his hand. _You will not fail._ She told him, and then she backed away and inclined her head. Legolas picked her up and set her on their horse. He leapt up behind her. Just before they took off, he spoke to Mithrandir in his mind quietly.

_Well now you know._ Mithrandir only stared wonderingly after the child.

* * *

They traveled leisurely but at the same time swifter than they normally would. All were slightly anxious to see the city, though for different reasons. A couple days later they arrived at the Nimrodel and Haldir whistled in the fashion of the Marchwardens. An Elf appeared out of the woods in front of them.

"Ah, Haldir, we were beginning to wonder when you'd show up again."

"I was sent by King Thranduil to Imladris along with his son and daughter. What could I do?"

"You enjoyed it while we were stuck watching the borders." The Elf said. Haldir smiled.

"Well, yes of course. Now would you let us through so I may speak with the Lady?" The Elf smiled.

"Of course, would not want to keep you waiting." The three continued, Haldir smiling at the looks of awe on the other two. When they reached the platform where the Lord and Lady waited, they paused.

"Take care around the Lord and Lady, Almiel. Try not to act as shy." Legolas said softly. Almiel did not answer, but he felt through their link that she would act as he asked. They continued on and all inclined their heads once they stepped before the Lord and Lady. They Lady looked into each of their eyes, and they all met her eyes.

For her part, the Lady was caught off guard when she first looked into Almiel's eyes. Galadriel's power had worked on everyone, but when she looked into Almiel's eyes trying to see into her mind like she did to everyone else, Almiel seemed to have no mind, just a black surface.

In fact, it seemed more as if Almiel was staring into her soul. _Your power is strong. _Almiel said to her. Galadriel blinked, unsure as to what just happened while Celeborn looked at her concerned. Finally Almiel turned her eyes away to speak to the Lord.

Galadriel then caught the Prince's eyes. _What did she do? _Legolas asked her.

_I cannot see her... why?_

_It is one of things Haldir and I must speak to you about, but not in my sister's presence. I have much to speak of as I am sure you already know._

_Yes, I have caught on to as much. Come to our private viewing room after dark. I'll send Arwen to watch over your sister._

_Lord Elrond wants your daughter to be included in the meeting as well, but no other._

_Of course, I'll see you later._

They were put on a flet reserved for guests. It was here that Arwen came to visit them. She walked up the stairs and stopped as she beheld the sight before her. Almiel was in her brother's arms and they were speaking of one thing or another along with Haldir, who was leaning casually against the tree. Almiel's eyes then turned to hers, and something about her gaze felt warm. Legolas glanced in the direction of Almiel's eyes and saw the Lady Evenstar.

Haldir saw her as well and nodded to her. "My Lady," he said.

Arwen smiled at all of them. "Is this the new Princess?" She asked Legolas.

Legolas smiled. "Yes, she is." Almiel smiled as well.

"I heard much about you from your brothers." She said softly.

Arwen laughed. "Then perhaps I shall have to set you straight. Who knows what they said of me?"

Haldir watched the scene, a smile dancing on his lips. Here Almiel seemed more at peace than before. Perhaps the incident with the Spider was finally wearing off. He could feel that she was rather content, and, although she still felt the fear and pain of those around her, it was much lessened here where the Wise could already somewhat manage their fear and pain better.

Finally Legolas and Haldir left the two ladies alone while they went to speak with the Lady Galadriel. Almiel was silent for a few minutes after they left, content on staring at the stars through the silver and gold leaves above her. "Beautiful, is it not?" Arwen asked her.

Almiel nodded, before her gaze shifted to Arwen. Again, Arwen felt something warm and bright coming from her. "How is my father?" Arwen asked the girl. Almiel smiled.

"Well, though I think he misses you and your mother."

"I know, perhaps we shall return soon." Arwen said. "What of your own father?"

Almiel laughed. "The same, though I hear he is having trouble keeping up with both Legolas and I."

As they spoke, Arwen noticed something. Almiel seemed to be incredibly innocent, naïve even, but while she spoke she also seemed very wise. Arwen thought there was something different about her but could not put a name to it. However, just talking with her made the world a brighter place. Something that was needed as rumors grew darker.

_Maybe it is simply the fact that she is a child and there are not many Elflings anymore. _But something told her that was not the only reason. Even so, Arwen knew she had found a new friendship in this Princess.

* * *

When Legolas and Haldir returned, they found the two elleths speaking animatedly to one another. Legolas smiled, though it was sobered. Haldir glanced at him, and they exchanged a thought.

_Why does no one know?_

_And why can no one tell who actually sent her?_

**A/N: This chapter is a bit longer, but it is so the story can keep moving. Next chapter there's a time jump. Make sure to check out the companion fic! And thanks for the support!**


	14. Chapter 13

_**Weaving a Song**_

Chapter 13

c. 2063

They stayed among the trees of Lothlórien for almost three years until word reached them that Gandalf had sent the Necromancer away from the strong hold of Dol Gulder, and that Thranduil had sent for his children. They then had one last dinner with the Lord and Lady.

Galadriel smiled at the Prince and Princess as they were about to part. "Good luck and swift feet on your journey." She said, "Namarie." Arwen waited next to her mother.

"We have gifts for you before you leave. For you Prince, an symbol of your house." Arwen handed him a delicate necklace on which was a silver leaf, edged in green with intricate detail. A smile touched his lips as he inspected it.

"Thank you, milady." He said touching his forehead.

"For you, Princess, my granddaughter chose your gift." Galadriel smiled at Arwen who led a horse into the clearing.

"He was bred from my own stallion. He will serve you well." He was completely white with a black mane and tail.

"Thank you," Almiel said wonderingly and stroked the horse who took and instant liking to her.

"His name is Condu."

_So you're a lord among horses… _Almiel said to Condu. He sniffed at her and blew on her nose. She smiled. Legolas smiled watching her.

"Thank you, maladies again. We shall leave now." Almiel hopped onto Condu and Legolas swung onto his own horse. As they passed Haldir he spoke to them one at a time. _Good luck on your journey Legolas. We will see each other soon. Almiel, I hope you remain well. You will be a beautiful Princess._

_Thank you Haldir, _Almiel said back. Over the couple of years they had all been in Lórien the relationship between Haldir and Almiel had grown so they were almost as inseparable as Almiel was with Legolas. Haldir watched as they were rode away back to Mirkwood. _Why do I feel like I will be riding that way soon?_ He thought.

He reassured himself with the fact that it was probably only because he would soon wish to visit the two he had become family too. He was a brother to both of them, and his bond with Almiel was especially deep. They had discovered that in particular six months ago.

_Almiel skipped happily along the forest path, followed closely by Legolas and Haldir. Though Haldir had his own duties as a Marchwarden, in his spare time he stayed with them. Almiel hummed to herself and would put her hand up against every tree she skipped past. Haldir smiled watching her. "I told you she was more of an Elf than you were." Legolas smiled as well, but he appeared thoughtful._

"_I think it was Elves such as her that began waking the trees. Innocent Elves that only wanted to speak to all living things."_

"_If only more were like that." Haldir said. Legolas nodded in agreement. _

_They continued following the child through the forest until the sun began sinking. Haldir looked at their surroundings and frowned slightly. "We should go." He said. "This is not the place to stay after the sun goes down, even with the Lady's protection." Legolas nodded. _

_"Almiel!" He called. She turned and looked at him. He motioned to her and she began skipping back. Then she suddenly stopped. Her head turned to the left and the rest of her body soon followed. Haldir frowned and examined the surroundings again. __**Legolas… **__he said. __**Something is off.**_

_**What is it, do you think?**_

_**I'm not sure… we should leave now.**_

_**All well and good, but my sister is entranced but whatever is off. **__Legolas motioned to his sister who was now slowly walking step by step into the forest. She did seem rather entranced. Haldir, feeling panic rise in his heart though he knew not why, suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Almiel before she could advance any further. Seconds later he found out why, and he rolled still holding Almiel to avoid the sudden leap of the beast that came at them. Legolas had his bow in hand by now, but he did not shoot for a moment as the animal was in front of both his friend and sister. _

_Haldir raised his eyes to look at the beast, while simultaneously holding Almiel down from chasing after it. Looking, he saw that it was a half mad panther with froth dripping down both sides of its face. __**Wait,**__ Almiel said, __**I think I can help it. **_

_Haldir thought about it for a second, which was as long as he had. He felt complete confidence coming from the young child, but there was something mad standing before him. He was about to say no, but then he felt it. He could feel the part of Almiel that gave off the light and warmth. It was like a pulsing golden ball of energy that was constantly sending off radiation of peace. __**Okay, but you better do this right. Otherwise your brother might kill me.**_

_**He'll deal with it. **__Was her answer._

_Legolas had slightly lowered his bow, wondering what was going on. He then heard a young voice, singing. The panther lowered its head and stopped growling. It made a couple attempts to do such again, but then it stopped altogether. It lowered its head completely and laid down, seeming rather weary. Legolas opened his mouth surprised as he saw Haldir holding onto Almiel as she sung. However, he slowly released her as she reached her hand toward the panther. Haldir raised his eyes to Legolas whose mouth still hung slightly open. _

_**What are you…? **__Legolas asked._

_**She has it under her control.**_

_**How do you know that?**_

… _**I can… feel it. **__Legolas remained surprised but he took Haldir's word for it. Almiel's hand came in contact with the panther's head. The panther began purring rather loudly and then licked Almiel's hand affectionately. __**See?**_

_**Your bond with her is sadly deeper than mine. **__Legolas said._

_**Don't ask me why… it just kind of happened. No need to get jealous. I will never be you. **__Haldir said. Legolas sighed._

_**I just wonder when we'll know who exactly the Princess is. **__Haldir examined the young Princess who was now petting the panther as if it were a fawn. _

_**I think that is the best picture of who she'll be, she has tamed the beast. **__Legolas looked and, indeed, it was true._

Haldir smiled as he remembered that scene. That panther had taken quite a liking to the Princess ever after and he could see it even now watching the retreating forms of the royal siblings. Almiel had had to explain to the panther that they had to leave, which was quite an experience in itself, the day before. It seemed it had not wanted to leave her either. Haldir slipped off to where it was and he pressed his hand to the panther's forehead.

"Why do you not follow her?" he sang to the beast. It looked at him, head cocked and ears flickering as if it had not thought of that. "Go," Haldir told it. The panther seemed to think about it for a second before it leaped off toward the Prince and Princess. Haldir stood and watched it disappear, though he noticed Galadriel appeared at his side.

"You are wise for doing such a thing." She said. Haldir had explained to her what had happened quite a while ago.

"Thank you, milady." He said softly, still staring after them not able to shake the feeling that he would be following them sooner than he thought.

How right he was.

**A/N: I uploaded this chapter this weekend because I really wanted to get the story moving again. Also, remember there is now a companion fic, which is going to be a lot more involved with this story later and will serve as an epilogue. :) Love your support and reviews! **


	15. Chapter 14

**_Weaving a Song_**

Chapter 14

c. 2063

"Our daughter is on her way." Thranduil said hugging his wife around the middle.

"Yes, and the danger is no longer as bad." Oiolairë said and smiled. "We will finally see our children again."

"Come, let us meet them." Thranduil said, feeling his son and daughter getting closer with every passing moment.

* * *

The Necromancer seethed as he wandered the wild having fled Dol Gulder. _Cursed Wood-Elves… never know when not to interfere. _This was not the first time Thranduil had disrupted his plans either. He knew it had to have been Thranduil who told the Wizard. The Elvenking pretended to be strong, but he was weak… so weak. He would pay for his mistakes. All in good time. _He will never know what hit him either._

He summoned his loyalist, and deadliest servant.

* * *

Oiolairë hugged her daughter as soon as she got off Condu. Thranduil was quickly behind her.

"So what am I? A side bag? A spare arrow?" Legolas said teasingly, having been almost completely ignored.

Oiolairë laughed. "Well my son, you have to get used to the fact that your sister is the baby." Legolas begrudgingly let his mother hug him while smiling all the while. Suddenly, the panther materialized at the Princess' side and the King reached for his sword that was not there. He was about to call the Guard when Almiel stopped him.

"Peace Ada, she is my friend. We met in Lórien and it seems she decided to just follow me home." Thranduil stared at the beast, but when he looked into its eyes he saw the intelligence and peace toward the Princess that it had. Deciding it actually might keep his daughter safer, Thranduil knelt and held out his hand to the panther, singing softly to it. The panther sniffed his hand and then nuzzled it with its nose. Thranduil smiled and then stood, clasping arms with Legolas.

"Come my children. We have a feast to attend."

* * *

After the feast, Legolas and Almiel went to their room and looked out the window. "Home…" Legolas said softly.

Almiel nodded and leaned into Legolas' arms. "Home…" She echoed. She smiled softly as the panther curled up on the rug in Legolas' room. "She seems at home as well." She mentioned.

Legolas nodded. "Indeed." They went to sleep after that, knowing that they were finally home where they belonged.

* * *

**_2 years later:_**

c. 2065

Now forty-four, Almiel was almost nine in human years. Nothing much had changed except for perhaps she laughed a little more. This time they made sure that someone kept an eye on her so she never ran after Spiders or Orcs or Goblins. When it was not her brother or mother or even father, occasionally it was a member of the guard or a servant of the Palace. It also comforted most of them deeply that the panther, now named Rhavaniel, never left her side.

One night while Legolas was sleeping soundly beside her, she felt something she had never felt before. It was fear, yes, but it was rather morbid fear. She thought it was most akin to the Spider she had tried to help before.

As for herself, Almiel could not help but be slightly afraid herself. Of what, she knew not though she did know something so fearful should not come near the Palace. The Palace was a place for light and joyous things, not something so fearful it was practically radiating. She slipped out of bed and quietly stole out of the room, not even Rhavaniel noticing. Indeed, the fact that she was just as deeply asleep worried her further. She passed through the halls of the Palace quietly and without a sound. The fear only increased with every step she took.

* * *

The Witch King ran his master's words through his head. _Make him suffer before he dies, his wife first. Also any that get in my way. Then come back. No need to make a scene. _

The Witch King looked in the King's bedroom to see Thranduil firmly asleep. The spell cast over the Palace food for that day had worked rather well then. He had had to make sure that beast of theirs was drugged as well, but nothing was too hard for him. None would wake until he was ready for them to do so. First he walked in the room and stood over the Queen. Oiolairë would wake first, so he could feed off her fear before he decided Thranduil himself should wake.

He reached out his hand and placed it on her chest. "Wake, my Queen." He hissed.

* * *

Almiel's heart raced as she felt rather than heard the silent scream from her mother. Something was dreadfully wrong and though she knew not what it was exactly, she did know it came from the fear she felt increasing even now. She ran to her parent's bedroom, and then stopped quite suddenly as a wave of fear came over her, making her sway dizzily. She clutched at her stomach wondering if this might be too much for her, she sent a wake up call to her brother.

_Legolas, wake! Something is wrong! _It bothered her when he did not wake right away. _Legolas, rise! Mother is in trouble!_ This seemed to work and she sent a wave of her own power to him to help him along. She felt his mind slowly come to consciousness.

_What is it?_ He asked still rather groggy.

_I'm not sure… Legolas, mother is in pain!_

_Strange, _Legolas said, _I should have felt her as well. _

_There is great fear and pain, Legolas, I… help. _She said sounding defeated. Legolas knew that was not like his sister and heaved himself off the bed, his body still refusing to work on command. He shook his head wondering what was wrong. His whole body felt off and all he wanted to do was crawl back in bed. _Legolas?_ She asked him sounding worried. Her worry however did him much good for he slowly put one foot in front of the other, putting all his effort into reaching his baby sister.

_I'll be right there._ He said, though he rather wondered if he really would.

* * *

Haldir went from a peaceful trance while watching the stars to a deep nightmare. _Everything was black around him. He heard something like a plea for help, as well as a woman screaming. He saw faces fly past his vision though he knew not who they were. Then there was a dark melody and a vision of cruel steel forged by evil. He heard a smack and then red mingled with the black of his world. He heard a "No!" right before a golden light leaped at the figure with the cruel steel. He heard another anguished cry before flames leaped at the edges of his vision. Then all was dark, everything save for a flickering candle in the distance._

**A/N: Thanks for your support. I know it was not a big time jump, but I based her age in the story for this event specifically. :) Hope you enjoy! The companion fic has been changed, the stories that deal with the formation of the Greenwood have become their own story, instead of a bunch of One-shots. That's all!**


	16. Chapter 15

_**Weaving a** **Song** _

Chapter 15

c. 2065 TA

Oiolairë's screams were all silent for some spell kept her from voicing any plea for help. She was being held in the air by the neck by a sinister thing of evil while her husband remained soundly asleep with nary a motion. Her mind still felt foggy, the only thing she was feeling was fear from the twisted fiend before her. He seemed to laugh at her pain, which she was not at all sure was real. The only thing she really knew was that visions that gave her the fear were dancing around her mind and penetrating her soul. Some poison of the Black Land for sure.

Suddenly she collapsed against the floor where she remained gasping for breath. Then a blade entered her line of sight and it rested its cold tip on her neck. She eyed the creature with fear. Then the Ringwraith laughed. "Do not worry, your husband will wake to see you die, and then Mirkwood will be without a King for I shall find and kill the rest of your bloodline as well." He moved toward the bed, still somehow managing to keep the sword on her neck, though if she had had any strength perhaps she could have moved it.

"Rise, my worthless King, and see your doom be decided." Thranduil shivered in his sleep and his body began to sweat. The Ringwraith turned back to the Queen and stepped in front of her. "Are you prepared to die?"

* * *

Almiel ran for her parents without waiting for Legolas. The pain she felt was too much and they needed her. She almost collapsed several times with new outbursts of pain every so often. She came sliding to a stop before the door and looking in she saw what she had felt so much fear and pain from and as it rushed over her in new waves, she screamed. Not to mention, she screamed out loud.

* * *

Legolas might not have felt whatever his sister had from his mother, but Legolas felt it when Almiel screamed. He tripped down the corridor he had been following and collapsed on the ground. However when he straightened all traces of the mysterious toxin, which had slowed him down and kept him asleep before, vanished. He doubled over again though when he finally felt his mother's pain. _Mother!_ He cried and, now able to move freely, he sprinted toward the Queen as fast as his feet would carry him.

* * *

Thranduil, who the Ringwraith had been purposely waking up slowly and torturously before, woke with quite a start at his daughter's scream. The Ringwraith pierced the room with its shrieks of rage and rounded on whoever had dared to scream aloud in his presence. It came to a stop, however, when he saw nothing but a child standing in the doorway.

Meanwhile, the shrieks of the Witch King had paralyzed both Thranduil and Oiolairë. The King now fell out of bed reaching for his sword, which had been removed by the Witch King previously. The Queen, however, was still too paralyzed to move. "What's this?" The Witch King hissed. "A child? What child can resist my magic?" Almiel stared at him, no longer screaming, but not looking scared either. This fact particularly disconcerted the Ringwraith and made him wonder who she was. "Who are you child?" He hissed again.

Almiel stared at him intently but to him, it seemed more intently curious rather than scared. This too, alarmed him and set him on edge. "What is it you fear so much?" Almiel asked wonderingly, for his fear had another sudden spike in it.

The Witch King finally put two and two together and decided this must be the King's daughter for she matched him perfectly save her eyes which were her mother's. "Princess, eh? Perhaps I should kill you first. It might get your father to do things I only dream of." He said and he reached out quickly to grab the child.

"No!" He heard the King scream. Thranduil had by now moved and come behind the Witch King even though he had no weapon. The Nazgul laughed again and he wrapped his arm around the child putting his sword against her body.

"No?" he glanced at the child. "Perhaps instead I shall take her with me, and all of Minas Morgul will be let loose on her?" Surprisingly, the child was still calm, and that just made him angrier. Then he felt a great searing pain like he never had before and he gasped releasing the child. He did however have the sense to push her behind him where the Father could not get to her. Thranduil's eyes filled with the rage of the Eldar, but the Witch-King only laughed again. "You have no weapon, poor Elvenking." Thranduil's lips curled into a snarl.

"I do." He heard a voice behind him say. The Witch-King turned and saw the Prince holding his sister around the middle while in the other arm wielding a knife against the Ringwraith himself.

"I fear no knife." He hissed back. Legolas stood still holding his sister back.

"But you do fear this." Legolas replied and grabbed a torch from the wall. The Nazgul screeched, still partly at a loss as to how this Prince even awoke. Legolas shrank back slightly but he still held the fire in front of him.

The Nazgul turned back to Thranduil who would have been imposing before any mortal, sword or not. However the Nazgul simply put his sword to Thranduil's throat. The Elvenking stiffened but made no move to push it aside yet. "Give up your sister." The Nazgul said to the Prince, "or your father dies." Legolas hesitated but knew that the Nazgul would probably kill them all anyway. That, and Almiel was simply exuding confidence into him and it rather killed any fear the Nazgul was trying to give him.

So, instead, Legolas threw the torch at the Nazgul, who expected Legolas to hand his sister over and hence was completely taken off guard when the flames collided into his cloak. He screeched.

The Nazgul shot one last look at Thranduil before he flung a small dagger at the Queen who had just found the strength to sit up. Almiel let out one last shout before the Nazgul disappeared and returned from whence it came, except this time in flames.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Weaving a Song**_

Chapter 16

c. 2065 TA

Legolas let go of his sister as she launched herself towards her mother. Thranduil turned as well, but Legolas fell to his knees clutching his abdomen before he could move. Thranduil fell to his knees then as well but only after gathering the strength to move to his wife.

Oiolairë sat holding her hand over her stomach where a small silver handle protruded. Thranduil sat there in shock not knowing quite what to do.

"Legolas! Legolas, you must get the Healers!" He finally yelled. Legolas had enough sense of mind to do as he was told and he sprinted back through the Palace. Almiel was clutching her mother's hand and Thranduil could feel that she was using the power she had been gifted with to save her mother. He, however, wondered if it would be enough.

* * *

Haldir made his way as quickly as possible to the flet of the Lady. When he reached it, Galadriel was waiting for him. "My Lady," he said inclining his head with his hand over his heart.

"Why did you wish to see me?" She asked.

"My Lady, I fear the household of Thranduil is endangered." She narrowed her eyes slightly while her husband glanced at her.

"Why do you fear this is so?"

"I have seen it Lady, in a vision while I was resting."

"Strange that I have not seen it. Are you sure?"

"Positive, My Lady." He felt her use her power to read his mind. Galadriel knew from this that he was not lying, he felt sure of what he saw. However, since she had seen nothing of the event he described, she was not sure it actually happened.

"Thank you Haldir, now you shall return to your post. Don't fear, for I shall investigate, though I believe it to be a trick of the mind." Galadriel started to turn to leave, but Haldir called out to her again.

"My Lady! I did not say this just for an investigation. If it has not already happened, then it is happening soon. I wish to be allowed to go to Thranduil's Palace myself." Celeborn looked at him partly in shock. Hardly anyone was ever so bold to his wife. Galadriel seemed to think so too, for he felt slight shock in her as well.

Galadriel turned to face Haldir again, whose eyes showed he was determined. "No, young Marchwarden. Your skill is needed here. You saw your friends less than two years ago. I will investigate, and if needed, will send whom _I_ deem to be appropriate."

"My Lady, it is not for pleasure that I wish to go. I heard a woman scream, and Thranduil cry out to her. If it is the Princess that is hurt, and I do not mean to be arrogant, I may be the only option to send forth." Galadriel's eyes hardened.

"If it was a woman's cry, then it was not the Princess who was hurt. You are dismissed, and you would do well to remember your place."

"Then, forgive me My Lady, why did you not see it? Legolas and I explained to you before the nature of my bond with the Princess. It could be my bond allowed me to see what you were blinded to."

"And who, pray tell, blinded me? None have the power to do so."

"Almiel herself did. You could not see her thoughts when I could. Will you not see even now the reasoning behind my wish to leave?"

Celeborn stared openly shocked at the young Marchwarden's apparent boldness with Galadriel. She seemed caught off guard by this as well, for usually none dared to be so stubborn. "You may not go, I have spoken and you _will_ listen." Haldir's eyes grew cold.

"As you wish, My Lady, but I will say this: If any die of his household because of this, I am told that Thranduil's anger is quite a loathsome thing to deal with." Haldir inclined his head again and turned quickly on his heel before striding away in anger. _Perhaps he should have been born in Mirkwood._ Celeborn thought. _For that was dangerous, but rather not as wise._

Galadriel was holding in just as much anger as Haldir had displayed. She turned and immediately went to her mirror. After a few minutes of looking, but finding nothing she went up to her private room and immersed herself into the power of her ring. She spent hours searching for a hint of something that had or would happen to the life of Thranduil's household, but everything was disguised behind some veil she could not see past. Finally she gave up. She strode out of the room and down the path. Worried, Celeborn followed her.

"What did you see?"

"Nothing, Nothing has happened to Elvenking." She found Haldir at the archery range shooting arrow after arrow. All of them hit the center of the target.

"Haldir." She said abruptly and rather bitterly. Haldir turned, bow still in hand, to face her. Celeborn was surprised to see that his eyes were not as angry as they were _fearful?_

"My Lady?" He asked, his voice still edged with slight anger.

"You have nothing to worry about. I have spent the entire day since searching for what you have told me and found nothing liken to your vision. You will be on patrol for the next two weeks because of your apparent disrespect for your sworn leader." Celeborn noted Haldir's knuckles whiten on his bow. "Will you admit you were wrong?"

A strange gleam came into Haldir's eyes. "When you do, My Lady." Without waiting to be dismissed, he walked away from the two of them and went back to his house. Celeborn flinched at the emotions coming from his wife for they threatened to overpower him. It would be a long time before she got over this one.

* * *

Haldir paced angrily in his bedroom wondering what he should do. He finally settled down enough to meditate and he found his bond with Almiel. He went deeper into it and searched it for something out of place. He did not notice anything, at first. Then he realized something was out of place. There was that part of her that pulsed golden light, the place he had discovered a couple years before. It always pulsed because she was almost always using her power, so he did not think anything of it. But this time, it was pulsing more. Way more than normal. It was not stopping either. The flow continued at this high rate for as long as Haldir watched it. It gave out a huge amount of energy that was not replenishing itself either.

He emerged from their bond more sure than ever that something was wrong, but what was wrong, he knew not. And his Lady would not let him find out.

* * *

The healers had come quickly and had carried Oiolairë to a private healing ward. Almiel never let go of her mother's hand the entire time. Thranduil walked silently beside her. Legolas walked behind the small procession with quite a blank mind.

As soon as they got Oiolairë to the ward they immediately began working. However, they slowly took the dagger out and were about ready to cauterize the wound when they stopped. Both looked at the wound confusedly. Then they watched and their heads slightly cocked as the wound healed itself. Thranduil's eyes widened and he glanced at his daughter who looked slightly paler than usual. Legolas looked just as confused.

The healers kept looking the Queen over, and though there was no physical damage anymore, something was still wrong. _Daddy? _Almiel asked. Thranduil looked at her.

_What is it?_

_Mama… there's something extremely wrong. Something I can't fix. I-I think it has something to do with what happened to her before the rest of us woke up._ Thranduil paled slightly.

"What else is wrong?" he asked the healers.

"We don't know. Maybe poison, it is hard to tell. We… we think… something happened to her mind. Your Majesty," they started rather hesitant, "we are competent healers but… this is some darkness we have not the experience to deal with..." Thranduil ignored them and used his own bond to explore Oiolairë's mind. Everything was normal except for a shadow on her mind. _No…_ he had seen this sort of thing before. The same thing had happened to other kinfolk of his and they had never recovered from the pain of meeting the shadow.

There was only one person that might be able to help his wife.

**A/N: Thanks for your support :) The companion fic has been changed, the stories that deal with the formation of the Greenwood have become their own story (called _A Nation is Formed)_, instead of a bunch of One-shots. I did this because they were their own story and I wanted people to be able to read it without knowledge of this story. That's all!**


	18. Chapter 17

_**Weaving a Song**_

Chapter 17

c. 2065 TA

Thranduil walked quickly through his castle and found his chief messenger. "I need you to take the fastest horse, and go to Imladris as fast as possible. Give this to Lord Elrond and return swiftly. If you do not return within a week, your Queen might be dead." Thranduil held out a scroll to the messenger whose eyes widened, displaying both fear and dread.

"As you wish, My King." He turned to leave.

"And Caranion?"

"Yes, My King?"

"I will have horses waiting for you on your way back so you do not have to rest for their sake."

"Yes, of course Sire."

_Please Elrond, have mercy on us. _Thranduil thought the words his pride would never allow him to speak out loud.

* * *

Caranion reached Imladris in two days time, his horse working extremely hard, sweating, and frothing at the mouth. He was almost sure it was a record time that had perhaps never been done before. He only hoped his horse did not drop dead because of it. "I need to see Lord Elrond immediately."

"Of course, what of your horse?" Erestor asked looking at the state of the poor horse whose sides were rapidly expanding and contracting, and actually did look like it was about to drop dead.

"Can you please get someone to look after him?" Erestor failed to hide his surprise in his eyes. Elves hardly ever allowed anyone to look after their own horses, much less if it was in a different city than their own. It would be even more so in the state the messenger's horse was in. However, he simply inclined his head.

"You may go to his office and knock on his door. If he's available, he'll answer." Caranion inclined his head.

He knocked at the door and then tapped his foot waiting. It felt like five days even though it was hardly five seconds. "You may enter." Came Elrond's deep voice.

"My Lord," Caranion said bowing slightly. He held out the scroll to the Lord. Elrond looked slightly surprised at the lack of formality. He took the scroll while frowning.

"You are of Mirkwood?"

"Yes, Lord Elrond." Elrond opened the scroll and read it slowly.

_My Lord Elrond of Imladris,_

_Late last night, my kingdom was invaded by a servant of the Dark Lord. I believe it was the Witch-King of Angmar, if it was not, it was a Nazgul. Somehow a spell was put on the Palace to make us all fall into an unconscious sleep. Everyone that is except for my daughter. It was a good thing to for the Nazgul invaded my bedchambers and had begun interrogating my wife. Almiel was able to wake both I and Legolas before the Nazgul could kill either of us. Almiel was also able to heal my wife of her dagger wound. It seems, however, that my wife was affected more than any of us know. Almiel feels something worse is wrong with her. If you could, you do not have to come yourself, please send a competent healer who may be able to help my wife._

_Thranduil, King of Mirkwood_

Elrond frowned, reading behind the lines. Thranduil was way too proud to beg for someone to come and help or to let any think Mirkwood was in too much danger. However, if he was desperate enough to call for aid in any way, there was something seriously wrong. Elrond glanced at the messenger who looked as if he had ridden recklessly for days, something Elves were generally not inclined to do.

"My Lord," the messenger started, "Elvenking Thranduil would probably not mention as much in something as non private as a scroll, but he has told me that speed is of the utmost importance. He said that if no one came back within a week… if no one came back within a week the Queen… the Queen will probably die." Elrond sighed. Oiolairë was deeply loved by her people, the evidence of which was the state of the messenger in front of him.

"Go clean up, I will ride to Mirkwood, have no fear. You may follow as you will." Caranion nodded and left. Elrond went to his chambers and quickly changed into traveling clothes. He then gathered different medicines and potions and had everything ready to leave. He had a servant take it to his horse and prepare it for departure.

"Elrohir! Elladan!" He called. His sons appeared in front of him in less than a minute.

"Ada," they both said.

"I'm leaving for Mirkwood. Something serious has occurred and my skills are needed. You two are to listen to Glorfindel and Erestor whilst I am gone and don't cause any trouble. I will be stopping in Lórien on my way back to see my wife and daughter and you are welcome to go there and await me. Farewell." His sons watched him as he left, wondering what was going on. Then they shrugged. _We might as well go to Lórien. We will see sister that way._

Elrond left quickly, galloping through the wilderness to Mirkwood. Hopefully, he would make it in time.

* * *

It had been five days. They had stayed in a private healing ward for the first day, but when it became obvious the Palace healers could not do what they were sending for Lord Elrond for, they moved back to the Royal chambers in Thranduil's room. It was more comfortable, and this way no intruders could make the excuse they came in by accident.

Legolas watched his sister and mother sadly. Thranduil and he were both trying to deny what they saw as truth. They were losing their wife and mother to an unknown poison of the mind. And there was nothing they could do about it. Almiel, however, saw things differently. She had yet to let go of her mother in some way and had stayed curled up against her, sometimes singing, sometimes just remaining silent.

Legolas became increasingly worried as his sister slowly lost her glow. Thranduil thought the same. It was soon that all who were in his vicinity learned to keep their mouths shut and keep all formalities to the tee. Otherwise, they might get worse than they had ever deserved. Tension was at a maximum, and none dared test the King in any way, shape, or form. In any case, any trivial matter brought to the Palace was sent away and postponed by the chief servant of the Palace. More important matters were brought before his Council who then decided whether or not it was important enough to have his attention. If it was not, the case was postponed or dealt with by the Council, if it was, Thranduil would see to it but the party who brought the case was extremely careful not to snap Thranduil's last nerve. Rhavaniel sitting outside the door with teeth bared helped deter any otherwise annoying guests.

When he was with his family, Thranduil took to looking out their window into the garden below. _If you cannot help us Master Elrond, then I may lose both my wife and child._


	19. Chapter 18

_**Weaving a Song**_

Chapter 18

c. 2065 TA

Elrond arrived in Mirkwood after four days of very hard traveling. Thranduil was waiting for him. They inclined their heads to each other. "Forgive me, Thranduil, but I thought you would not be waiting for me, that you would be with your wife."

"I was," Thranduil said, turning and inviting Elrond to walk with him, "but there is not much that can enter this part of my woods without me knowing it, and she was not in immediate danger when I felt you arrive." Elrond nodded.

"I see. I feel very much the same in my own realm." Thranduil turned his face and looked at him.

"No, you must feel more secure, for none of the enemy would dare enter thy kingdom. Nor could they." Elrond examined his face carefully and found that behind his perfect mask of indifferent power was confusion and fear.

"There may be a time when that is not so." Thranduil studied him this time and then swept his arm to indicate a door.

"She is in here." Elrond walked in to find a bleary eyed Prince ever watchful over his mother, and a young Princess curled up against her mother's side. Elrond's brow creased and he began examining the Queen. Thranduil watched guardedly, trying not to become hopeful. Elrond placed his hand over her brow and closed his eyes.

He found something strange. Whatever poison had contaminated the Queen was still there, lingering close to her heart. Surrounding that shadow, however, was a golden light that protected the heart and kept the shadow from spreading. Every now and then the light would try to put out that shadow, but it had no affect that Elrond could see. He withdrew silently and glanced at the King. Thranduil looked at him, still with a carefully kept mask.

"She is in danger still, but not at this moment." Elrond glanced at the healers still looking on from Thranduil's own people. Thranduil noticed and motioned for them to leave which they did with a bow. Thranduil then returned his gaze to Elrond.

"What is it?"

"I am convinced that the only reason your wife is still alive is that your daughter is keeping her alive by the strength of her own body. The poison is close to her heart, but Almiel is keeping it from touching her heart or spreading. If a cure isn't found soon however… Almiel may die spending her strength keeping the Queen alive. As soon as Almiel is removed from her side, by death or otherwise, then she will die as well. Unless... unless for some reason Almiel has enough strength in her to cure your Lady. In that case, I think Almiel would die, but the Queen might live." Elrond softened his gaze and tone of voice. "If I cannot find a cure, you may have a hard choice to make." Thranduil's eyes flashed at first but then they were swept with fear and sadness as he sunk to the floor. Legolas simply walked to the window and stared out. Elrond sighed and began working to find a cure.

* * *

Elrond tried many times over but had yet to actually succeed. He had tried every cure he had ever found for poison of the enemy to no avail. It had been a week and a half and things took a turn for the worse.

Elrond discovered that Almiel's power was fading and she resorted to only protecting her mother's heart. The poison therefore spread everywhere else, corrupting the much beloved Queen's soul. Legolas and Thranduil both started when it happened as they felt the pain and the darkness now in her body.

Elrond worked twice as hard now, but had yet to make any breakthrough. Three days had gone by since the turn for the worse, and the Queen now shivered in her repose. Elrond was leaning over Oiolairë trying to gain some sort of better knowledge of what ailed her. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he glanced up to see Thranduil. Thranduil firmly but gently moved Elrond away and leaned down touching his wife on the brow with his cheek. His eyes shut and his brow furrowed slightly. Legolas saw a tear run down his face. Thranduil stood and then touched his daughter on the cheek.

"We must remove Almiel from her mother." He said softly. "Should she live, she would not be the same and she would sail within the year. I would rather not lose them both. We must do what we can to save my daughter." Legolas looked at his father surprised. Never would he have expected this to be his father's decision. However, he saw the determination in his father's face and knew how serious he was. So the Prince moved to his sister's side.

_Come Almiel, you must rest._

_No! I can save her! _Came the surprisingly fast response.

_You may yet, but to do so you need strength._

_No! I cannot leave her. She will die if I leave her._

_And what if she would die anyway?_

_I was put here for a reason! _She sniffed. _And if this is my purpose than so be it._

_I do not think you were sent to die for one person Almiel. You must return to the land of the living._

_And hurt the entire kingdom for the loss of their Queen?_

_What of their hurt if both their Queen and Princess die?_

_I will not leave her, I am keeping her from pain as well. Besides, I think I can save her._ Then she blocked him out of her thoughts and focused entirely on her mother.

"Oh, Almiel…" Legolas said mournfully and collapsed on the floor. Thranduil looked at him concerned. Legolas shared the words he and Almiel had exchanged and Elrond watched Thranduil pale.

"We must…" Thranduil began before he stopped and King and Prince both turned to Oiolairë. "She's letting go…" he whispered. Elrond turned his back out of respect. They both leaned over their mother and Legolas kissed her softly on the brow.

_I will see you in Valinor my mother._

Thranduil then leaned over his wife himself, Legolas backing away. He kissed her once, sweetly. _I__ am sorry, meleth nin. _His love for what was supposed to be all of eternity was fading. It was a harsh cold reality, that might leave him stranded for days. But he could not doom his daughter to die when he might lose both of them. Nor would Oiolairë choose herself over Almiel. Then Thranduil turned to Almiel. He nodded to Legolas.

Together, they gently lifted Almiel from the bed, but as they lifted she screamed and increased her hold on her mother. They let her go from surprise. She curled up on top of her mother and began singing. There was a sudden incline in her mother's health that all, even Elrond who had turned back, felt. However, it decreased even faster as Almiel lost the strength to continue it. She began screaming and Thranduil grabbed onto her.

"Come Almiel, I cannot lose both of you, please let go."

"No!" She yelled. Thranduil motioned to Legolas who again grabbed onto her. They both tried as gently as possible to loosen her grip on her mother. "NO!" She continued yelling. "No, no no!"

Then everyone stumbled back save Almiel who instead screamed even louder as her mother's life finally left Ennor for the halls of Mandos. Almiel started pouring her energy into her mother's body, now vacant. Elrond moved forward and tried pulling her off himself. So did her father and brother. She pushed them all off and continued fighting until she lost every bit of energy she had. Then her being faded into unconsciousness.

Elrond started to grab her, but Thranduil grabbed his arm before he could. Elrond looked at him incredulous, yet Thranduil only shook his head.

"If you touch her, she will only use her gift unconsciously. It happens while she sleeps as well." Legolas said. Then he cocked his head at her. "I only know of one person who could help her."

**A/N: Loving the support guys! **


	20. Chapter 19

_**Weaving a Song**_

Chapter 19

c.2065 TA

As per his Lady's instructions, Haldir was now following his brothers through the woods on his patrol. Everything was normal, and they were actually on their way home, when he felt searing pain and then a great struggle. He started breathing hard and then everything went dark.

He awoke to his brothers standing over him. He blinked at the light and then sat up. "How long?" He asked.

"Not very, less than a minute." Orophin answered. Haldir nodded. "What happened?" Haldir only shook his head. His brothers exchanged a worried glance. This was not normal nor was the way he had been acting the past two weeks. He had been silent almost the entire patrol, and when they looked at him, they saw a shadow in his eyes. Their bond with him was strangely quiet as well, and he seemed to be blocking them from something, though both Rumil and Orophin were not convinced it was intentional.

Haldir then blinked again as he felt someone pulling at his mind.

_Haldir?_

_Legolas?_

_Aye, I am speaking to you through Almiel's bond._

_I have never spoken with her from this far..._

_Elrond helped. _From afar, Legolas could feel Haldir's sudden comprehension of the matter.

_I felt she was hurting, but I could not do anything. What is wrong? I saw…_

_You must leave now. You must reach us by tomorrow if at all possible._

_I would, but…_

_Elrond is speaking to his wife now to get Galadriel to see reason._

_How did you?_

_Elrond found out. Don't go back to the city, leave now, Galadriel will be appeased. Hurry. _Haldir nodded even though Legolas could not see him.

"I must leave," he told his brothers. "Galadriel will explain." He said. He whistled once for his horse which came galloping. He hopped on and galloped away, raising a hand in farewell to his brothers who exchanged a second very nervous glance. Something was indeed strange about their brother.

* * *

Elrond inclined his head to Thranduil. "I hate to leave at such a time, but Galadriel is demanding evidence of what I speak. As it is I do not think I can help as well as young Haldir can anyway, and he will hopefully be here within the day." Thranduil inclined his head back.

"I hope you are right." He seemed to struggle with something before speaking again. "I thank you for coming when you did and continuing to search for an answer never to be found. It means a great deal to me." Elrond smiled knowing how hard it had been for the Elvenking to unbend his pride enough for that to come through.

"You are most welcome, though I wish I could have done more." Elrond said. He looked into the Elvenking's eyes once more, seeing the pain and sadness within them. He wished he had words to comfort Thranduil, but he did not. And so sighing, he departed. Thranduil watched him leave and then returned to his daughter's side. No one was allowed in the room save for himself and Legolas and neither of them dared touch her. Legolas was watching her hoping for a miracle, but she seemed only to be declining as well. She was actually conscious now, but she was in delirium, and muttered things that made no sense.

All of the sudden, the door was thrown open and a slightly disheveled Haldir stormed into the room. Haldir leaned over her, not even acknowledging the caught off guard king and examined her quietly. After a few minutes, he finally spoke In barely a whisper. "Get someone to bring the strongest wine you have."

"What?" her father asked incredulously.

Haldir looked at him. "You are famous for your feasts, my King. I know you have rather strong wine, and we will need it ere this is over."

"But why?" Legolas asked.

"Your sister gives off energy whether she has it or not, but it is lessened in sleep as you've found out. Wine suppresses the senses, and her gift might as well be considered the same. If her gift is suppressed she may yet survive. Now if you will, someone send for the wine." Legolas looked at his father who nodded. Thranduil probably would not have tolerated the way Haldir was speaking at any other time, but the speed at which he had arrived in Mirkwood told Thranduil that he certainly cared enough to get there quickly.

That, and something had changed in his daughter's mind. She had not recognized either brother or father since she had passed out, but when Haldir forced her to look in his eyes something clicked. Some understanding of what was happening was passed to her, and her eyes actually focused on someone for the first time. Haldir let her chin go after that and stood waiting for Legolas to return.

Legolas arrived with a glass of wine. _We have more just outside, but in the state she's in it won't take much._ Haldir nodded and took the glass. He slowly tipped the wine down her throat, using his bond with her to make her swallow.

_Sleep Princess._ He repeated in her mind the entire time. That phrase combined with the potency of the wine had her out in no more than five minutes. Then he put his hand on her cheek.

"Are you sure you aren't taking her strength?" Thranduil asked, still rather overprotective of his daughter, but in the circumstance, no one could blame him.

"I never have before." Haldir said softly. He closed his eyes partly and searched her with his mind. She was weak of body and mind, and it had hurt her far worse than when she had experienced her first death with the Spider dying. This time she had poured herself into trying to stop the death rather than just relating to pain. However, the wine had done its job. She was no longer giving off any energy, not even to her family. _Legolas, touch her arm softly._ Legolas hesitatingly did so, and the small bulb of energy she had left to give did not pulse. Haldir sighed with relief. _She's fine at this moment, but I will have to give her energy if she is to survive. We should keep her knocked out until she's stronger as well._ Legolas nodded and relayed the information to his father who also nodded.

Then his vigil began. He would put his hand on her forehead and the other on her heart while simultaneously pressing his cheek against hers. He would then open the part of him that had not existed before he met Almiel and energy would flow from him to her. He had yet to figure out where this particular energy came from, for it did not seem to be his. In any case, Haldir did this three times a day for three days. During this time, either Legolas or Thranduil was in the room with him though never both. If Legolas was in the room, then Thranduil was busy actually running the kingdom or vice versa. Rhavaniel paced the room almost the entire time, and the rest of the time lay curled on the floor catching small amounts of sleep.

Finally, at dawn on the fourth day, Haldir went to Almiel and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Rise, young Princess." He whispered and she woke slowly. Legolas and Thranduil had both left the room this time for fear just in case she would do something rather reckless which, given her relatives, would not be all that surprising. Haldir sighed with relief as he looked into her eyes which showed life once more.

She was finally out of danger for the time being.

**A/N: Thanks for the support everyone! **


	21. Chapter 20

_**Weaving a Song**_

Chapter 20

c.2065 TA

"Almiel," Haldir said softly. Almiel's eyes blinked once before she focused them onto his. She looked confused for a minute as she stared at him. Then tears formed in her eyes and she began crying.

_My mother, it's all my fault… I could have saved you. The pain… oh the pain… the hurt, the fear… mother… I can't… mother, mother!_

She was sitting up by now and trying rather hard to jump out of bed and run until she actually found her mother. Haldir held her back rather easily and pushed her up against the headboard to keep her still. _Shhh… calm thyself child._

_How can I? Dead! She's dead… my fault! My…_ She looked at Haldir through her tear weary eyes and found his were quite compassionate. _What have I done?_ He smiled gently.

"You have done more than you know sweet child. Sacrifices for most are not easily done, but you seem to give more than you carry. You have been gifted by the Valar, perhaps even by Eru himself; that is not something easily squandered."

"Then why couldn't I…"

"You also still have much to learn of your gift. Your father tried quite hard to pull you off of your mother. Elrond is a very experienced healer. If he could not save your mother, no one could."

"He has not the gifts I do! I could have…"

"He may not have your gifts but he has such that you don't." He took her arm gently and rubbed it to ease her tenseness which had increased tenfold. "He has the wisdom of many years behind him. He has lived longer than you have and has experienced more than you have. So has your father and brother. And they knew when to let go. That is something you still have to learn. One of the many things you still have to learn."

Almiel looked at him confused. He laughed gently. "It is true you have great power. You are a blessed child as your name implies. But you are young and have not the strength to combat poison of the enemy. But there is one thing you need to learn. You need to learn to let go."

"But!"

"No Almiel, listen to me. If I could not have come, or if I did not have the bond with you that I do, you would have gone with your mother. You would have died trying to save her. Think of how many would have been hurt by that- your father and brother no less. And as for your people, how many of them would have been prepared to lose both Queen and Princess?" Almiel hung her head slightly.

"I just wanted to help!" She said, tears beginning to fall once more.

"We know, we all know that. It is therein that your problem lies. You have lived so far in a time when your power was sufficient to allow you a mostly normal life, but yet giving those around you a more joyous and peaceful life. Take away something from your encounter with the Spider. There will be times when your power is not enough. There will be those, like the Spider, who do not wish to be turned." He sensed he was hitting a little closer to home. "The Nazgul you encountered, what fear came off of him?"

"It… it was unlike any other… it was… I know not how to describe it."

"Then perhaps I can. The Nazgul is one who would scorn your gift, your ability. You _are_ the one thing it fears. It fears no enemy, and even though water and fire will turn it back, it has too much of a draw from its own ring to be set back to entirely much. No, it fears the return of light to its life, for that light will destroy it. That's why you caused it pain. It lives, thrives, eats, drinks the fear and pain of others. The absence and replace of that fear was its pain. It is those that you must spare your power on. As for your mother, your father knew when it was time to let go for even if she lived she would never have been the same. She would have sailed and found herself in Valinor soon enough anyway. When he saw you draining your life force for your mother he also knew he could not lose both of you. You must learn this, you must learn to let go."

Almiel's lip quivered for a second before she launched herself onto Haldir, sobbing into his chest. _She is finally more akin to a normal child._ He thought.

_Legolas, she is recovering. I think she might have at least learned the concept._

_Can we see her?_

_Hmmm, she has not sensed you yet, I think her powers are still dampened so that is a yes._

_Are you able to do such?_

_Possibly… I'm still not quite sure if it's me or the wine._

_Not funny, or so quotes my father though I agree. _Legolas and Thranduil opened the door quietly and walked over to Almiel. She looked up from Haldir and seemingly forgot him and launched herself onto her father. Thranduil looked caught off guard but he held her nonetheless and whispered encouragingly to her. _Maybe I'm not useless as a father to her after all, for once she's actually a child. _

Now, now the family could heal, together.

* * *

"How could you fail a task so simple?" The Necromancer shouted. The Witch-King shuddered slightly.

"I tried, but for some reason the magic given to me had no affect after a while. They all woke up before I could do anything. I did not fail completely. The Queen is dead."

"Yes… so I heard. A good thing too, for your sake. You must never fail me again."

"No Master. Shall I return to Mirkwood and finish the job?"

"No… not now, for now we wait, let them think we are gone. There is no need to speed things up yet."

"Yes, Master." He did not mention the Princess, he was too confused by her anyway. He figured she had miraculously avoided everything he had tampered, for whatever reason, and she had not been scared of him because she probably did not know any better. She was too young. Either way, he knew he would keep his mouth shut.

For now.


	22. Chapter 21

_**Weaving a Song **_

Chapter 21

c. 2065 TA

"Keep close to her," Thranduil told Haldir. "I do not want her trying to kill herself again." Haldir nodded once. Thranduil watched as a servant passed by, carrying something in its arms as it moved to do its job. "If she starts to try to heal everyone, and you cannot sustain her for the time being, take her away."

Haldir nodded again. Thranduil sighed. Haldir's eyes turned sadly away, not wishing to see the depth of pain in the Elvenking's eyes. Yes, his daughter had survived, but Thranduil was now separated, perhaps permanently, from his bond mate. Most elves did not survive the separation, and quickly joined their lovers in either Manwe's halls or Valinor, but Thranduil had never had any plans to leave Ennor (1), he had always been stubborn about that.

The imminent illness of his daughter had distracted him enough until now, but now that Almiel was out of danger for the time being, he was barely holding himself together. Legolas and Almiel had both sunken into slight depression, and at first Haldir had wondered if the royal family would survive. However, between holding onto each other and tightening their bonds with each other, the family seemed to be pulling through. Thranduil on his own had a kingdom, though the Council had been running the kingdom during this time, and the responsibility he felt along with his children seemed to also keep him from fading.

Almiel was another story. Yes, with her family she had managed to stay alive. Now, however, she had secluded herself. No longer was the servant having to chase a giggling child through the halls. No, now the hard part of the job was finding the depressed elleth who seemed to run from everyone, even Haldir. She had recently made a reappearance, knowing the funeral was that day, but still she spoke to no one.

Haldir finally sighed. "I will find her." He said and turned to leave. Thranduil watched him go with sad eyes. This would be a long day.

"Almiel?" Haldir called softly. He found her in her room, curled on her bed with seemingly no intent of moving.

"I'm not moving!" The child confirmed.

Haldir moved over to the bed, sitting on the edge. "Surely you will not stay here forever?" He asked. "The world would miss you very much indeed." He added.

"No," Almiel said. Haldir sighed.

"The entire kingdom is grieving, Princess." He said softly. "There is comfort in each other if you would seek it out."

"I cannot," she said, her voice revealing she was bordering on tears.

"I suppose no one will force you." Haldir said. "But your presence would be missed." He paused. "Everyone has a different way of grieving, but to grieve alone will only increase your chances of fading. It is why your father and brother remain together, and why they have both gone back to their duties."

Almiel looked up at him. "You think I do not know that!" She said. "I can feel it! Feel them all! They are all in pain! And it is my fault! I should have never been born!" Haldir was extremely surprised at the sudden vehemence from the young child. He moved to place his hand on her cheek but she swatted it away and turned so that her back was to him. "I did not ask for your comfort either!"

"Tis a poor way of thanking him for saving your life." Came Legolas' voice. He walked into the room, though Haldir watched him cautiously. "Naneth would never have wanted you to do this to yourself. Why do you think we chose to save you? If anyone should be blamed it should be one of us, Ada or myself. And yes… everyone is in pain, and they are fearful, but they should be. Should we deny the pain of losing such a life? Nay, to not grieve is to become callous and eventually we forget why we celebrate life. To forget, we become no better than the enemy." Legolas said. "Would you rather that be the case? Or would you have us celebrate what time we did have? And, in either case, if you had never been born, all of us would have died at the mercy of the Nazgul."

Almiel did not answer, and she stayed curled on her bed. Haldir reached into their bond without touching her, and he tried to calm her roiling emotions. It worked, slowly but surely, and at last she was calm enough for him to try speaking again. "Come, little one, grieving cannot be done alone. You may find comfort if you join us." Almiel slowly turned to look back at him. He looked into her eyes, and found her own fear there. "I will not leave your side." He said quietly. Almiel finally nodded and he smiled gently.

He picked her up, gently setting her on the floor. Legolas held out his hand to her. "Come sister, we shall find our father." Almiel slowly took his hand and Haldir walked beside them, closely watching the Princess' own emotions. They reached the end of the hallway where they found the King speaking with someone. He heard them coming and he turned, finding his family behind him. He said something to the Elf in front of him who bowed and walked away.

"Come," Thranduil said simply and held out his hand. Legolas let go of Almiel's hand and she walked over to her father. He took her hand into his own, and she found it was warm. She knew he was still in pain, she could feel it herself. But even then, his emotions were controlled and he did not seem to be falling into a dark abyss where only death could find him. He was still strong, even in the greatest loss the Firstborn could endure. She wondered at it in her young mind, wondered how such a thing could come to be. Here he was, somehow unfading, without allowing his sorrow to overcome him.

She wondered briefly, if the same were to happen to her, if she would be as strong. If she would survive. It was a mystery, but perhaps her blood from her father gave her strength she did not know of.

Finally, they reached the Palace gates where it seemed the entire nation had come. The Queen was dearly beloved, and her loss would come hard. Thranduil's hand tightened around his daughter's. If he could feel the pain from his people, she could then as well. He felt the Marchwarden behind him, and he hoped that Haldir would keep her from collapsing here as well. Legolas stood by him on the other side, his eyes dark in what was to happen.

When the nation saw its king arrive, they parted forming a path to the front of the line. Thranduil paused, and then started forward. After the eternity it took to walk that far, they found their Guard bearing the Queen on a litter. Thranduil felt Almiel shake beside him, and before she could run forward he picked her up. Legolas glanced at her concerned, but Thranduil met his eyes and nodded ever so slightly. Then he nodded at the Guard, and they all began moving forward. They went to a clearing in the woods where the pyre had been built, and the Queen was moved. Almiel's tears now fell on her father's neck, but he said nothing. He closed his eyes as the nation moved around them.

Then it was time. He moved slowly, time had stopped having purpose long ago, setting Almiel down. His lips began moving, in the song that had long been ritual for the wood-elves to sing when one of their own was mercilessly taken.

Elves should not die.

It was not long before Legolas joined him, though it could have been, the King had lost track of time. Once Legolas joined, the rest of the nation joined as well. Even Haldir knew the songs, he had been in Mirkwood during a different period of sorrow long ago. Almiel was clinging tightly to Haldir, and eventually, when he proffered his arms, she threw herself into them and he picked her up, whispering gently. He was again reminded of a time long ago, when his little brother had acted much the same. Nothing is new, the past only repeated itself.

When the songs said that it was time, Thranduil and Legolas glanced at each other and then moved forward. They both looked down at Oiolairë, now resting quite peacefully. Almiel, still in Haldir's arms, also looked down before guilt covered her face. Thranduil looked at her concerned, but Haldir shook his head. Thranduil then sighed slightly and he and Legolas both hesitatingly grabbed the torches being held to them. When the song peaked, they let the fire fall and the funeral pyre was ablaze. Legolas was now shaking slightly as well, his eyes on where his mother once lay. Almiel squirmed out of Haldir's arms and went to her brother who glanced down at her and then kneeled beside her. They held each other for a while, brother and sister. Thranduil himself was staring into the fire, as it slowly burned down.

Around them, the nation slowly dispersed, still singing. The trees seemed to be mourning as well, and their branches seemed to wilt slightly. Then only the royal family remained in the clearing, while the entire woods was now filled with the sadness of the Elves' singing. Haldir had backed away, though still close enough to intervene if necessary. He watched as Almiel moved and tugged on her father's arm. Her father looked down and her, and then sat on the ground next to her. She climbed into his lap and let her head rest on his chest. His arms were wrapped around her, and soon Legolas was sitting with them as well.

The night was deep as the family sat there, silhouetted by the glow of the dying fire. Tears crept down their faces silently, none of them bothering to wipe them away. That would be done later, when their grief was spent and their mourning time ended.

The grief would never really fade though. It would linger in their hearts as things they had once done together never happened again. It was soon that Thranduil found he no longer wished to dance. Even Legolas stopped dancing as much, but for him, his mother was the person who had first taken him fishing, and the thrill was never quite enough after that night. Strangely, it was Almiel that changed much more than anyone thought. She would laugh and smile again, but she was no longer running down the halls in search of adventure. She seemed to grow up that night, and she forgot she was still a child. Perhaps the best evidence was that, after that night, she would stay in her own room, never again cuddling up to her older brother while she slept. During the day, she went about her duties as well as she could, which was quite well, but though on the outside her innocence stayed, inside she had long lost it in the fears and pains of everyone around her, starting with her own mother when she was scared of trying to bring another child into the world. Her mother, however, had held her when things went wrong, even if Almiel could comfort her more than she could. But still, a mother's love reaches far deeper than just comfort, and sometimes it's all that's needed to keep going. Now, for two siblings, that was gone for a long time, if not forever.

Elves were never meant to die.

**(1) Ennor- Sindarin for Middle-Earth. **

**A/N: A little darker... but I still hope you enjoy! Thanks for your support, and for those hoping Almiel would grow up sometime, there is a MAJOR time jump next chapter. For those hoping she would never grow up, I am going to be adding some one-shots about her childhood to the companion fic soon, so watch for that. Hope you keep reading! :)**


	23. Chapter 22

_**Weaving a Song** _

Chapter 22

c. 2480 TA

Thranduil sighed as he looked at the map of Mirkwood. "We have to do something about this." One of his Council members was saying.

"And what would you have us do?" Tawarthion, one of the oldest members of the Council, asked. "Seek out a shadow? We have as much hope of tracking this sickness as we do asking the sun not to rise."

"Not entirely true," Thranduil spoke finally. Everyone looked at him surprised. "I think we all know _where_ this comes from. What we do not know is how to get rid of it, if we can. Nor do we know exactly _who_ this is."

"Dol Gulder…" Veryan, another elder on the Council muttered, "We have no hope of going there, we would have to take our entire army as well as Imladris' and Lothlórien's." He said. "The better question is who so that we can inform those who need to be informed."

"Always do you seek to gain aid from others?" Veryan and this particular ellon, Rimedur, had always been at odds, ever since Veryan joined the Council. "Why can we not do this ourselves?"

"This could very well be a very powerful sorcerer, we cannot do this on our own." Thranduil listened half-heartedly as argument fell from one mouth to another. Some thought it was nothing, some thought it a man, others a dark Elf, some a sorcerer, others a wizard, one a shadow only, was he really the only one who thought otherwise? Or were they just too scared to say it?

"My King?" Idhrenion, the Head Council member since the beginning, asked. Thranduil glanced up. "Do you have ought to say?" Thranduil sighed. Time to find out.

"Are you really all that forgetful?" Thranduil asked. The entire Council went silent. "This has happened before. It was the same shadow, same sickness on the forest. Mithrandir said he drove it from the fortress, but it must have returned."

"Surely you do not think that it is the Dark Lord? He was said to be destroyed." Melimion said.

Thranduil clenched his jaw. "Last I checked, it was a _Nazgul_ that tried to kill me and that _did _kill my wife, your Queen. If that does not scream Sauron, I would like to know what proof to offer you?" Melimion was duly abashed and sat down, eyes down cast. The rest of the Council was silent for a minute before Tawarthion braved the silence.

"Granted, it could just be a Nazgul." He said, Thranduil's icy gaze turned to his, but Tawarthion put his hands up in surrender. "I am not saying it is not the Dark Lord, but that it could be. The Witch-King was acting, seemingly on his own, for a while. Was not Moria overtaken? And Gondor threatened and lessened?" The Council was listening to him. "Yes, it could be the Dark Lord, in fact it is very possible. If that is the case, though, should we not be preparing for war once more?" He asked.

"I would rather know for sure who it is before we actually start preparing for war." Veryan said. "One Nazgul is much different than the entirety of the Dark Lord's power."

Thranduil sighed. "That is true, partially. You are, however, discounting the fact that whatever, or whomever, this is has already targeted Mirkwood. Not just in the single attack." Thranduil added. "The shadow grew _here_ first. It took residence _here_. Sauron or not, the sickness or shadow is affecting us. The trees are darkening, the Spiders and Orcs multiplying. We are _already_ under attack, just by a different way."

"Spiders, Orcs, shadows, none of that spells war to me." Another member said. It occurred to Thranduil that he was also the youngest.

"Perhaps you are too young, but I remember that this _used _to be Greenwood, not Mirkwood. I even remember it as Greenwood the Great. Are we so used to darkness that it matters not anymore?" Thranduil asked. "Do we sit back and let our home slowly die? Are we so callous to our own situation that we would just allow Mirkwood to fall into complete and utter darkness?"

There was silence once more.

Finally Tawarthion spoke once more. "War it might be," he said, "but how do we even begin to fight an enemy that remains hidden? It lingers in shadows, working through Orcs and Spiders. Those we can fight, yes, but what hope have we of exterminating them when the shadow still remains?"

Veryan sighed. "Tawarthion is right. The actual Enemy has only made _one_ appearance, and, if it is the Dark Lord, then he still remained hidden himself."

Thranduil stared at the map. "We may not be able to stop this, but we at least need to be prepared for the worse, and if the best happens we can be relieved we never needed to prepare. Is that not wiser?"

Everyone stared at each other, all thinking contemplatively. "I agree." One of them finally said. "Better to sigh with relief later than groan with regret."

"It is wise." Tawarthion said. Idhrenion nodded. Veryan nodded. One by one they all did.

"Then it is decided." Thranduil said. "Send for Legolas and Taenron." He said. Tawarthion moved to go before Thranduil called him back. "Tawarthion," he said, Tawarthion paused. Thranduil hesitated then he spoke, "Send for Ortherion as well." Tawarthion looked surprised but he bowed and went to go do so.

Ten minutes later everyone was reconvened with the three new members. Thranduil addressed Ortherion first. "I know you let my son take your place a long time ago," he said softly, "but we will need your council in this." Ortherion nodded slightly.

The situation was explained to the new members then, by Idhrenion. Legolas was listening but he kept glancing at his father. _You know, everyone can see you looking at me every five seconds. Stop looking so nervous._

_I apologize._

_No you don't. _Thranduil felt Legolas' amusement after that statement. _I am glad you find that amusing._

_I am sorry, truly, but this worries me in a different way._

_How so?_

_My sister, your daughter, their Princess…. Almiel._

_Hmmm,_ his father said noncommittally.

After the Council recessed for the day, Legolas stayed behind until the last Council member, Tawarthion as usual, left. Oddly, Idhrenion was usually the first to leave even as their leader, but it seemed Tawarthion enjoyed the Council chambers much more than anyone else. "You never answered me."

Thranduil glanced at him before smiling. "That is because you should know me well enough that I was thinking about the same long before you were."

Legolas smiled. "I suppose I should have. So what about it?"

Thranduil sat in his chair, his imposing figure collapsing as he sat. Legolas sat then as well, following his father's example. "I am not sure. Last time I sent her with you, but this time you cannot leave."

"Why not just send her to Lórien? Haldir could-"

"I have word from Lórien." Thranduil said. "Haldir is currently travelling." He shifted in his seat. "I have heard, however, that he will be coming by here, and can take her elsewhere before going on his way again. I am just debating where to send her."

"What of Imladris? She was quite happy there before."

"Truthfully? I fear the mountain pass."

"I doubt Haldir would let her fall there."

"No, but he might be killed in the process." Thranduil said sighing.

"Always the pessimist." Legolas muttered.

Thranduil glared at him once. "If you _ever_ have a child of your own…" Legolas grinned, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Ok, ok, before you bring that up again," Legolas said, laughing slightly.

Thranduil cracked a smile. "I suppose Imladris will be fine." He said. "I will write Lord Elrond."

Thranduil received a response by raven a week later. He turned his quill over in his hand a few times before rising. He walked through the hallways before arriving at Almiel's room. He looked in, but she was not there, not that he really expected her to be. He continued on, knowing where she would be. He walked down the steps of the family section of the Palace and into their gardens. There was a statue of Oiolairë in the center now, but Almiel would be in the trees.

There was a young cub on the ground, the latest descendant of Rhavaniel and the first to be christened after its ancestor. Almost all of Rhavaniel's descendants had stayed near the Palace and it was quite common to see a panther roaming the halls. Thranduil, however, scanned the trees, finding they were all bending toward a certain point. He went to the tree where that happened and he put his hand on the tree. _Is she up there?_

_Yes._ The tree answered. He looked up, seeing the traces of his daughter high in the tree. He considered it, and then began climbing. He started to hear singing the higher he climbed and he smiled slightly. He was soon right beneath her.

"Almiel?" He asked quietly. There was soon a face peeking down at him and she smiled.

"Come up!" She said and, between the tree moving and her moving slightly to the side, Thranduil was soon sitting comfortably on a branch next to hers. He studied her and she seemed happy at the moment. "What brings you up here?" Almiel asked. "Normally you stay on the ground."

"Mmmm not all the time." Thranduil said. "I may not have been born here but I have become a wood-elf over the four thousand or so years I have lived here."

"Partially," Almiel giggled. "You barely come out of that cave you call a Palace."

"I used to…" Thranduil protested. "Then you were born, and I have to stay inside to make sure you come back eventually."

Almiel laughed. "Well I suppose that's not what you came up here to say."

"No…" Thranduil said. "How would you like to visit Imladris?" Almiel looked at him curiously.

"It's because the forest is growing darker is it not?" She said and looked away.

"Almiel…" Thranduil started.

"Why must I leave when everyone else stays?" She asked.

"I suppose I care more for you than for everyone else." Thranduil said. Then he sighed. "Look, for my sake then, I would rather you be somewhere safe."

Almiel sighed as well. "When?" She asked.

"Whenever Haldir arrives, he is travelling at the moment, and he will take you to Imladris on his way and leave you there."

Almiel slowly nodded. "And when shall I return?" Thranduil looked away. "I guess you do not know." She said. Thranduil looked back at her.

"Trust me, Almiel, I would rather you be at my side, but with what happened last time…"

"Last time it happened when the danger was supposed to have passed." Almiel said. "At least write me more this time, I will not have Legolas with me."

Thranduil smiled. "Do not worry I will." Almiel smiled slightly before they climbed down, but it was gone when they reached the bottom.

"I still do not wish to leave." She said softly. Thranduil reached out to touch her cheek.

"I know," he said. He kissed her forehead. "You will come home, as soon as I know what is actually happening. Right now it is a mystery in everything, and when that fog clears you will come home." She sighed and they held each other for a second. _I love you, Almiel._

_I love you too Ada._

**A/N:**

**First: 2460 is the date given that Tolkien said was when Sauron returned to Dol Gulder, this is twenty years later as the Elves are getting more desperate. This is around the same year when Orcs have begun populating the Misty Mountains and Moria.**

**Second: Tawarthion, Veryan, Melimion, Idhrenion, and Ortherion are all mentioned in a different story of mine: A Nation is Formed and all of them have been with Thranduil since the beginning. Ortherion used to be the leader of the army up until he decided Legolas was ready to take his place. The other three are obviously Council members, but Tawarthion and Idhrenion specifically were two of the five who approached Gil-galad when they wanted to form a nation. Hence, A Nation is Formed. Rimedur will make an appearance in the next chapter of that story as well. Anyway, enjoy:) **


	24. Chapter 23

_**Weaving a Song**_

Chapter 23

c. 2480 TA

It was not long before the scouts reported in that Haldir would be arriving soon. Almiel seemed slightly saddened by the news, mostly because it meant she would be leaving just as soon. There was also a strangeness to the coming arrival since they had not seen each other since the Queen had died either. On Haldir's end, he was feeling much the same hesitance as to what the condition of the Palace would actually be, especially as he felt the darkness as he rode through the forest.

In fact, as he neared the Palace he slowed, caught off guard by the depth of that darkness so close to the Palace. The natural Elven virtue of the area should have kept it away. Once he reached the Old Forest Road, the darkness did lessen but it still made for a chilling ride. No wonder the Elvenking had wanted to get his daughter out of there.

Taenron, the Captain of the Guard, met him as he entered the Gate. "You have been expected." He said smiling.

Haldir smiled back, they had been friends back when Haldir had visited the Palace as a child and unless some new grudge appears Elven friendships are never truly sundered. "I am not surprised."

"You have lived here too long." Taenron said, his smile widening. "You know too much of our ways."

"I do not remember it being I who decided to stay. I remember you, Legolas, and the King forcing me to stay."

Taenron laughed. "Well, I do not remember that part, but perhaps it did work that way. Come!" He said happily, "We have your room prepared."

"I think I can find my way." Haldir said.

"Yes, but I was told to escort you anyway." Taenron said. Haldir sighed.

"You never change."

Taenron only laughed.

* * *

Legolas found Almiel in the family garden as usual. "Haldir is here." He said.

"I know," she replied, obviously having felt him through their surprisingly strong bond.

"Why are you not moving?"

"You know why," she answered.

"I do not really want you to leave either, but it is not safe." He said sighing. "Come, you should at least show up for dinner tonight."

Almiel glanced at him, sadness in her eyes, before she finally stood. "I said I would leave, and I will. I just do not want too. I will miss my home too much."

"It is a dark home." Legolas said sadly. "You will be better off far from here."

"Maybe," Almiel answered softly. Then she took the arm he offered to her, leaning her head on his shoulder. The family had grown close, very close through the trials they suffered, and her leaving would take a toll on everyone. But King and Prince were convinced it was necessary for the time being.

They walked together through the Palace to their rooms, now side by side. He kissed her forehead as she finally let go. "It will be fine in the end." He said. "You will see." Almiel nodded slowly but said nothing as she disappeared into her room. Legolas stood there for a minute, quiet, and then walked into his own room. He would miss her, more than he wanted to admit. She had been at his side almost ceaselessly since she was a child except for when he was out on patrol. Even then they were in the same kingdom. Now she would be with Elrond while he remained with his father. A part of him wished she could stay as well, but the darkness he felt kept their decision final. _Oh well, we shall just have to vanquish this darkness sooner, so she can come home._

* * *

Haldir appeared for dinner right on time, though he stayed in the shadows of the room, knowing the royal family would not make an appearance until a few minutes later. He leaned against the wall, hesitant about all of this. Even with the darkness he had felt, it also felt wrong to him to take her elsewhere when she belonged here. He had done it before, but then it had felt right. Now, now it felt different, but in what way he could not tell. He did know that the Princess had no desire to leave either through their bond now that they were close once more, and perhaps that was what was making him hesitant himself. Something else though told him that it was not the only reason, that it was the same instinct that had made him feel like he was about to ride for Mirkwood before, when Almiel and Legolas had left him behind in Lórien.

He sighed, figuring Thranduil was doing the best he could, and with Almiel anyone's best was a longshot.

Then the door opened and Haldir watched as all three made their way into the dining room. His eyes widened slightly, not entirely prepared for a now grown Princess. In the back of his mind, he knew she was grown, but his eyes would not believe it. She was still a lost child to him, the one he had to nurse back to the world of the living. Perhaps it was because, although physically she was completely grown, beautifully stunning as her parents and brother before her, he could feel, for the same reason he was the only one she could not feel through her own gift, that she was still young, still struggling, still growing internally, and still trying to figure out how to deal with all that she was on her own.

He felt her eyes turn to his as he realized all this, and he nodded slightly. The corner of her lip curled upward slightly, at least she was somewhat happy to see him even if she was dreading leaving. _I am sorry._ He said.

_It is not your fault all is madness._ She said.

_Not quite all. _He answered. _There is some sanity left in the world._

_Where? _She asked.

_I have seen many places where there is yet calm and peace. Perhaps you will see some on our journey. Have faith, you will be home soon. _He said.

_I will believe that when my father becomes less protective. _She replied.

_You are not helping yourself._ He said.

_I was not meant too._ She answered, still sounding a lot like the child who never willingly let go of her mother.

_And that is what frightens me…_ Haldir thought to himself, but he said nothing as he walked to join the rest of the family for dinner.

That night, though the small family now laughed and smiled even after everything they had been through, Haldir noticed that there was still much joy missing from the halls. There was a time when the laughter had never stopped, but it seemed, at least for now, that that time was over, possibly permanently. His eyes strayed to the Princess, still being able to feel her own pain and fear.

_I hope these halls may yet remember their joy. _It was something they had all asked the Valar for, at one time or another.

* * *

It was the next morning that they set out, after much hesitance on everyone's part and more than one good-bye. Rhavaniel and the other panthers stayed behind, mostly because it was unsure how long she would be gone and these panthers had never strayed beyond Mirkwood's borders before. Though, they seemed confused as to why Almiel was leaving with many a hesitant glance behind.

"It will get better." Haldir said as they left Mirkwood behind.

Almiel glanced at him. "I know…" She said softly. "I just wish I knew when."

"Time passes." Haldir said. "You might as well make the most of it." Almiel surprisingly smiled. "What is it?" He asked.

"You," She said. "I have not seen you since I was a child, and you make me feel like one again."

Haldir smiled at her. "Probably because to everyone but a select few born near you, you are."

"I am not!" Almiel disagreed.

"Mmm… you are not even a millennia yet. You are very young still. Perhaps not a child, but you will be one to almost every Elf." He said.

"If that is our standard then you are not so old yourself."

"Ah," Haldir said lifting a finger, "But I practically raised both of my younger brothers. People automatically see me as older because of that."

Almiel sighed. "You know, I was happy to see you. Now I remember what a pain being around you is."

Haldir laughed. "I am no different from Legolas I am sure."

"Perhaps, but at least with Legolas I know everything he is thinking. With you I feel nothing that I feel in everyone else, and it is like no one is there, and then you talk and you know everything about me."

"Not entirely true, you can still feel my presence because we are so close."

"Yes, but still… It is discomforting."

"Perhaps that is a good thing." Haldir said, smiling once before pushing his horse a little faster. "Come, we still have far to go, and I would rather not be in the mountains for longer than necessary." He said, Almiel following. He did notice, however, that at certain places she would glance around, feeling something other than the two of them, but always she would motion him on.

They both breathed easier upon leaving the mountains. At least most danger was left behind them, Imladris was nearing them but danger was everywhere, even some places that were unexpected.


	25. Chapter 24

**_Weaving a Song_**

Chapter 24

c. 2480 TA

Both Almiel and Haldir breathed easier when they entered Imladris. Almiel because, like in most Elven realms, the pain and fear was lessened here. Haldir because he knew it was safer here than roads they had been on. "Mae l'ovannen," Elrond said as he came out to meet them. His eyes inspected the Princess as she dismounted her horse, also somewhat surprised to see her grown. "You have grown, Princess." He said.

She smiled softly, still apparently somewhat shy. He was still unsure where this particular trait came from, for neither father nor mother had ever been shy. "Hannon le, Lord Elrond."

_So you can greet lords the right way. _Haldir commented.

_I am a Princess, I have to._

_You did not before. _He said simply.

_I was forty._

_That's no excuse._ He said teasingly.

_When are you leaving again? _She asked. It only made him laugh silently.

"Come," Elrond was saying, "Rooms have been prepared for both of you." As they walked beside him, Elrond glanced at Haldir. "Will you be staying as long as she is here?"

"No," Haldir answered, "I am leaving the day after tomorrow. I have several more places I am supposed to go and then I must return to Lórien."

Elrond nodded, this time engaging Almiel in conversation. While he did, Haldir had another wave of uneasiness about leaving Almiel here. The Elvenking would not want her travelling around with him for as long as he still had yet to go, but for some reason Haldir felt like leaving her here was not the right thing to do. Here she had no one save Elrond who could step in if something else happened, but Thranduil had made the decision, not him.

So thinking he parted from Almiel as they both entered their rooms, setting his bag down he sighed. He had spoken briefly with Thranduil before leaving, but it was clear the king only wanted his daughter out of harm's way. For the moment, that meant Imladris.

After both of them had cleaned up, they went to dinner. The crowd was not large, most were still arriving as they were. Elrond motioned them to sit across from him. "My sons are currently travelling but they are expected to arrive within a few days. Celebrían and Arwen are still in Lórien themselves." He explained as they saw no seats saved next to him for any of his family, having been occupied by several others.

"When will they return?" Almiel asked.

"Hopefully soon." He said. "Have you seen them Haldir?" He asked.

Haldir nodded. "Yes, occasionally. I only see them when I actually return to Caras Galadhon. Something that happens rarely lately. They were well when I left a year ago."

"You have been travelling for a year?" Elrond asked, surprised.

"Yes, unfortunately," Haldir admitted. "I am one of the only ones willing to still do it, and My Lady has to send someone."

"I was under the impression you were a Marchwarden, not an ambassador."

"That is true, but my father was an ambassador and I remain one of the few able to speak another language besides our own." Haldir said. "Not many in Lórien wish to leave, and therefore do not bother learning any other language. The few messengers that leave Lórien usually only go between here, the Havens, and occasionally Mirkwood."

Almiel glanced at him. "The same is true in Mirkwood, but now it is mostly for safety's sake." She looked at Elrond. "The wood has grown dark again, darker than before. My father fears the one Mithrandir drove out has returned."

Elrond pressed his lips together, knowing what that could mean. "What is happening?"

"It is a slow thing," she said, "But deadlier for it. Most of our nation is moving closer to the Palace, moving farther away from the mountains. Orcs and Spiders have been moving closer to us as well, and we fear we might be overrun someday."

_And your father told you this? _Haldir asked her.

_Well… not exactly. _Almiel said.

_Speaking your father's innermost fears might be considered dangerous by any other. _He said.

_They are not his innermost fears. _She said grimly. _He spoke them quite loudly to the Council the other day, motivating most of them to prepare for war._

Haldir's eyes sparked with surprise as he looked at her. _He did?_

_Yes, I think it was after that meeting that he and Legolas decided I needed to leave. _She muttered. _Do you have to leave?_

_Did you not just ask me when I was leaving?_

_You may be a pain, _she remarked, _but this could get lonely. _

Haldir quickly suppressed the guilt those words made him feel. _I have too. _He finally said. _Perhaps you will come to Lórien later._

_Later? Hopefully I will be home later. _She said sighing.

_The twins will be here soon. _Haldir said in an effort to cheer her up. _Legolas is like a brother to them, if you remember._

_Yes, but I have only met them briefly before, a long time ago._

_What do you want me to say? _Haldir asked.

_Nothing I guess. I just wish I had never agreed to leave. Something feels wrong about leaving my own home when such a darkness has fallen._

_Darkness will end in time. _Was Haldir's only answer.

* * *

Haldir left when he said he would, but only after doing his best to comfort Almiel that all would be well soon. She never really seemed to believe him, but she at least made an effort to appear as if she did. It did not fool Haldir, but it may have fooled everyone else. Haldir, as usual, could read her fear and knew it had not diminished.

After he was gone, Almiel went to the gardens by the small stream of water that she had gone to before when she was younger. Nothing here seemed to have changed. It was the same as always, though Almiel knew that was in large part due to Elrond's power. She sat on the bank of the stream, letting her hair out and then braiding it into one long braid like she used to do at night when she was little.

The sun shined here where no shadow diminished it. Maybe her stay here would not be so bad after all.

* * *

The twins had been travelling for a few months, sometimes with the rangers and sometimes on their own. They reached Imladris' border and grinned at each other before racing their horses to the stables. They were promptly scolded for disturbing the peace and pretended to listen before laughing as they made their way into their home. Elladan stopped short as they walked through the gardens, quickly hushing his brother.

_Who is that?_ He asked Elrohir, pointing toward an Elleth on the edge of one of the streams. She seemed to be singing softly to herself, and she had not acknowledged them yet.

_How should I know? I have never seen her before._

_That's my point, should we not know every Elleth in Imladris? I know I have danced with all of them at least twice._

_True, but is it not possible she is from elsewhere? Or perhaps a married Elleth? _Elrohir pointed out. _In either situation we might not know her._

_Her hair is too golden to be from Lórien. _Elladan said. _I would know even if she were married if she lived in Imladris, simply from her hair color. _

_Actually, _Elrohir started, _she looks a lot like…_

The Elleth laughed. "I guess you do not recognize me?" She asked laughing softly. The twins exchanged a glance.

"How did you know?" Elrohir asked.

"Your faces were confused." She answered, standing and turning more fully toward them.

Elrohir's eyes cleared of confusion. "Your Highness, forgive us, you have grown." He said, bowing slightly. Elladan apologized as well but she laughed it off.

"Your father said the same. It seems he was expecting me to still be a child."

"I was not expecting you here at all." Elrohir said, smiling. "I am glad of the surprise. What brings you here?"

Almiel sighed. "My father thinks I am no longer safe at home."

"From suitors or enemies?" He asked, teasing her with his eyes. "Or does he consider them the same?"

Almiel laughed. "Well, I suppose he could have been thinking that, but it was not what he told me."

Elladan smiled. "If it was the real reason, you may be no safer here."

His words were true. Both brothers were silently acknowledging the fact that when she had grown, fate had been as kind to her as it had to her family. She mirrored her father and brother in almost every way which gave her bearing a sense of pride and royalty. Her eyes and the gentleness of her face, however, was most definitely from her mother and also gave her a sense of compassion. A trait which, though it was rumored the King and Prince had a trace of, was hidden behind the mask of kingship that the male members of her family carried.

In either case, and much to Thranduil's despise, it had landed her in quite the eligible position, and the twins of Elrond were certainly not the first to notice.

"Then perhaps it is a good reason that is not why my father sent me." She said smiling. "Otherwise he may be disappointed."

Elrohir laughed. "It seems you share much in common with your brother as well. I hope that is not a wrong assumption."

She raised an eyebrow. "We will see," she answered, a mischievous sparkle to her eyes.

"Just when things were looking boring in Imladris," Elladan said, "Life may just be about to get more interesting."

"Indeed," Elrohir said while the Princess' smiled wryly.

**A/N: Because someone asked about it, and because it is confusing if you have either seen just the movies or just have never gone to the timeline in the Appendixes, this is still 461 years BEFORE the Hobbit. In Tolkien's timeline, the White Council knows about the Necromancer, and will eventually find out who the Necromancer is way earlier than Peter Jackson makes it seem in the new Hobbit movie. Not that I dont like the movie- I love it, but this story is going to mostly follow the books as I said until some small parts of the actual Lotr trilogy.**

**On a different note, if you did not catch it before back when Almiel first met Haldir, in the Fellowship of the Ring, Haldir mentions he is one of the only ones who still dares go abroad for news. Neither of his brothers speak the Common Tongue either. **

**Also, there is a chapter now under the companion fic about Almiel's coming of age. **

**Thanks for reading. :)**


	26. Chapter 25

_**Weaving a Song**_

Chapter 25

c. 2505 TA

It had been twenty-five years since Almiel arrived in Imladris. To Almiel it felt like it had been longer than that, the longing she felt to return home never quite left. Letters arrived and were sent consistently by raven, but letters were not the same no matter how much they arrived. She was reading one of these letters by herself in the gardens when she heard a rustle in front of her. She glanced up and saw Arwen walking toward her. "Princess?" Arwen asked, stunned as everyone else had been.

Almiel was not as surprised. Those in Imladris had been expecting Arwen's arrival for the last couple days. "Yes," Almiel answered her.

"You are here?" Arwen asked.

"Yes, for a while yet it seems." Almiel said, sighing slightly glancing back at the letter in hand.

_I am sorry, Ada says things have only gotten worse. Have faith, you will return someday. He has been kept busy, more than usual. Imladris is not so bad is it? I have been there many a time. In either case, nothing much here is different inside the Palace anyway. Always the same, Tawarthion and Melimion keep Council meetings entertaining at least. Ada says he is not, but I think he is getting closer to finally knocking one of them out. Taenron stays near as usual though we are almost as busy as Ada is. I hope you can return soon as well. I love you._

Letters from her brother usually made her laugh, but this one was in response to a drearier day in her life. Imladris was beautiful, charming, relaxing even. Sometimes, at least for Almiel, it was too quiet. Even with the twins running around the place, disturbing the peace, at least that was what Glorfindel called it, Almiel still found things much too quiet compared to what she was used to.

In Mirkwood, Elves were constantly bustling around, doing something. Even in their darkness, laughter still rang through the halls. Songs were still sung, by night and day. It was the only way they could beat back the darkness when there was no enemy to fight. Some thought Thranduil was simply mad, throwing feasts and dances like he did, but it was not his madness that caused it. It was true the Silvan Elves enjoyed feasting and song, even before darkness descended on their wood. The feasts, however, helped to lighten the people's hearts, remind them that all was not hopeless yet. Keep the light flickering in their souls.

Here, the feasts were more sober. Not necessarily because of the consumption of wine, Elves everywhere had a high tolerance for the alcohol and drinking as much as they did the Elves in Mirkwood probably had an even higher one. So long as they did not drink whole barrels of wine they could still be considered at least somewhat sober. No, in Imladris they were sober in how the Elves conducted themselves. The dances were formal, slower. The food was bountiful, yet meat was missing from their table and though there were murmurs and singing in the background, the laughter was more subdued. More equivalent to the higher end of the human society where the laughter had to be contained to a slight chuckle. Except these Elves were not doing it on purpose.

The exception was, unsurprisingly, the twins. The twins, though they did carry themselves with a sense of nobility like they had too, their laughter was a little less contained, and they were more relaxed than everyone else. It was why Almiel had stayed near both of them most of the time she was there. That, and knowing they had been close to Legolas as well as her childhood friendship with Arwen, had encouraged her own friendship with them.

"Well," Arwen said, sensing the Princess' home sickness. She had always been torn in two, with one home in Imladris and one in Lórien, but she knew, even when Almiel was a child in Lórien, that Almiel was a creature of the Greenwood tried and true, and no other home would do for her. "Now that I am here, we have a lot to catch up on."

Almiel smiled at Arwen who extended a hand to her. As Arwen gracefully pulled the Princess up, she felt warmth coming from the Princess' hand and she again wondered at it. She ignored it, however, and laughed lightly as the two elleths walked back into the house.

* * *

There was a feast that night, in honor of Arwen returning home. The feast was normal for Imladris, though the talking was a little louder as most came to greet the Lady returned home. "Nana says she will return in four years." Arwen told her father and brothers.

The twins looked excited, and Elrond smiled. "I am glad of that." He said softly. Almiel's eyes sparkled as she talked to an ellon next to her. The dancing part of the feast had started and the slow waltz like music was starting. As the ellon who had been speaking to Almiel turned to speak to the person on his other side, Elrohir turned his eyes toward her.

"Dance with me?" Almiel looked at him curiously and then at the few who were dancing. Glancing back at him she shrugged.

"I suppose." He grinned and took her hand. She had been there awhile, but it still surprised him that whenever he happened to touch her warmth came from her hand. It was a seemingly simple thing, but it always made his gaze fall upon her with a curious eye every time. He remembered her when she was little, that she had somehow known what to say when she was barely forty.

The dance brought her closer to him, and slightly more warmth flowed to him. "What is it?" He asked her, eyes curious.

"What is what?" She asked.

"I am not sure, your presence gives off something strange…" Almiel cocked her head, seemingly ignorant.

Inside was a different story. Worry gnawed at her for a second, wondering why he was asking and if she told him if something bad would happen. Everyone had told her to keep it quiet, and Elrond had obviously not deigned to tell his own sons. She glanced toward Elrond now, but he was not paying them any attention. He was focused on his own daughter. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"I am not sure I know what you mean." She finally said.

"If I touch you… I feel warmth." He said.

She glanced again toward Elrond, and not for the last time wished she was home. This would not be such a problem there. Elrond still paid no attention. "I think you must be imagining it." Almiel finally said as Elrohir became concerned as to her silence.

He frowned slightly and she now felt guilty, knowing he was not imagining it. "Do you not feel the same when other Eldar touch you? We are said to give off warmth."

"No, well I mean yes, but not like this."

Almiel sighed inwardly. "I think you are mistaken." She said.

He let the subject go after that. Almiel resolved, however, to ask Elrond about why he had not told his sons.

* * *

"Why have you not told your sons?" Almiel asked Elrond privately a few days later.

Elrond glanced at her, somewhat curious. "The more who know the more likely it is to leak out."

"Elrohir is becoming too curious." Almiel said insistently. "We should tell him."

"Why? The twins have always been curious, it's part of their nature. No harm will come of it."

"What harm would come of us telling them? Do you not trust your own sons?"

"Well, to be honest, they have a tendency to spill out all their feelings at entirely wrong times. I do trust them, but I would rather not tell them unless I have too. Just in case one of them manages to vent to the wrong person."

Almiel hesitated, a feeling of unease resting upon her. She would trust Elrond for now, but she would inquire once more as to when she could go home. Something was not right.

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading.**


	27. Chapter 26

**_Weaving a Song_**

Chapter 26

c.2509 TA

After another four years in Imladris, it seemed things were taking an upturn. Her days had not been so dreary as they had seemed at first, and even in her homesickness she found peace that she felt she would be returning home soon. Even if it was not as soon as she had originally thought.

It was a normal day in Imladris at this point in the year, and the twins were valiantly trying to catch the two escaped elleths that had been eluding them the entire day: one their sister, they other Almiel.

They could hear Almiel's laughter fill the gardens as they tried in vain to catch her. Seemingly innocent, she could apparently do about as much damage as they could, and they were the ones to get in trouble for it. Somehow, even if she was caught, no one seemed to be able to blame her, so they still blamed Elladan and Elrohir.

_Father was right._

_About what?_

_I think we finally found something that bit back_. Elrohir said grudgingly.

Elladan laughed and continued to race through his home. Suddenly Glorfindel appeared in front of them. "And what would you be doing racing through meditative gardens?" Elladan sighed.

"Would you believe us if we told you that we were coerced into this garden by being led on a merry goose hunt?" Glorfindel raised an eyebrow at him, and then at Elrohir.

"It's no good Dan, I think he would not believe us even if we told a lie."

"Mmmm, do you think they can even tell whether or not we _were _lying?"

"I am still here." Glorfindel said. "Don't worry, however, your father already knows."

"Of course he does." Elladan muttered as he walked off. Almiel's flute like laugh sounded above them and she dropped to the ground from a branch above them.

"Even when you tell the truth." She said patronizing them.

"Oh be quiet, you only get away with it because you are a guest."

"And Arwen does not?"

"What do I not do?" Came Arwen's voice. Elrohir threw up his hands.

"Why not join the party? Shall I tell Ada you are also running through meditative gardens?"

"I do not run," Arwen said. "I glide." She said and did an airy impression of gliding through the gardens. Almiel laughed once more.

"You see? Therein lies your problem, you are too inelegant of Elves."

"And you are any better?" Elladan challenged.

"Yes, Arwen glides, and I fly." She said and, indeed, when she ran she did like rather like she flew. It was one of the traits of the wood-elves who perhaps did indeed fly from tree to tree.

"I think it is because they are female." Elrohir stated. "Otherwise they would simply do as we do and walk gracefully." Almiel and Arwen exchanged a knowing look and then both laughed at the twin's situations before gliding or flying out of the garden together.

"We shall see you both at the feast tonight." Came Arwen's last call. Elladan and Elrohir watched them leave.

"Will you ask the Princess to dance tonight?" Elladan asked his brother with a slight spark to his eye. Elrohir shoved his brother.

"Only if none other does. I only did when Arwen came home because it was proper."

"Believe that though you might, I do not. You fancy her."

"I do not think…"

"Please, I share your soul. You have asked her to dance on more than one occasion and find time to share with her when you might be elsewhere."

"Does that mean anything?" Elladan looked at Elrohir seemingly troubled. Finally he spoke.

"Perhaps not, only remember who she is. She is a princess on her own, of Thranduil's line no less."

"I am perfectly aware of who she is brother."

"I know, but we have not known her long. The last time we met she was an innocent child. You remember what father told us of her mother?"

"Yes, yes, but do you not see? This _is_ the first time we have really seen her. She is a mature elleth now. She has grown into her beauty and her spirit has not decreased even through what she has seen. Who else save Arwen or grandmother has her grace?"

"None Elrohir, but just heed my warning. Thranduil will be out for blood if you let anything happen."

"I am a son of Elrond! As are you! How could I possibly let anything happen to her?"

"Perhaps I was not clear, if _you_ do anything to _her_…"

"Dan! I would never!"

"Stranger things have happened Elrohir. Just remember…" Elladan finished. Elrohir looked at him incredulously before he let the tension he had not known he was carrying go.

"I understand." He looked at where they had last seen the Princess fly off too. "It is not just her grace and spirit I adore. She is a living picture of what I think Elves were meant to be. I do not know what it is… but she has captured my gaze." Elladan laughed. Elrohir raised his eyebrows at his twin. "What?"

"She is a Princess, you know how many of her own subjects probably feel the same? You might have woman chasing you here, but she probably has men dying to dance with her back home. And your father does not scare away all dance partners- safe or otherwise."

"Almiel is…"

"A very eligible, but inaccessible Princess who is young and beautiful with a very imposing father behind her. Of course there are Elves just like you back in Mirkwood who want to but have yet to dance with her because of both her brother and father. You know how protective Legolas was of her, and he's only her brother. Think of what Thranduil must be like."

"Oh, please, all the stories of him… he cannot be much different than our own father was with Arwen."

"Yet Legolas is much different than both of us. Take my word for it, you are probably one of the few who has actually had the joy of dancing with Almiel. I am only saying this to remind you that you are not completely in love with her yet, you have a long way to go. There are plenty of Elves that probably feel as you do, but only one will actually be able to capture her heart, _and_ her father's." Elladan paused as his brother contemplated his words. "And before you get too serious, whatever else you may do, you _must_ tell her father of your intentions, be it only courtship, and get his permission first." Elrohir sighed.

"As you say, brother." Elladan smiled and put his hand on Elrohir's shoulder.

"I shall be joyous for you if you succeed in your quest of winning the prize jewel." Elrohir smiled.

"When are you going to find your own? It is getting to be too long a wait."

Elladan shoved his brother. "You have not succeeded yet either, brother.

* * *

Elrohir did indeed ask the Princess to dance with him again. The dance itself, however, was never finished. Out of nowhere, the Princess stopped dancing and seconds later both twins, Arwen, and their father doubled over. The Princess ran to the door where she looked out over the valley. Nothing was wrong here, the pain was far away, further away than she had realized at first. Elrohir joined her at the door after a minute, still clutching his stomach. "My mother is hurt." He said simply. Almiel nodded slowly, feeling the fear roll off of him.

"Someone must go looking for her." She said.

_Elladan! We must go! _

_I'm on it. Get the horses, I'll get clothes and weapons._

_Okay._ Right before he left Almiel hesitated and then grabbed his arm. He felt warmth coming from her and then the situation seemed lighter. It was the same he had felt before-

"May the stars watch over you." Almiel said before releasing him. His heart feeling strangely confident he ran out the door to get the horses. Surely the Valar would bless them.

* * *

Elrohir and Elladan both cursed at the state they found their mother in. She was unconscious and left for dead. However, through their bond, they discovered she was still alive. From the tracks around her, they knew it was Orcs that did it.

"They will pay!" Elrohir seethed.

"Aye," Elladan agreed, "But for now let's get her to father, he will heal her and then we can take our revenge."

"Yes…"

* * *

They arrived back and brought their mother immediately to their parent's chambers. Elrond was already ready with herbs and medicines. To their surprise, Almiel was waiting as well with Arwen next to her. Elrond looked at her concerned greatly and touched her cheek. He went deep into his bond with her and, to his despair, found a poison similar to that of Queen Oiolairë's. He glanced at Almiel who nodded slowly confirming what he thought. She glided over and touched Celebrian gently on the hand. She frowned when she did so and Elrohir frowned as she appeared to have a silent conversation with his father.

His father then sighed and grabbed a small bottle of medicine. He had worked hard over the past four hundred and forty-four years to try to come up with a cure for the poison that had taken Mirkwood's queen. It had been a dark stain more than a poison, but his prayer was that even stains left by darkness could be cured. He hoped this would do. He gently poured the medicine slowly down his wife's throat and she responded well. Time would only tell what would happen next.

* * *

Elrohir sat crouched in front of his parent's room. The room had become far too tense and stuffed for his liking, not to mention his fear of his mother's death. Suddenly the door opened and Almiel glided out. She sat next to him, somehow warming him with simply her presence.

"Will she die?" Elrohir asked softly.

"I do not think so… but she might not be the same." Elrohir sighed, his worry showing through his eyes. He put his face in his hands. He felt a light touch on his shoulder and a blissful feeling of peace. "You shall live through it and your mother will find peace, be it here or no. You shall as well, if I am right to judge." _She of all people is,_ Elrohir thought, _her own mother died in her arms._

However, that did not mean he was exactly complaining as another wave of peace flowed over him, and then it dawned on him. _It comes from her, I know i t does. Why? She said she had no idea what I was talking about. Could it only be because as my brother said, I fancy her? What is going on?_

The only thing he knew at that moment was that there was a feeling of bliss over him, and it came from the woman sitting beside him. It also seemed to increase when he touched her. _What could this mean?_ He thought once more.

Almiel then stood and returned to his mother's side. Almiel sat down next to the bed and put her hand gently on Celebrian's arm. _Don't go hurting yourself. _Elrond said to her. _Your father would never forgive me._

_I will not, I am both stronger and wiser than before._ She replied. She put her warmth into Celebrian who stirred at what she felt. Elrond felt her energy increase and then she woke.

_How did you…?_

_Your medicine worked for the most part. My gift only helped it work better._ Almiel replied. The Lady's eyes opened somewhat dazed. She looked at Elrond who smiled and squeezed her hand. Arwen still sat next to her mother on the bed while grasping onto her entire arm. Elladan stood staring at her for a moment before he realized what was happening.

_Elrohir! Mother awoke! _Seconds later Elrohir was in the room. The family gathered around her and Almiel slowly backed out of the room.

_Almiel? _The Lady asked curiously. Almiel turned and smiled at her.

_Yes, my Lady?_

_Did you…? I felt…_

_Rest, my Lady, your family is surrounding you and cares greatly for you._

**A/N: And the story continues... Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy! **


	28. Chapter 27

_**Weaving a Song**_

Chapter 27

c.2509-2510 TA

Almiel watched Celebrían closely. She was better, but there was a trace of shadow in her no amount of either Almiel's magic, nor Elrond's, could heal. She had been poisoned by the Black Land, and she would probably never recover.

The life lingered on in Celebrían, but Almiel was right. She was never the same. She healed from the wound, but traces of the poison lingered on. Eventually she made the choice to Sail without her husband. It hit all the children hard, more than Elrond. Elrond had seen more death than the other three, but he also knew that Valinor was where peace and rest lay. He would have Sailed long ago if he did not feel called to stay in Ennor for the time being.

However, Arwen refused to be consoled in Imladris and decided to go back to her mother's home in Lórien, Almiel had had enough of the sorrow of Imladris and her father's refusal to bring her home. It was such that, after a brief argument by letter and a lot of pure stubbornness on either side, Almiel had been given (grudging) permission to allow her to go to Lórien with Arwen. Arwen's brothers agreed to escort her and then they decided they would continue on their seemingly reckless ventures and ride with the Rangers to find more Orcs to kill. Nothing Elrond said would sway them any other way.

She rode Condu who seemed delighted to take another trip. The others' horses did not seem as excited as they felt their riders' tensed sorrow. During the course of their trip, Elrohir stayed close to Almiel. Ever since that one afternoon outside the healing ward, he had found reason after reason to remain at Almiel's side.

_It was three weeks before they left. At the time, none of the Peredhil were aware that Almiel would accompany them. She and her father were still arguing the point by letter. Elrohir approached her that afternoon. She glanced up as he came her way. Grief and anger were still plain in his eyes. The twin's wish to see their mother's tormentors dead had been fulfilled, but now the anger was stirred anew with her Sailing. _

_His pain and fear crashed over her in waves, but she remained silent as he sat next to her. "We leave soon." He said. _

_"I know," Almiel answered. _

_"You are staying." He said._

_"It looks that way." She said, not knowing if her father would relent yet. She had left him little enough room to maneuver but she was unsure if he might insist on her staying. _

_Elrohir was silent for a minute before he spoke again. "I know you have been wishing to go home since you got here, and I was wondering… what will happen to you once the three of us leave?"_

_Almiel hesitated unsure of how to answer. If her father did insist she stay here, she was planning on leaving anyway. Foolish maybe, but she had no want to stay here. Not anymore. She had stayed because it was supposedly safer, but there was so much grief here it was almost worse. At least in Lórien Haldir would keep her sane. For the moment. _

_"I am not staying." She said. He looked at her, surprise in his eyes._

_"Your father…?"_

_"No, I decided. He has yet to agree, but he will."_

_"If he does not?" Elrohir asked, a little more hesitant. Her father had a reputation for a reason. Almiel shrugged. His eyes inspected her face. Then he turned his face forward. His grief still overshadowed him. "Are you coming to Lórien?" _

_"I think so." Almiel said. He glanced down at his hands. He had been coming to her for comfort every time his grief consumed him. She glanced away, knowing in her mind it was because he loved, or at least thought he loved, her. "Excuse me," she said softly intending to write Legolas and tell him to convince her father to let her go. _

_Elrohir, however, reached out and grabbed her arm. "Wait," he said. She glanced back at him, feeling her gift respond to his touch feeding him more energy than she thought was either safe or normal. He cocked his head at her. He seemed like he wanted to say something else, but in the end he hesitated and changed his mind. "Hannon, Almiel… For everything." _

_He slowly let go of her hand. She smiled slightly and then walked away. _

Now they were on the road together, and though they had not traveled strenuously, Almiel felt tired for some reason yet beyond her. In the back of her mind, however, a suspicion was already starting to form.

Happily for all of them, however, this night was to be their last travelling. Almiel would be glad to rest in a true bed once more.

* * *

The next day Arwen and Elladan rode slightly faster than the other two. Arwen was anxious to see her grandmother while Almiel had no care to hurry. Elladan of course kept pace with his sister while Elrohir kept close to her. When Almiel and Elrohir arrived at the border, the princess drew Condu in and paused. Then she smiled and laughed, this time unintentionally making Elrohir's heart lighter. He stopped alongside her. He was not prepared, however, for Almiel suddenly pushing Condu into a gallop through the forest. He followed quickly, and soon heard her laughter again. This time her laughter was joined by another's.

He rode into a clearing finding her already off Condu and being twirled in the air by none other than Haldir himself. A sudden spike of jealousy towards one of his former good friends hit him harder than he ever expected. Haldir frowned slightly when he felt Almiel feel suddenly fearful. He cocked his head at her, but she gave him a look that clearly meant she would tell him later.

She let out another laugh and looked at Elrohir. "Come, we are safe in Lórien now. Let us enjoy it." The three let their horses walk behind them with a murmured word and then walked side by side into the Elven city. Haldir and Almiel talked animatedly, catching up from their time apart. Elrohir found himself grudgingly admitting to himself that when Legolas and Almiel had stayed in Lórien for that span of time when she was a child, she and Haldir must have developed a close bond of friendship. Just to comfort himself, he let his finger brush against her hand.

Haldir, who happened to brush shoulders with her at the time felt a less than subtle drop in her energy than was normal. He sent a questioning thought toward her which she simply brushed away with, _Later_. He sent her a mental acknowledgment right before they came to the Lady's flet.

"Welcome, grandson, if you would like, you may join your brother and sister in the flet above this one before we prepare for our feast." Almiel glanced at Haldir.

_I think our feasts, or at least this one, will be much more somber than yours. You would probably call it dinner with a side of depressing music. _He told her rather sadly.

She held in her giggle. _Probably, though even the happiest feasts I've been to in Imladris compares little with those my father throws. I think perhaps that the Elves in Mirkwood, or my father, just like to have more parties on the whole. _

_Aye, your father threw a party while I was there once before your birth just because Legolas came back from Imladris after only being gone a week. Once or twice I even heard he threw a feast simply because he was happy._

_Well… sometimes it takes a lot to make my father happy. Feasts are a good way to make him happy._

_Aye…_

"Welcome once again, Princess, Haldir can show you back to where you stayed before if that is acceptable?"

"It is My Lady." Almiel said inclining her head. _  
_

"We shall see you at the feast as well." The Lady said making it a statement not a question.

"Of course," Almiel said once more. The Lady smiled and then turned to her grandson, clearly dismissing them. Elrohir cast his eyes at Almiel once as she herself turned and left with Haldir. He watched them as they departed, Almiel's eyes sparkling for the first time since Celebrían had returned to Imladris. Another small prick of jealously touched his heart before he pushed it away and joined his siblings as his grandmother had suggested. He was a Son of Elrond after all. Haldir was just a Marchwarden.

**A/N: Well, she is in Lórien now! As for Condu, I do not know if I said this before so I am saying it now. I really do not mind one way or another if you think it is the same horse or a descendant named the same thing. I am not going to name Almiel's horse anything different just because I like the name and all. I know horses are not immortal, though doubtless elven horses would be long lived, but Condu is what her horse will forever be called, same horse or not. Anyway, Next week this will be updated Sunday instead of Saturday because I won't be anywhere near internet. Hope you continue reading! :) **


	29. Chapter 28

**_Weaving a Song_**

Chapter 28

c.2510

Haldir took Almiel's arm almost immediately once they were out of sight and led her into a private garden. "What's wrong?" He asked softly, searching her eyes as he did so.

Almiel sighed. "Nothing… at first." She sighed again as if unsure herself and looked into the sky.

Haldir frowned. "Is it Elrohir?" Almiel looked at him sadly, then she slowly nodded. "Why?" She hesitated, and then she decided to speak her suspicion.

"This is all speculation, I am not sure yet. But I think… It started when his mother first came back… I touched him once to comfort him. He has not stopped wanting to feel that since. I don't have that strong of a bond with him yet. Legolas was way better friends with him than I ever was. They were almost like brothers. I've hardly known him at all. Now… he's taking the energy usually projected to everyone and keeping it for himself. Actually… now that I remember it started before. He asked me why he could feel warmth coming from me. I asked Elrond to tell his sons, but he never did." Haldir clenched his fist partially.

"Would you like me to tell him off?" Almiel laughed softly.

"No… no, he is leaving soon enough. He and his brother are going to find some Orcs to satisfy their anger over their mother. After which I shall hopefully be back in Mirkwood with my father who would not let anyone near me anyway." This time Haldir laughed.

"Has anyone even tried to court you with your father over your shoulder?" Almiel smiled.

"There was one unfortunate soldier who did. He even asked my father and everything. My father told him he could escort me to a feast."

"So it did work?"

"No, my father did not tell me and told my brother to stay close to me. Somewhere between my father's stares and my brother's the poor man never even got within five feet of me. I had felt something strange, but did not know until afterward when one of our servants told me." Haldir laughed again.

"Well, I have a feeling your father was testing his courage."

"Perhaps," Almiel said. "In any case no one else has tried yet."

"What if Elrohir does?" Haldir asked.

"I don't know. I doubt under my father's eye he would be able to do much. Nor under yours or my brothers." Haldir smiled.

"True, come, let us ready ourselves for the feast."

* * *

The feast was indeed somber. There were only mourning songs sung and everything was above formal. The few dances there were were all slow dances which Almiel decided to boycott altogether.

Haldir indeed kept a close eye on Elrohir the entire time. Elrohir did not fail to notice this either. Elladan glanced constantly between the three of them though Arwen seemed oblivious.

When the feast was over, everyone left save Galadriel's grandchildren, Almiel, and Haldir. Galadriel looked at each of them before beginning. "You are all welcome for as long as need be, but tell me, what were your plans from here?"

Arwen smiled sadly, "I shall stay until I feel a need to return home." Galadriel nodded.

Elladan then spoke, "My brother and I are leaving as soon as we are ready, tomorrow or the next day." Elrohir remained quiet.

"To find the Rangers?"

"Yes Grandmother." Elladan said.

"And you Princess?" Almiel bowed her head.

"I shall remain until my father calls for me." She said. _Or until I force him to let me come home._

Elrohir glanced at her and then Haldir. Then he sighed. "I am weary grandmother, I bade you all good night." He got up and left. His brother frowned and then dismissed himself. It was not too much later when the other three did as well.

"Elrohir, what's wrong with you?" Elladan asked him.

"What do you think?"

"This is not about mom!" Elladan said rather angrily. "All you care about anymore is the Princess!"

"And? I'm in love!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because… because every time I'm around her I feel… different."

"What if… what if everyone feels the same way?" Elladan asked. Elrohir frowned at him, confused.

"You're saying you do too?"

"Yes! And so does Arwen, and ask Haldir, he probably does too. Her brother and father as well!"

"No this is different! Besides, Haldir only has a stronger bond than I because he's known her longer, the same with Arwen."

"You're not listening!" Elladan hissed. "I share a strong bond with you, we are almost one and the same. I feel what you feel and I'm telling you, you are moving far too quickly! Give it time! If you still feel the same in fifty years so be it." Elrohir turned his back on his brother and walked a couple feet away. He stood there frustrated for a few minutes before he finally faced his brother again.

"Tell me then, what should I do? If you felt the same way, what would you do? I cannot bare the thought of ever separating from her."

"You can hardly stand being this far from her, I feel it now. That is a sign of obsession! You must distance yourself from her! Especially if you wish to remain friends with the Prince." Elrohir's eyes darkened for a second before they returned to normal and he sat down rather heavily on a log. He stared into nothingness for a long time. Elladan sat down across from him. _Elrohir, listen to me, trust me. We can leave tomorrow, clear your mind, kill some Orcs. You will then know if what you feel for her is even the same as you think it now. _

_I… I can't… she is the only thing keeping me sane… you don't understand._

_What don't I understand? _

_Here, I'll show you… (memories flashed between them. Most were of Elrohir's complete failure to grasp why his mother was thus treated, but then they changed. His world grew darker as his mother grew worse. He failed to latch onto anything to keep him grounded. Then there was a simple touch on his shoulder. It lightened his world and made his heart less heavy. As quick as it happened, it was over. But after that he realized whose touch it had been, and all it required was a simple touch again to bring light back into his life)._

_Oh Elrohir… Why do you torture yourself so? I want revenge, yes, but our mother is healed now. _

_I don't know… but do you understand now?_

_Aye… look, stay here for awhile, I will find the rangers and find a good group of Orcs to hunt.. I will send for you when I have found them._

_Thank you._

_Just promise me something._

_What?_

_Please don't do something stupid. You must remember whose daughter she is, as well as who __**you**__ are._

…_I promise._

* * *

Elladan left the next day as he had said while Elrohir stayed behind. While this made both Haldir and Almiel slightly nervous, Almiel convinced Haldir that as long as he remained closer to her she would be fine.

Elrohir continued to stay close to Almiel, but Haldir made it a point, rather obviously as well, to remain closer. This worked somewhat well, but Almiel could feel the pain it was causing Elrohir to see Haldir so close to her. Finally she mentioned it to Haldir saying to back off slightly so that she was not giving even more energy to the son of Elrond. Haldir grudgingly listened though he still kept a close eye on Elrohir.

Elrohir did notice that Haldir was not as close to Almiel as before and therefore tried his best to slide into the spot that Haldir had recently vacated. Almiel gently tried pushing him away, but either he took no notice or he was that stubborn in his obsession that he cared not. Over the next few months, he pushed open a bond that should not have formed yet, one that consequently gave more energy to him than before.

_Almiel, you must break this off._

_I know… Haldir, I must return home… soon. _

_He will bleed you dry without knowing it. _

_Should I simply tell him? He has no idea what he's doing._

_No, Elrond was clear that no one else should know. If he has not told his sons, than you should not either._

_I think this is a different situation than before._

_Maybe… but if you simply get out of his reach it will not matter._

_I fear it will hurt him greatly._

_Remember what I told you before? There are sometimes when you need to learn to let go._

_(sigh) I know…_

_How soon can you get home? It would be far better, and Elrohir cannot reach you there. Not as he has here._

_They will not believe my request is as urgent as it actually is. They believe me safer here._

_If I can convince them, would you do it?_

_Of course I have been home sick since I left._

Haldir therefore sent a message without anyone's knowledge to Thranduil asking if Almiel could come home. Hopefully a reply would come.

* * *

Thranduil was walking toward his study when he felt it. A strange weariness came over him, and his chest suddenly ached. He blinked a few times, realizing it was not he that was hurting. _Legolas?_ He asked.

He sighed with some relief as Legolas answered. _I am here. _Any relief he had felt than went away. _I felt it too. _

_You did?_

_Yes, I thought it might be you._

_No… Almiel is the only one that it could be both of us. _

_What of Ortherion? Or Taenron? Or Tawarthion?_

_No, it might be the first or last if only I felt it. Taenron if only you felt it._

_I do not understand. She is with Haldir._

_I do not either. We might have to wait._

_Or we could call her home._

_Not yet. _Thranduil opened the door to his study and saw a letter on top. He frowned and looked at the seal. _Lórien…_ A sense of dread entered his stomach. He opened it and glanced at the signature. It was from Haldir. He scanned the contents, worry filling his soul. _She feels her health may be in danger…_ This sounded a lot like the other letters filled with all sorts of pleas to get Thranduil to change his mind. But the fact that Haldir had sent it made Thranduil reconsider. That and the fact that both he and Legolas had just felt the same odd feeling-

_Okay, Almiel, you win. I will let you come home._

* * *

The message arrived in Lórien a week after Haldir had sent his message. Almiel looked over his shoulder as he opened it. He glanced at her, hiding the words with his hand. "Are you in the business of reading private letters?"

"Private? Since when is anything of yours private to my family?"

Haldir did not bother arguing but simply opened the letter so he could scan the words. Almiel read it over his shoulder. "I can go home!" She said happily and hugged him from behind.

Haldir was less excited. "Almiel… they could feel this from Mirkwood. I knew it was bad but…"

"It no longer matters!" Almiel was beaming with happiness. "I do not have to worry about it anymore." She paused and then glanced at him. "What was your secret of accomplishing what I could not?"

"Secret? It is not secret your Ada just finds me serious while he knows you overdramatize everything."

"Who me?" Almiel asked innocently. Haldir laughed and looked at her still over his shoulder.

"Yes, you."

* * *

Elrohir was walking the paths of Lórien when he heard a happy sounding laugh from nearby. He walked toward the sound but stopped short when he saw the scene in front of him. Haldir was holding something in his hand that Almiel was looking at over his shoulder. Almiel said something and then Haldir looked over his shoulder at her and laughed at whatever it had been.

Unfortunately, in Elrohir's mind, that meant something completely different than the innocent laugh it had been.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I also wanted to say that all of you who reviewed made me really happy last week! :D **


	30. Chapter 29

_**Weaving a Song**_

Chapter 29

c. 2510

Haldir took the message from Thranduil before the Lady to gain her permission to bring Almiel home. "You are leaving once more for the sake of Mirkwood's King." She said to him.

"Yes, but My Lady, I wish for this to remain quiet. There is too much danger that someone will find out when the Princess is leaving."

She considered him for a moment before conceding. "Agreed, but first you must go on one last patrol. It will be you and your brothers. This way you will be able to scout out the trails as well. It will only be a week and the day after you may escort the Princess home." Haldir inclined his head and left.

_Almiel?_

_Yes?_

_Be ready to leave in a week's time._

_I will._

Elrohir was with her. They were sitting in a small clearing in the forest, and at the moment Arwen was there as well. They had been having simple picnics in this clearing for the past few weeks because of the quietness and the relaxation they felt. It was a grassy clearing with only one large rock near the edge. The trees were tall around them and stretched up to leave a clear view of a circle of stars above them at night.

Almiel stood. "I must go to my room now. It has been a pleasure eating once more with you."

Elrohir stood quickly. "Allow me to escort you, My Lady." Almiel smiled, but shook her head slightly.

"It is not necessary, I am not that far and it will only be an inconvenience to one such as yourself." Elrohir's eyes looked hurt and Almiel flinched on the inside. _Let go, _she told herself. She turned and removed herself quickly from the clearing, hoping beyond hope she could actually let go.

* * *

It did not take long for Elrohir to realize Haldir had gone farther away than he usually had. "Where is Haldir?" He asked Almiel, trying to sound as innocent as possible. She was sitting against a tree, her eyes half-closed.

"He is around here somewhere." She said, hoping he did not realize somewhere was actually rather far away.

"That's odd." He commented. Almiel shrugged, returning to whatever conversation she had been having with the tree. He glanced up at the tree wonderingly, as if the possibility that he could also speak with the tree might give him insight into his love's mind. Instead of dwelling on where Haldir might be he instead returned his gaze to the Princess. It would be nice if Haldir was staying away from her for now. It meant he had a better chance.

* * *

It was later that day when he found out where Haldir was. He had been speaking to some old friends that they had known since they were little, having visited Lórien often with their mother. These particular friends happened to be Haldir's cousins. "Where's your cousins?" Elrohir asked, not as innocently as he sounded.

"Where they always are." One of them commented. "Always on patrol- or in Mirkwood." The sting of that had never really left Haldir's relatives. When Rúmil had been just an infant, they had spent almost twenty-five years in (at that time) Eryn Galen. Haldir's aunt had been furious at the time, angry that three children had taken off and gone to visit the mad elves of the woodland realm, and it seemed that barb had been passed to her children. This was mostly because, upon their return, Haldir had not become an ambassador like his father was, but rather a Marchwarden. In effect this was not entirely true, but only because he was one of the only ones the Lady would send as an ambassador at this time.

"But they are on patrol?" Elrohir asked, a panic entering his mind as he thought something worse could happen if they were actually in Mirkwood.

"Yes," his cousins answered. "Why do you care?"

"Haldir is a friend." Elrohir answered, hoping he sounded convincing. They had, after all, been friends. At least until now.

* * *

With Haldir gone, Elrohir determined to take the opportunity to get even closer to Almiel. He failed to notice the paled color of her cheeks or the glow lessening around her. Over the days Haldir was gone, Elrohir opened their bond even further causing her to give him even more energy.

On the second to last day, a worse event occurred.

They were sitting in a glade, Almiel singing to herself softly. Her fingers worked deftly as she weaved something out of the tall grass around them. Elrohir watched, fascinated, and a thought began taking shape in his mind. He moved closer to her, and she glanced up at him. Elrohir missed the growing wariness in her eyes as she reluctantly turned back to the basket she weaved.

"Your voice is beautiful." He said. Her voice faded for a second and she looked up.

She smiled once. "Hannon," she said and turned back to weaving, this time in silence.

"Where did you learn to do that?" He asked, now sitting next to her. Her muscles tensed for a minute before they relaxed again.

"At home," she answered, not bothering to go into detail. He seemed confused but said nothing.

"You still long for home?" He asked.

_More than you know,_ she thought. "Yes."

"Have you heard from home lately? You do not speak as much about it anymore."

"Yes, my father wrote me a couple days ago." She said. "It was quite a delightful letter." Elrohir's mind flashed back to the scene he had witnessed between Haldir and the Princess. He had been holding something in his hand. Something that could have been a letter. 'Delightful,' she had said. She had certainly looked delighted. Why had she let Haldir read the letter?

"What did it say?" He asked.

Almiel paused in her weaving and glanced at him again. "Well, I suppose it was not all delightful, he did again say he was hesitant to bring me home. But I found it delightful because the wording made it sound like I could return home soon."

_Home soon,_ he pondered the words with some form of hesitance. If she did return home, where would that leave him? He realized he would have to return with her, and do what his brother said he should: tell her father. (Perhaps in this instance it should be noted that he was not thinking clearly. There is no situation in which anyone could _simply_ tell Thranduil that one is dating his daughter with the intention of marriage. One must either ask or beg and hope one makes it out alive. In either case, Elrohir does not yet realize how true Thranduil's reputation can be, but thinks it an exaggeration.) He looked at Almiel again.

"When do you think you will return home?"

Almiel sighed. "Soon," she said. "That is the answer I am always given."

"I am sure you will get your wish soon enough." He said, impulsively kissing her on the cheek as he did so. Almiel gripped the grass beneath her tightly as energy rushed out of her. It was frightening. She had not lost that much since when her own mother had died. She forced herself to smile but stood.

"I certainly hope so." She forced out. "But I think for now I shall retire." She hurried away before he could say anything, her head spinning slightly. She breathed deeply once she got to her room, reminding herself that she had only one more day here.

_Home…_She thought wistfully. _I have not seen Legolas in a long time. He probably has not changed. _She hugged herself. _My father will throw a feast, a wonderful happy feast where there are no somber songs and much dancing. I will enjoy returning home._

* * *

Haldir felt the decrease in energy and glanced ahead toward the city. They were headed back and would arrive by late afternoon the next day. The decrease worried him though. What if something bad was happening? At the moment, he could do nothing. He sighed. Tomorrow could not come soon enough.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy! I am adding a one-shot to the companion piece as well, it is all parts of letters from the time Almiel spent in both Imladris and Lorien between her and her father and brother. :D**


	31. Chapter 30

_**Weaving a Song**_

Chapter 30

c. 2510

Almiel woke from her trance the next day joyful. Arwen smiled when she first caught a glimpse of the Princess wandering among the trees, singing to the birds, and being followed by a trail of wildlife that had not seen such as herself before. Elrohir stood beside his sister watching the Princess as well.

"How does she do that?" Elrohir asked.

"Same as she did to you apparently." Arwen commented. Elrohir glanced at her seemingly confused. "Oh, don't pretend to me, I know you well enough to see what is going on in your head." Elrohir reddened slightly.

"Perhaps, there's just something about her." Arwen nodded in agreement.

"Do you know she is leaving tomorrow?" Elrohir started and stared at Arwen in shock.

"No! She cannot be." Arwen sighed.

"She is, I heard Haldir speak to grandmother about it. She is leaving to return home."

"Her father sent for her?" '_Delightful…' she avoided telling me she was returning home. But she let Haldir read the letter. _Elrohir paused in his thoughts before remembering the words she had used._ "My father was hesitant about me returning." _

"That is what it sounded like."

"How… I suppose Haldir is escorting her?"

Arwen glanced at him raising an eyebrow. "I am sure he is. Grandma usually sends him or her father sends for Haldir. He's the only one the king trusts from Lórien. It sounded like they wanted to keep her departure quiet. Supposedly in case someone were to try to attack her like they attacked our mother."

"She would just leave?" Arwen nodded. "In that case…" Elrohir broke off and then smiled. "Her safety is concerning. I must accompany her as well." He turned and then climbed down the tree and ran off toward the young Princess. For some reason, it left Arwen with a sense of foreboding.

* * *

Almiel was sitting on the rock in the clearing humming still to the birds when Elrohir found her. "What's this about trying to run off without saying anything?" Elrohir asked her. If he would have known better, he would think he saw her pale. In any case, she stopped humming and simply sighed.

"It was for my safety, on my father's orders." She said softly.

"Aye, but that does not mean you could not have told me. Now that I know, I can escort you as well, to keep you safe." Almiel paled on the inside.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary. Haldir would never let me get hurt."

"Nay, he would not. But two sets of eyes are better than one."

"Tis true, but I have my own set of eyes. Should not you stay here? In case your brother were to send for you?" Elrohir crouched down in front of her.

"Perhaps, but I will be back soon enough. It is not a far journey. Besides, your safety is not the only reason I have for going."

"Than what is?"

Elrohir looked at her strangely. _Haldir…_ Almiel thought, but was unsure he could hear her. He was still rather far away. "Surely you know." He took her hand. "You probably do not feel the same for me at the moment, but surely in time… I love you Almiel." At that moment their bond, already stretched wider than it should have been, was ripped open with vivacity and energy gushed from her into him. He felt strangely light hearted and passionate in all the same moment. Almiel gasped for breath, her head spinning. She took her hand away and stood walking to the other side of the clearing. She took shaky breaths. _Haldir!_ She screamed louder.

She only hoped he could hear her in time. Elrohir walked to her dizzily. She turned to face him, and he looked at her worried. "Is something wrong? Your eyes… they are dampened."

"I… I am fine… nothing you should worry about." She said. He stepped closer.

"Are you sure? You don't look so well…" He said and reached up to touch her cheek. She stepped back and to the side, and he looked at her confused. His mind was still rather fuzzy from the enormous amount of energy. In fact, both Almiel's and Elrohir's heads were spinning though for opposite sides of the same reason.

"I am fine… I just should probably rest." Elrohir smiled and stepped closer again.

He offered his arm to her, "Then let me escort you to your room." His smile faltered when she hesitated. He frowned. "What is wrong?" He asked once more.

"Nothing…"

"You seem ill…"

"No, tis nothing… I am," she started but he interrupted her.

"No, you are not fine what is it?" Her mouth opened and closed a few times, not finding any words to say. Finally her shoulders slumped.

"Please, just let me go on my way. I must rest for my journey home."

He frowned. Something told him to do as she said, but there was another part still affected by a strange lightness and passion that told him otherwise. Then he frowned even more. Memories of the past few months running through his mind. Most were of how she had seemed happier. More prominently in that moment, was the memory of finding that she had confided in someone else even when it was the news she had been waiting for for almost twenty-six years. "Would you tell Haldir?"

"That is… he is like my brother!" She said, slightly choking on the words. "It has nothing to do with the situation!"

"Yes, perhaps it does, I confess love for you and you cannot tell me what is wrong when you are clearly ill, but you would tell someone else? Not just that, you told him you could return home, when I am the one you had been telling until we came here." His eyes begged for her to tell him, while the light gleaming in them was clearly intoxicating him.

Almiel's eyes dropped. There was no way to simply break this off, not anymore. He was too involved now. She felt the words she was about to say would hurt him. She looked back up at him and he saw an infinite sadness in her eyes which made him want to hold her in his arms. "Elrohir… there is something you have to hear that you will not like… you do not love…" She began and she already felt hurt coming from him. Her world swayed slightly and she grasped a tree. "You merely want… you only want what I have to give, my joy and light." Elrohir frowned again.

"No, no, I love you, don't you see?" His eyes lighted up with more energy that flowed from her unwillingly again. "When we get to your home, I can ask your father for your hand! We can be together, immortal, forever! Yes, I want your joy, but it is joy we share together!" She backed away from him, tears forming in her eyes at the pain she was about to cause him.

"I, we cannot! My father will never… We are not fit for each other!"

Elrohir's eyes darkened. "If any are, we are! I am the son of the Master of Rivendell, and you are a Princess! It is perfect! You need not fear your father!" The words on Almiel's tongue died on her lips. _It is not my father I fear._ She thought. He reached out and grasped both her arms which made her suck in a quick breath as she pulsed out energy even faster. "Why, there was never a pair so fit together!" He cried akin to one drunk with absolute peace and happiness, which unfortunately was exactly how he was at the moment having taken so much of it from the Princess who stood shaking in his hands. "As soon as we get to your home, your father will approve and we can ride back to Rivendell and spend years there together!" He looked into her eyes, which, being so happy, he did not notice her fear that she would die in his arms then and there. Her body was gaunt now, pale without her usual glow. Her eyes were dulling.

"No, please Elrohir, you must trust me. You must let me go." She said faintly. He frowned at her words, still not understanding what was going on.

"No, Almiel, trust me! I shall never hurt you, only love you."

"You're hurting me now." He never heard the words, he was to busy listening to whatever conversation he was having in his mind. He finally looked at her and smiled softly.

"Forever," he simply said. Her eyes widened and she stepped back, but he held onto her.

"Let me go," she said. She tried calling on Haldir again, but she was too weak. "Go…" she said again, even weaker. She felt so very tired. Elrohir pulled her back closer to him.

"I will never let you go." He said and his lips descended on hers.

Then her world started collapsing as darkness took her.


	32. Chapter 31

_**Weaving a Song** _

Chapter 31

c. 2510 TA

Haldir had felt her cry the first time and practically vaulted onto his horse. "I am sorry," he told his brothers. "I must hurry home."

Orophin eyed him with some hesitation. They were almost as close as brothers could be, but whenever Haldir had been feeling something foreign to Orophin, the self-same brother could only feel Haldir's reaction to it and not whatever it was himself. "Is it the Princess?" Orophin asked softly. "You cannot run after her to protect her all the day long."

"I know," Haldir replied, "but this was not just fear, it was pain and a cry for help as well. We are almost back anyway and would be done within the hour. I am needed." He was about to ride off with that when his face paled and he almost fell off his horse. He would have actually fallen had not Orophin been there before he did.

"What is wrong?" Haldir clutched at his chest and then shook his head.

"It is her, not me. I must go." He said. His brothers glanced at each other.

"Let us go with you then. Just to make sure you do not injure yourself."

"Fine, but I have to approach her on my own."

"Fair enough." His brothers replied.

* * *

"I will never let you go." Elrohir told her very sincerely and had it been anyone else, or had he actually taken time to form a proper bond, it would not have taken nearly the energy nor the power from Almiel that it did. As it was, he still did not notice Almiel tremble as he kissed her. He had no intention at the time of doing anything other than that, for her father, not to mention his, would truly have killed him for that, but he did not realize that what he was doing then was just as bad because of the gift bestowed on the Princess.

Thereby, when he got trampled, his first reaction was giddiness for all the pulsing light inside him. When he saw Haldir trying to steady the swaying Princess, however, his giddiness was swept into something else entirely, though it was still driven by all the extra adrenaline inside of him.

* * *

Haldir had felt the extreme fear Almiel had over the past couple minutes and had pushed his horse even faster. He arrived just in time to see the delirious Lord killing Almiel with nothing but a kiss. Haldir pushed Elrohir as hard as he could off of the Princess and then kicked him away. He grabbed Almiel quickly before she fell. He caught a murmured, "You heard me…" before she passed out in his arms. He gently picked her up and laid her sitting against the rock and he transferred enough energy to keep her alive to her body.

He felt someone approaching him and he turned to see Elrohir looking dangerously angry at him before he felt his own anger spark.

"What did you do to her?" Elrohir yelled. Haldir shook with rage before he slapped Elrohir as far back as possible. Elrohir looked shocked but he simply laughed, his adrenaline not registering the pain.

"It was not me!" Haldir yelled, pointing at him.

"I would never! You may be trying to be overprotective, but this is simply outrageous that you would behave in such a manner."

"I would do no such thing!" Haldir yelled. "_You_ almost killed her! You took way too much of her when you ripped open a bond with her! You did this!" Something appeared to register on Elrohir's face but he still denied.

"No! Never!" Haldir shook before realizing Almiel needed to get out of there. For whatever reason, she was still giving Elrohir energy.

"I am not finished with you!" He said threateningly to Elrohir before picking Almiel up. He put Almiel on his horse. He glanced toward his brothers who were waiting nervously. _She was ready to depart. Her horse is still here as well. Send him on, he knows the way, or accompany him if Galadriel accepts. _He felt Orophin's acknowledgment and he tried to swing onto his horse. But Elrohir grabbed his arm before he could.

"You cannot take her from me!" He said. Haldir lashed out and kicked him in the stomach whereupon the breath was knocked out of him. He stumbled back staring at Haldir in shock.

"You almost took her from everyone." Haldir hissed as he swung up. He then spoke to his horse. "Ride like the wind!"

The horse sensed the severity of the situation and leaped forward at a full gallop. Haldir held onto Almiel the entire way, praying she would not die from this.

* * *

It was another Council meeting, though this time Legolas, Ortherion, and Taenron were present from the beginning. All had grown weary of discussion, however, as endless debates raged around them as to what they were to do. That was when Legolas' mind suddenly felt foggy, and the conversation around him turned into a meaningless murmur in the background. _What is happening?_ He asked himself.

"Your Highness?" He heard through the fog. He blinked and looked toward the voice to see Taenron eyeing him with concern. But then exhaustion of a more dire condition exploded in waves through his brain. "Ai," he whispered sinking to his knees, now unaware of everyone around him. Everyone else stared at him, not sure what to do. Ortherion, however, had been childhood friends with Thranduil and he was staring at the king.

He appeared almost normal, but his eyes had a distant look to them which meant he was very far away. Not only that, but his grip on the table was now tightening to such an extent that Ortherion could see the veins starting to stand out more clearly than it was healthy. "I think that concludes today." Ortherion said. That was when everyone else finally noticed whatever it was affected both father and son.

Thranduil's eyes slowly blinked. When they refocused, the look in them told everyone Ortherion had the best idea and scrambled out of the room. After all but Ortherion had left the king staggered back into the chair and Ortherion could see the pain etched on his face. Legolas was trembling on his knees. "Thranduil?" He asked softly. Thranduil stared into space, not recognizing his name.

Then both he and Legolas started as if struck by lightning before looking in horror at each other. Ortherion stood back as Thranduil shot up and started pacing.

"Clear the Palace." Thranduil said. "Once midnight falls. No one is to be from the Gate to the Royal Wing after that time until I retreat the order. Once midnight falls as well, have the patrols back away from the path leading to the entrance where one would come from Lórien. As soon as the Palace Gate opens and closes once, they may return to their positions." Ortherion looked at him in shock, but he recognized an order that Thranduil would not have made unless something drastic had happened when he heard it. He started to leave, to convey the orders when Thranduil spoke again. "And have Galion bring a cup of the strongest wine we have." Ortherion was about to say something, but the edge to Thranduil's voice changed his mind and he simply nodded before exiting the room.

Thranduil then collapsed in his chair as Legolas half-walked half-crawled over to him. "You heard it, right?"

Thranduil nodded. Ortherion had unknowingly witnessed both of these family members hearing what they were sure was Haldir's voice, which was the moment when both of them appeared struck by lightning. _She's unconscious, we will be there at dawn. _

"What could have happened?" Legolas asked. Thranduil just shook his head.

* * *

Haldir raced through the darkening forest holding tightly onto the now shivering Princess. He was not sure whether she was feeling the darkness, or simply experience symptoms of near death. Neither were helping at the moment. He had stopped his horse once, after fording Anduin. He had glanced back toward Lórien, having an odd sense of being followed. He knew his brothers would be following, but he had thought they would wait for the next morning.

She was muttering at that point and Haldir had wordlessly taken off his cloak and wrapped it around her, considering his options. He knew his horse might drop dead by the end of this, it was looking pathetic even now, but he had no wish to stop in the middle of Mirkwood. The chances of finding somewhere safe besides near the Palace were slim anyway, but with Almiel in the state she was it was even less so. He had yet to be attacked personally by a Spider or Orc in Mirkwood, but today was not the day to experience for the first time. No, when he stopped he would have to stop wherever he was to heal her, else he risked letting her die. And being attacked by a group of Orcs or Spiders or one or the other while he was trying to heal the Princess would do no one any good. He also could not heal her as she needed while actually riding the horse, he was barely keeping her from getting any worse at the moment.

It was better to reach the Palace with all speed he could and potentially kill his horse by doing so.

* * *

**Dawn…**

Father and Son waited anxiously for what seemed like millennia (And they knew what that felt like) to feel one of the two presences coming near. Finally, they felt both of them, even if one was rather weak. "Almiel…" Thranduil breathed out. It was not the picture he had seen of his daughter returning home.

It was not much longer before they saw only one horse approaching at a full gallop toward the Palace. Legolas felt a sense of foreboding as he saw two figures hunched over the horse, only one of which was conscious. Father and son both jumped out of the way as the horse never slowed until they were inside the gate. Haldir swung from the horse and then turned to carry the Princess. Thranduil moved quickly to his side.

"What happened?" Haldir's eyes flashed with anger.

"I shall take time to explain when she is out of danger." He said. Then both father and son followed Haldir into Almiel's bedroom where he set her down gently.

"I have to give her energy faster than before." Haldir said. "I am going into a trance. It will prolong my own store of energy and let me pass her energy faster as well once she's knocked out. Make sure my arm is touching hers the entire time." He said to Legolas. Thranduil was looking at his daughter with quite the forlorn look, and he seemed to have to stop himself from touching her knowing that could only harm her at the moment. The wine Thranduil had ordered to bring him much earlier was sitting near the bed and Haldir knew Thranduil had not been entirely out of sorts. After making her swallow the wine, her breathing, which had been racing the entire journey, finally slowed and her body relaxed against the mattress. Haldir sighed and then he lay down close to her. His eyes unfocused and Legolas made sure his arm was over his sister's.

Looking at his father, he stepped back worriedly. Thranduil's eyes looked rather dangerous. He stormed out of the room and into the hallway where he paced back and forth. Legolas slipped out of the room and watched his father warily. One of the newer panthers stood outside the room as well, unsure as to what was going on, and hissed slightly at whatever danger everyone was feeling, before pacing as well. It was almost comedic, both panther and Elvenking pacing the same doorway in opposite directions, but it also made the situation more horrible.

Thranduil finally stopped and looked at his son who braced himself. Then Thranduil let out a hiss himself, "Whoever did this will pay. Let them pray their blood will not be spilled."

**A/N: Well, Almiel's home. And Thranduil is ticked. Hope you keep reading :) **


	33. Chapter 32

_**Weaving a Song **_

Chapter 32

c. 2510 TA

As soon as Haldir and Almiel had left the clearing, Elladan had arrived in Lórien. He had sensed something wrong and upon arriving Elladan ran to find his brother whom he found picking himself off the ground. Elrohir brushed himself off, the adrenaline at last going down as the energy source was cut off.

He rubbed his eyes not sure at all what had happened. Elladan approached him slowly. "Brother?" He asked softly.

Elrohir turned to see Elladan looking at him worried. "What?"

"Our bond feels off… like something dramatic has happened to yours." Elrohir frowned. Had something dramatic happened? The only thing he remembered was confessing his love to Almiel and then picking himself off the forest floor. He had a feeling something else had happened but he was not sure. Then he did remember. He remembered Almiel collapsing and Haldir rushing off with her.

"The Princess! She was hurt! I must see that she is okay." Elladan looked at him concerned and then nodded.

"We will get horses and ride after her." He said.

* * *

Four days had gone by since Almiel had returned, but as of yet neither Haldir nor Almiel had awakened, which only made Thranduil more tense. On the third day, some of this tension was relieved by the appearance of Rúmil and Orophin. Thranduil had been walking from the throne room back to the Royal Wing when he heard a warm greeting. "Uncle!" Rúmil had called.

Thranduil turned, the first smile in days that was genuine. It did not last long or spread that wide, but it was a smile nonetheless. "Well, well, it's been a long while." He said, cocking his head. "You were twenty-five last time you were here." Rúmil grinned, somewhat abashed.

"Orophin would not let me leave, and Haldir never takes anyone with him."

"Older brothers can be annoying, not that I would personally know, except from what I observe." Thranduil replied, a trace of mirth in his eyes that was gone quickly at the wary look in Orophin's eyes as he approached. Thranduil then sighed. "Your brother is asleep, he has been since he arrived."

"What's wrong?" Flew out of both brothers' mouths.

"With him, nothing." Thranduil said. His eyes inspected theirs. "I was hoping you could tell me what happened."

The brothers exchanged a glance before Orophin spoke. "No, not really. We were on patrol, just the three of us. We were walking at a casual pace back before Haldir jumped on his horse, almost fainting quickly after. I… he told us we could not approach. I am not sure why, but we did not even see what happened. We were only told by Haldir that if we could to bring Condu and the rest of…"

Thranduil simply nodded, understanding. "I am surprised he has not told you. Perhaps when he wakens I will talk to him about that. I do not think either of you would speak of it to another, and if Haldir continues to do things like this it will be harder to keep from you anyway." He paused while the brothers looked confused. "In either case, I am surprised your Lady gave you leave."

Rúmil grinned. "It took some effort, but apparently, since the three of us never seem to have anything better to do, and since Haldir has yet to receive leave after his multiple year sojourn, she decided to give all three of us leave for three months." Thranduil raised an eyebrow.

"Is that not rather short?"

"Something about not being able to spare us." Orophin shrugged.

In past times, Thranduil might have laughed, but his daughter's unconscious condition did not let even a chuckle escape. "Come, you may stay where you did before. I don't think the room has even been used since."

Rúmil laughed. "Well, I do believe Legolas told us it was ours."

"Apparently," Thranduil answered. "I will send word when Haldir awakens if you do not hear otherwise."

His lighter mood lasted about three minutes after Orophin and Rúmil retreated into their room. Then, upon entering his daughter's room, his anger and despair flared anew as it always did, his resolve tightening to make sure whoever did this did not escape unscathed.

* * *

Thranduil had left the room when Haldir finally woke up later that day. He found that Legolas was sitting in a chair by the window looking out over the forest. Legolas looked around at the sound and, seeing him awake, jumped up and ran over to him. "Are you alright?" He asked helping Haldir sit up.

"Yes, as is your sister. She just needs rest now." Legolas nodded with relief.

"Come, we shall get you changed and cleaned up, and then we will go to my father." Haldir nodded and they left the room quietly. Before leaving, Legolas signaled a guard.

"Make sure no one enters that room without I or my father's permission." The Guard nodded and took his place at the door. Legolas nodded back at him and then left with Haldir.

* * *

Thranduil sat on his throne, the sons of Elrond before him. "Why have you come?" He asked.

Elrohir stepped forward and inclined his head, "Please your Majesty, I was with your daughter when she collapsed and I wished to inquire of her well being." Thranduil narrowed his eyes slightly. He had yet to hear what happened from Haldir and would rather hear it from him than someone he hardly knew, son of Elrond or not.

"My daughter is still unconscious though I have been assured she will be fine. Haldir is currently attending to her." Elrohir felt a spark of anger at Haldir's name though he was unsure why. He still had had no recollection of anything happening save the Princess collapsing.

"Your Majesty, when she is well, I would request to see that she is so with my own eyes." Thranduil, who let almost nothing through his mask, raised an eyebrow at the bold request.

"And what interest do you have in my daughter?" Elrohir had to keep himself from flinching. Neither brother had ever met Thranduil in person before, but now saw everything Legolas had ever told them was actually true and that it was best to tread carefully.

"Your Majesty, she lived in our home for awhile and was with us through our own mother's Sailing. As well, she rode with us back to Lórien. She has grown close to us and I am concerned for her health."

"What did you notice of her health?" Thranduil asked knowing full well nothing ailed her beside her gift becoming a curse when used too much willingly or unwillingly. After all, he was not King for no reason whatsoever.

Elrohir had to stop and think about it, for he still could not remember anything. "My Lord, I did not think anything was wrong until she collapsed before I could call for aid. That is when Haldir came and rode away with her. I think I blacked out from something as well but it was not for long." Thranduil knew that could be entirely possible, but something was missing. What or who had she given so much energy too?

There was the sound of soft feet approaching and Thranduil raised his eyes to see Legolas and a cleaned up Haldir beside him, waiting at the back of the room. Elrohir, unfortunately for him, turned to see what Thranduil was staring at. Haldir took notice of him and his eyes flashed dangerously. Thranduil noticed and narrowed his eyes at the foreign lord. Elrohir frowned at the look in Haldir's eyes. He, to his credit, still had no idea what happened.

"How dare you come before him!" Haldir yelled at Elrohir. Elladan raised an eyebrow at Haldir and narrowed his own eyes. Thranduil maintained his mask, but those who knew him well, namely Legolas, saw the savage light in his eyes.

"What is this he speaks of?" The King asked Elrohir.

"I know not, your Majesty." Elrohir said. Haldir by now had stormed into the room, level with Elrohir, and more than ready to knock the living daylights out of this Elf forever.

"You know very well!" Haldir seethed. "You are the one that did it to her." Elrohir opened his mouth to object when he saw the look in Thranduil's eyes.

"I would never your Majesty! I promise." He pleaded. Legolas drew level with them as well, making Elladan do so as well feeling a need to protect his brother. Legolas examined him, knowing they had once been like brothers.

"Elrohir?" Legolas asked. Elrohir stared around incredulously.

"You cannot believe him! I would never do anything to harm you or your sister, ever! I swear it! Legolas, please!"

"What happened?" Thranduil asked. Haldir swept his eyes from Elrohir to the King and back.

_Legolas, tell your father this, I cannot say as much in front of the twins. Elrohir became obsessed with your sister's gift after she used it once to comfort him when his mother died. I think he had fancied her before, but nothing like he did afterward. He began to make sure he was always near your sister. When he got to Lórien, he also began trying to touch her arm or hand more often. That is when I contacted your father. Galadriel said we could leave as long as I went on one last patrol. With me not in between him and your sister, Elrohir tried to forge a deep bond between them fast and too much energy was taken from your sister. She distanced herself from him, but he found her in a clearing five days ago. He confessed he loved her and a bond between them ripped open, spilling as much energy to him as usually goes to everyone and more. All I know is sometime between that and me finding her, he became intoxicated with all the adrenaline and I found him holding onto her as if she was his lifeline taking a huge amount of energy with him. _Legolas looked at him stunned, but he did as Haldir asked.

"My Lord," Haldir said out loud, "I felt a great sense of fear and pain from your daughter when she called for me to come and help her. I came, and when I arrived, after she had begged for him to let her go, he was still holding onto her, slowly taking her life."

"Now wait a minute!" Elladan said, "I arrived later, but you were not there either! You cannot blame illness on my brother just because he was touching her! Touching anyone does not suck life from them! You have no proof!" Haldir sent a glare his way.

Then he looked at Thranduil who was staring at him, contemplating what Legolas had silently told him. "My Lord, you know my bond with your daughter. I know of what I say."

"Your bond?" Elrohir asked incredulously. "You felt pain and fear? It had nothing to do with me!" He turned to Thranduil who was looking at him intensely. "My Lord, please, I swear I did nothing!"

"What happened in your opinion then?" Thranduil asked, his voice low.

"I… I admit, Your Majesty, that I might have spoken out of turn. It was my full intention to come to you first and confess first to you that I indeed had feelings for your daughter. However," he said quickly finding a murderous gaze upon him, "I in no way would disrespect you or your daughter in any way. I only confessed to Almiel of my feelings. The next thing I remember was her collapsing and then Haldir riding away with her. After that, I only know Elladan arrived in the clearing as well." Thranduil looked to Haldir who still looked furious.

"Mayhap it was the forced kiss that caused him to lose his memory." Legolas looked at Elrohir surprised and shocked while Thranduil's anger made the room go darker. Elrohir opened his mouth in shock and anger.

"I did no such thing! Perhaps we should let the Princess speak for herself! I would never have done that!"

"The Princess is far too forgiving." Thranduil said with a dark tone that made all of them shiver.

Elrohir turned to Legolas desperate. "Please! We were once like brothers! Touch our bond, see that I'm not lying!" Legolas pried Elrohir's hand off his shirt.

"Why would you do that?" He asked. Elrohir stared at him.

"You don't believe me? You have to! I would never!"

"Silence!" Thranduil hissed and the room went deadly quiet. He stood and walked to Elrohir who paled. Elladan stepped behind his brother, but though his eyes were burning Thranduil only grabbed him by the arm and put a hand on his face. _Your grandmother is not the only one with power left._ He said and plunged into Elrohir's memories. He found the most recent and the event being discussed. It was surrounded by a thick fog and Elrohir himself did indeed have no memory of hurting the Princess himself. However, when Thranduil penetrated the fog a whimper escaped his lips and the memories all flooded back. Thranduil learned the truth for himself and pushed him away disgustedly. Elrohir sank to the ground not believing himself what he had done. Legolas looked to his father for the truth and his father nodded. Legolas' mouth dropped.

* * *

Almiel woke, blinking at the strange sight. Her mind took several minutes to register that she was looking at her own ceiling, home, in Mirkwood. She shot up, ignoring the fact that her head spun as she did, reveling in the nearness of her father and brother's presence. Startling the two Guards at her door, she ran down the hallway and toward her dearly missed relations.

* * *

"How could you?" He asked Elrohir. Elrohir was too much in shock himself to answer. Thranduil looked ready to kill the son of Elrond then and there, but Elladan stepped in front.

"I have no quarrel with you, only your brother." Thranduil said, his voice betraying the danger Elrohir was in.

"Your Majesty, my brother had no memory of this, he spoke only truth does that not change anything? And we are the sons of Lord Elrond, does that count for nothing?" Thranduil fingered his sword while staring at the brave Elf for a very long time.

"Leave," he said finally, "If you enter these woods again, you will certainly meet your death." Elladan started to bow but Thranduil stopped him. "Remember this though: I only spared you because of your father. You would both be dead were it any other."

Then there was suddenly a cry of, "Ada!" a flash of blonde and then someone colliding into Thranduil. He appeared surprised for a second, but only a second as his eyes softened slightly and held onto his daughter with his hand that did not have a sword. But his eyes saw Elrohir's own staring at the Princess in a mixture of self-loathing, despair, and some emotion akin to love but not quite there.

"Get out," he hissed at them. Almiel glanced up, surprised, and for the first time saw the twins. Thranduil seeing her face pale was all he needed to see to confirm everything.

However, upon hearing Thranduil's declaration, Elladan half dragged, half carried his brother out of the Palace as quickly as possible, followed by three death stares. There was a moment where her relation's thought Almiel might call to stop them given her forgiving nature, but her silence told them she was actually scared. Haldir knew it for himself. It only made them all even angrier.

**A/N: This chapter was a little long, but I could not cut it anywhere and I liked the way it worked out. Also, the part where** **Rumil calls Thranduil "Uncle" dates back to a couple chapters ago when I mentioned the brothers' cousins who had been ticked Rumil had been taken to Mirkwood back when he was an infant. I have the backstory written, but as of right now am unsure how I am going to post it. For now, it will be mentioned somewhat piece by piece until I find the right moment. Know also that there is no blood relation between the them. It is pure sentiment.**

**That's all. Hope you enjoy, Note for next chapter that Thranduil is still ticked! **


End file.
